


Lazarus Rising

by Castielismyunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Strong Female Characters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielismyunicorn/pseuds/Castielismyunicorn
Summary: Stephanie is an ordinary girl. She's an orphan who doesn't have any lucky with anything. Ok maybe not ordinary, but when a date side ways and the world of the Supernatural is exposed to her. She meets three men, who save her, but unfortunately it just raises more questions about a past she's been trying to run away from.
Relationships: Castile/original female character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Running. She was running, but she was getting tired. How could she have been so stupid?! He was a tall dark and mysterious stranger. What made her think she could trust him? She was out of breath and loosing blood. This was the end. Out of her whole screwed up life this is how it ended. She stopped by a tree.  
Flashes of her life came quickly. Her parents dying, when she was five. Foster home after foster home. The beatings, the pain, the humiliation, and for what? To dye at the hands of a mythical creature? Apparently not a myth anymore. If he hadn't come after her with the fangs and the claws maybe she would have been more interested in finding out about what kind of monster he was. Then again she supposed it wasn't like the movies. The cheesy ones where vampires and werewolves fell in love with humans, and fed off animal's.  
She heard footsteps rushing toward her. She took a deep breath and started to run again. Tears now streamed down her face and she had no options left.  
"God? If there even is one. Anyone? monster? Angel? Human? Anyone that can hear me! Look I know I haven't been the best person in the world and I have blamed you for a lot, and I'm sorry. Right now I'm begging you for a miracle if anyone can hear me! Please someone, anyone help! She cried as she tried over something and went rolling down a large hill.  
The fall was rough, rocks branches, she she knew if she survived this she had a few broken bones. She finally came to a sudden stop my hitting a tree. She tried to get up, and with an agonizing scream fell back down.  
"There you are!" The tall monster growled. Stephanie tried again to get up, but was pushed down forcefully. She let out another scream. "You know for a human, your pretty strong, and fast," He laughed. "Come on!" He growled as he threw her over his shoulder.  
She blacked out from the mix of pain and blood loss. When she woke you she could hear talking. She opened her heavy eyes to she she was on a dirty cot. She tried to move her arms and legs, but everything hurt and she let out another agonizing scream. She was tied up.  
"I wouldn't do that sweetheart, you see we'er attempting to figure out just how to keep an endless supply of blood around. This going out every night and having to chase down girls like you. It's just a lot of work and the hunters. Don't even get me started" He growled. "So I'm sure you heard out last few experiments didn't go so we," He kinda sneared. "Oh well, trial and error! Am I right?" He laughed, looking down at a five gallon bucket. In it was a long tube and she could just see something dripping out if it. She followed the tube, with her eyes and saw it was connected to her arm and an IV was taking her blood. She looked up at him and sighed. There was no use in fighting it. She had lost quite a bit of blood and she was in no shape to fight, these.... Whatever these are. Vampires? She assumed. Another one cane over, a female this time.  
"Close it up. She needs fluids and time to regain her strength," She said, capping off the end of the IV and offering her a drink of orange juice, Stephanie let out a streak from the pain as the vampire sat her up.  
"We need to heal that wound, it will get septic and we'll have to start over again," She growled. The man sighed.  
"Send some for gauze pads, and antiseptic cream, food, orange juice, and water. We want to keep her alive, we have to actually take care of her," The woman stated. Stephanie felt tears fall down her face. There was no God and he wasn't going to save her.  
The days went buy, Stephanie only was able to keep track, because almost all the vampires left at night, and came back, when the sun came up. She stayed bearly conscious Sometimes, while others she was wide awake. Her body always hurt and at times she was sick to her stomach. One night a few other girls were brought in. They sat and cried as they were tied up and prepped with IV's. Then the vampires left. Stephanie looked up at the girl beside her. She was a young blond girl she seemed to not be crying and badly injured.  
"Don't fight them," Stephanie said lowly. The girl looked up at her daggers flew from her eyes. "No one is coming for us, there is no God," She said lowly tears falling down her face.  
"Hey! Listen to me," The girl said. Stephanie opened her eyes slowly. "My name is Claire, and my friends will come! They will save us!" She seemed determined. Stephanie took a deep breath, she was almost ready to pass out.  
"Claire, these things aren't human," She said weakly. The girl nodded.  
"I know they are vampires, listen I don't have time to explain, but monsters exist and I fight them. My friends fight them, and we will get out of here and you will survive. Just hang in there...." She said, it was the last words Stephanie heard before she passed out. Stephanie woke up to screaming, and the smell of smoke.  
"Wake up!" The blond girl Claire yelled as she tried to pull her up. Stephanie shreaked out in pain.  
"What's going on?!" A mans deep voice yelled. Stephanie could bearly keep her eyes opened.  
"Leave me," She whispered. The girl looked down at her and shook her head.  
"Hey Castiel! She yelled. Stephanie closed her eyes, and she heard screaming suddenly a rough voice was close to her.  
"Claire, what is it? " It asked. Stephanie opened her eyes. She saw a man with dark hair over her, looking at the girl Claire.  
"Shes injures the worst. Can you fix her?" She asked panicked.  
"No, leave me!" Stephanie shreaked. Her ribs still hurt, arms legs, basically her whole body. They both looked down at her.  
"I will not let you die," The man, she assumed to be Castiel said. As his hand came over her head and it started to glow. Stephanie started to feel better, then he gasped and she felt better, but knew she wasn't one hundred percent.  
"Can you walk?" Castiel asked lowly. Stephanie took a breath and with Claire's help stood. She was weak, but could manage.  
"Yes, thank you," She said lowly. He nodded.  
"Get out of here! The barns coming down!" Another man yelled, Stephanie looked up at Claire who nodded and they headed for the exit. They came our of the burning building, and in to a large field. Stephanie looked up at Claire.  
"The car, over there" She said, helping Stephanie threw the field.  
They made it to a car and Stephanie gasped.  
"Claire, I'm going to pass out!" She said lowly. Clair opened the door and Stephanie floped her body on the back seat.  
Stephanie's eyes finnaly fluttered opened and she was in a room, on a bed. The men from before quietly talking in a corner. She looked two had their backs to her. Two of the men were very large, easily six foot. The third more of an average height. All still taller then her, she was five foot on a good day with a small frame. The two tall ones were dressed in normal t-shirts and jeans. The third was wearing a long tan trench coat. She tried to focus on what they were saying.  
"Dean, I've done what I can, it's up to her to recover fully," The shorter man said. His low gravelly voice furmilure. He must have been Castiel. Stephanie felt the upsetting wave a nausea hit her.  
"Bucket!" She yelled out, all three men turn to look at her. "I'm going to-" She tried, but she had to stop talking, putting both hands over her mouth, because she was going to actually throw up. The tallest man brought her a trash can and she threw up what little she had in her stomach. "Thanks," She said lowly and embarrassed, laying back down.  
"No problem," The tall man said lowly. "Uh- Im Sam, this is my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel," He introduced them all to her. She smiled.  
"Stephanie," She said lowly, then she remembed Claire. She had helped her out.  
"Where is Claire?!" She gasped sitting up hurting herself, and she laid back down.  
"She's fine. She's resting," Castiel said. Stephanie smiled.  
"I though she was crazy when She said her friends were coming to save us," She laughed a little.  
"I heard your prayer," Castiel said lowly, but matter of factly. Stephanie looked at him.  
"Wait your god?!" She asked completely confused. The other two men laughed.  
"No," He said flatly. "When you asked for anyone who could hear you. God, monster, human, or Angel," He said. Stephanie head was light and She felt dizzy.  
"Now what are you?" She asked closing her eyes.  
"I am an Angel of the Lord," He said lowly, but again sounding like he was stating facts from a dictionary. Stephanie felt the nausea come back, she flopped over the bed and dry heaved a few times.  
"Vampires, Angels," She said lowly laying back down. "I'm going to hell aren't I?" She asked rething her whole life.  
"Not nessasarily, your faith is not written in stone," Castiel interjected. Stephanie sighed.  
"It wasn't an actual question," She started to cry. "Monsters? Angles, hell!" She cried. "I've been through some shit in my life, but this is too much, and wait!" She said, realizing something, "People actually know about this stuff and you kill them?" Stephanie was a mess of tears are this point and was quite certain that it have been easier to be left in the barn.  
"We know it's a lot to take in, and we don't expect you to understand it right off," Sam said lowly. Stephanie looked at him, as he offered her a box of tissues. "I think your going to be alright though. I mean, you were in pretty bad shape and you survived," Sam tried to reassure her. She sighed, as she remembered running, even when she was injured.  
"My ribs I think they were broken, after I fell down the hill. Then they had my blood draining," She remembered.  
"Yes, I healed you as much as I could," Castiel said stepping forward. Stephanie was able to fully see his features. She had been quite out of it in the dimly lit barn. His crystal blue eyes under a dark mass if black hair, slightly scruffy. A disheveled dark blue tie and button up shirt, cover by a dirty trench coat and a pair of dark  
dress pants. Stephanie felt her cheeks flush. He was gorgeous! Sure he had to be older then her, she was only twenty seven, but good god!  
"Castiel?" She asked lowly, trying to find her voice.  
"Yes, Stephanie?" He asked. She was light headed again. Had she told him her name? She gave her head a slight shake trying to clear it.  
"Thank you, all of you," She said laying back down.  
"Hey, it's what we do," Dean smiled, and gave her a slight wink. She bushed lowly and her eyes were heavy again.  
"I think I need to sleep now," She said lowly.  
"Of course," Sam said as he got up, and they walked to the door, they shut off the light and left.  
Stephanie closed her eyes. She didn't know if she was asleep or of she was awake, but she was back. Back in that car, talking to the monster she only knew as Dillon. He seemed alright enough, storm blue eyes, dirty blond hair, toned arms. Smooth talker, he talked her out of the bar, in to his car and out to a parking spot by the woods.  
Then he as on her, trying to hold her down. She rembered how he tried to force himself on her. Then when she finally pushed him off of her. He stabbed her with a pocket knife. She screamed out, frantically fighting with the for handle in the car. Then she was running, she fell, she got up and ran again, but she wasn't actually running. She was stuck with the monster. "Please someone hear my prayers!" She cried out, and sat up.  
"Stephanie!" Castiel voice was in her ear. She looked over at the Angel. He really was an angel at this point. She sobbed as she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. He stood awkwardly for a second and then hugged her back.  
"It's ok," He answers lowly, and stroked her hair. She burried her head in to his chest. He continued to hold her. He smelled amazing, it was unlike any colone she had ever smelled. Finnaly she looked up at him. His eyes were sympathetic, and he gave her a small smile.  
"Please don't leave," She whispered. Castiel nodded.  
"I won't leave," He replied, as he grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. Stephanie finished crying and gave a small sigh.  
"I'm sorry," She said lowly. It wasn't like her to rely on anyone, but at the same time, she felt completely safe.  
"Stephanie, there is no need to apologize. You have been through a tramaric experience," He justified her actions. She gave him a weak smile.  
"I don't know if you already know about me or... " She stopped, peeking up at him, she felt her face flush as he met her eyes. What was this and how could any man make her feel so weird. She quickly looked down.  
"You have had a difficult life," He stated, she nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess that's a way to describe it," She said lowly. She peaked up again and he gave her a small smile.  
"Stephanie you can look at me, I won't cause you to turn to stone or anything," He said lowly. She smiled at him, and gave a little giggle.  
"Believe me being smighted by one of gods angles would be the least of my worries," She smiled at him. Castiel smiled slight and looked down.  
"I guess giving the events of the last few days. I'm sure it would be a welcome trade," He said lowly. Stephanie nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, but one question," She said lowly. Castle looked at her still smiling at her.  
"Yes?" He asked. Stephanie smiled, she never had a hard time talking to men, but Castiel seemed different. Maybe because he wasn't a man, but an Angel? She cleared her throat and bit and blushed.  
"Are all Angels as good looking as you?" She asked lowly. Castiel lost his smile, and looked confused, his head tilted a bit to one side.  
"I- uuhh," He seemed confused and a bit flustered by the question. She giggled at how adorable he acted.  
"Well, I'm glad you answered my prayers," She blushes quickly changing the topic. Her heart started to race at his look of innocent wonder on his face. Castiel looked at her a long moment.  
"Your welcome," He said lowly. They heard the door opens and looked up.  
"What's going on in here?" Dean asked loudly, Stephanie smiled, but at him.  
"Nothing," She smiled, a quick blush access her face. He eyed them both and then Claire rushed in.  
"Hey, you ok?!" She asked Stephanie. Stephanie smiled at her.  
" I'm fine, how are you doing?" Stephanie actually felt better.  
"I'm fine you were in rough shape when I found you," She said lowly. Stephanie nodded.  
"Yeah they put me threw hell," She said lowly. "But you and your friends... Thank you," She smiled around the room.  
"Just doing our job," Same assured her.  
"Yeah, that's my next question?" She wasn't sure how to word it.  
"Yes, ghost, werewolves, witches, demon's. Basically if you can imagine it, it exists," Dean nodded. Stephanie sighed, as she looked down.  
"And it is our job, to make sure that people stay safe," Sam finished. Stephanie breathed out a large breath.  
"And people like me?" She asked lowly, knowing going back to a normal life probably wasn't going on be possible. Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
"It can destroy your life, and you can try to run from it, or you can fight back," Claire said lowly. Stephanie looked at the young blond.  
"Did you have an exapirance like mine?" She asked lowly. Claire looked down.  
"Kinda, my parents were took from me when I was young, and now I just fight. So no one else has to loose their family," She said choking back tears. Stephanie closed her eyes.  
"My parents died when I was young too. It was a car accident, but I understand what it's like to grow up on your own," Stephanie told Claire. She nodded.  
"Yeah, it's not easy, but I have a family now. A group of girls, and Jodie. They've taken me in and we work through it," Claire explained. Stephanie nodded.  
"Well I'm glad you found that," Stephanie said lowly. Knowing she couldn't be in a house of girls, and talk about her feeling, have sleep over or what ever girls did. She had been alone too long.  
"Stephanie, we were kind of thinking maybe you could to with her. Back to Jodie's maybe untill you decide what you want to do," Dean interrupted. Stephanie looked at him, confused.  
"Thanks, that's very sweet if you, but I don't need to go to a girls home for wayward girls. I've made it threw before and I can do it again," She said sounding kind of annoyed. They wanted to just push her off on someone else. She'd been through this a million times and she was better off alone.  
"Or you can stay here," Sam said. " We thought maybe being in a house of women who have kinda been though what you have, might help. I mean if that doesn't sound good. I'm sure you can stay at the bunker for a while with us," Sam offered. Stephanie smiled at him weekly.  
"I'll be fine, thank you," Stephanie said as she tried to get up, she didn't need his sympathy. Castiel stood from his chair as she tried to stand, as if he knew, she wasnt going to be able to get far. She started to fall and  
Castiel caught her.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to heal your fully, but you are in no shape to leave just yet," Castiel said lowly as he sat her down on the bed. The blood rushed to her face and she felt dizzy again, her heart was pounding, and if he couldn't hear it she would be amazed.  
"Uuhh alright," Stephanie said dreamily, getting caught up in his eyes, as he helped her lay down. Castiel nodded.  
"Rest now," Castiel said lowly,as he placed a hand on her forehead. Stephanie only gave a slight nod as her eyes fell closed.  
Again, her nightmares were of the vampire monster, that attacked her and held her hostage. Only in her dreams she never got to run. He was on her, all around her, then she was in the bed, as they tired her up she head him.  
"Break her legs!" The vampire yelled, she screamed out in agony as her leg was broken. Was this what happened? Yes, she remembered now, they broke her legs because she ran.  
"Please!" She begged, the vampire was in her face, and has ahold of her arm.  
"You shouldn't have run," He growled as he quickly jerked her arm. She howled out again then the second leg we and her other arm at the sametime, and closed her eyes. Please someone, anyone hear me! She prayed again.  
"Stephanie!" A man's voice yelled, she opened her eyes half expecting to see the vampire again. It wasn't though it was Castiel, he sat beside her bed and looked at her concerned.  
"Castiel," She cried as she moved toward him. He got up and she hugged him again.  
"It's horrible," She sobbed, I just keep reliving it. She said lowly.  
I know, you keep praying to me, like you did when you were captured, " He admitted lowly "Perhaps talking about it will help?" Castiel asked, maybe suggested. Stephanie looked at him. he was listening, she was quickly distracted when the door came crashing opened.  
"Hey, everything ok in here?!" Dean asked, as he and Sam rushed in looking exhausted. Stephanie looked at them sadly.  
"I'm sorry," She said, her voice horse.  
"Nightmare?" Sam asked groggy pinched at the bridge of his nose . Stephanie nodded.  
"I just keep reliving it, everytime I close my eyes," She said lowly hating every second of it.  
"I suggested talking it threw. Isn't that what humans do when you've been threw a tramaric experience?" Castiel asked. Sam shrugged.  
"Um yeah. Talking could help," Sam agreed with a sleepy shrug. Dean let out a scoff and growled.  
"If you ladies wanna share your feelings I'm going back to bed," He growled, with a yawn, still looking half asleep. Stephanie rolled her eyes annoyed. Her rage just exploded.  
"My feelings?! Fuck my feelings. After that asshole tried to rape me, he stabbed me and if that wasn't enough, once I ran and fell down a hill. Smashing against rocks and tree branches. Then he actually got a hold of me. He and his friends broke my limbs. I don't need to talk about my feelings! I just wanna know if you've ever been threw something like that?" Stephanie asked angrily. Sam looked surprised, and Dean was quite. He then quickly left the room that was filled with an award silence. Stephanie closed her eyes how could they understand. She heard Dean come back and had two more chairs. He set them beside the bed, then pulled a few shot glasses out of one of his robe pockets and a bottle out of the other.  
"I went to hell," He said lowly, pouring a shot. "But, what you went through was hell on earth," He said lowly. Sam came and took a seat in the small semi circle forming around her bed.  
"I was locked in a cage, with Lucifer and Michael," Sam said lowly. Den nodded.  
"So see you're practically a Winchester," He smiled handing her a filled glass. She looked at him confused.  
"That's our last name," Sam answered her unspoken question. She nodded.  
"I believe what my friend is trying to say is, your a very strong human being," Castiel explained. She smiled at Castiel and then Sam, and finnaly Dean.  
"Yes, a very strong young woman. Now I don't expect you to become a hunter. Truthfully I'd say run, and never look back," Dean said, and took his drink, everyone fallowed. "But that never happens, once you go threw something like this, usually you just can't. All I'm saying is if your going to start going after these monsters. Stick with people who know what they are doing. Stay here, we can teach you," Dean offered. Stephanie smiled up at him, it didn't take long for her to think it over.  
"When I can stand up again, I wanna start," She said lowly.  
"Don't push yourself. Your safe here with us," Sam said. Dean nodded.  
"No rush, take your time," Dean smiled as he poured them all another shot. She smiled as she looked at the odd group. An street orphan, an angel and two brothers. Fighting Supernatural monsters. She shrugged giving her head a small shake. Probably not the weirdest thing that would ever happen to her, she just had a feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Form the day after Stephanie woke up in the bunker, she was ready. Ready to stop running away from anything that hurt her, or scared her. The boys refused to let her out of bed, though. Except for small trips to the bathroom. Sam would cook her dinner, Castiel would bring it to her, and Dean would bring the alcohol.   
When the guys would leave, Castiel was stuck at the bunker with Stephanie. At first she didn't know what to say to him or what to do. She was stuck in her bed, and Castiel would stand a few feet away waiting. He then started bringing her books. She read book after book, but in the span of two weeks she was over books. Stephanie tossed her latest book of lore on the bed side table. Castiel looked over at her.   
"Are you in need of the bathroom?" He asked lowly, starting to walk toward her. She shook her head.  
"No, I can't do it anymore!" She growled, tossing her blanket off her and standing up.   
"Stephanie!" Castiel kind of growled, as he walked closed to her. She looked up in to his crystal blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.   
"Cas- Castiel," She whispered lowly. He wasn't more then inches away from her, his hands held out almost holding her waist. He must have notices his closeness, because he stepped back.   
"Sam and Dean asked you to stay in bed," He stated the obvious. She sighed, her eyes pleading with him.   
"I need to move, it's not good for anyone to be in bed this much. You can actually get blood clots in your legs if you don't move enough," She told him. Castiel looked at her a bit surprised. She blushed looking down.   
"I wanted to go to nursing school," She said lowly biting her bottom lip. Something she did when she was embarrassed or nervous.   
"I think you would have made a wonderful nurse," Castiel said lowly. This time it was Stephanie who looked at him confused, and her head fell sightly to one side.   
"Thank you," She said lowly, a blush burned up her neck as she looked down at the floor. She cleared her throat and pushed her slightly spinning head out of her mind. "I just want to walk around the bunker. Stretch my legs. Fallow me If you want, but I need to get out of this room," She said lowly. Castiel nodded as he stepped a side and let her walk past him.   
She walked down the hallway, and found herself at a set of stairs. She sucked in air, her legs still ached, but they weren't broken.   
"Can I be of assistance?" Cast asked from behind her. She gave a slight jump, looking at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," He said lowly, stepping back again. Stephanie's heart was pounding, but she managed a smile.   
"No, um-uh. Thank you, Castiel. I'd like to try myself," She said lowly. Castiel gave a slight nod. Stephanie, took a deep breath, this angel had a weird affect on her. Did he do that to everyone? She made her way, slowly up the stairs. She could feel Castiel close behind her. She kept wondering around, Castiel Stayed close enough she could still sence him. His presance was warm, like someone had wrapped here in a blanket. She liked the feeling.   
Finally she found the kitchen and went to the refrigerator and grabbed out a water, slowly making her way to the table and taking a seat. Castiel stood quitely, as she settled in and got a drink. She sighed lowly, liking the way she felt. For maybe the first time in her life, she felt safe. She finally looked up at Cas who was already looking at her. She flashed a big smile at him, she didn't know why but he just made her smile, instantly.   
"What ya thinking about?" She asked coyly. Castiel kind of tilted his head again, looking confused as usual. Her heart melted again, and she almost gushed out loud.   
"Nothing," He said after a second. She looked at him not believing him at all, but shrugged it off.   
"So tell me," She said it a more excited sounding voice. Castiel looked at her intensely, she blushed a little biting her lip and looking down at the table. "Do angle look like normal people?" She asked with a small giggle, unsure of what about this made her laugh or why her stomach jumped a little as she asked. Castiel looked at her a little bit longer.   
"No, what you are seeing is my vessel. His name was Jimmy Novak, " Castiel spoke lowly. Stephanie nodded and bit her lip.  
"So what do you look like?" She asked lowly, Castiel wide eyes looked down.   
"My true form has been know to burn people's eyes out," He answered sounding kind of embarrassed. Stephanie raised her eyebrows.   
"That hot huh?" She said lowly. Castiel looked up at he still confused. She giggled.   
"I'm sorry but your really adorable," She giggled again. Castiel looked as though he was blushing. She smiled, biting her lip, how did he do this, she had learn so long ago not to trust anyone, especially men, but here she was . She brushed off the buzz in her head. "So tell me how it began, I mean I might as well learn the world's origin form someone who was there," She shrugged. Castiel's perfect lips were pulled together in a line, then he parted them, giving them a quick lick, before closing them. He looked at her another mila-second, and then spoke.   
"I was not there in the beginning, no one but the Darkness was, " He spoke like he was reading facts. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Is that a person?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. At this point nothing would surprise her. Castiel nodded, opening his mouth again.   
"Yes, the Darkness, is the sister of my father, the light," He spoke so monotone. Stephanie blinked at him a few times. Did he do that on purpose? Did he know he sounded like a history professor? Stephanie stifled a yawn, thinking about school.   
"Your tired, you should return to bed," Castiel had noticed. Stephanie shook her head and laughed.   
"No, you just have no depth to your words," She giggled. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together.   
"I don't understand," He said, monotone as usual. She smiled and shook her head.   
"So God has a sister, what's that like?" She asked, trying to show the way her voice changes octaves. He seemed perplexed by her but continued.   
"He locked her up for a long time. She broke free and tried to destroy the world," His gavelly voice talked about the world ending like it was no big deal. Stephanie was put off by this, as she looked at him confused. Yeah that was the only word she could come up with.   
"Um, I'm assuming she didn't destroy the world?" She squeezed, unsure what else to say at this point. Castiel furrowed his brow yet again.   
"No, Sam and Dean stopped her," He stated what sounded like it should be obvious. Stephanie just kinda shook her head, not really surprised at this point.  
"Of course they did. They are fuckin real life super hero's," She sighed. "I probably should just try and go back to my old life," She said lowly, mostly to herself. She saw Castiel step forward out the corner of her eye.   
"Stephanie, you could be just as strong," Castiel said lowly. Stephanie gave a small weak smile.   
"Thanks," She whispered unsure how to reply. Castiel nodded. He then looked at her seriously.   
"I have a question," He sounded unsure. She shrugged again.   
"Shot," She replied, at this point it was icing on the cake for him to be inquisitive about something.   
"What is that thing on the side of your nose?" He asked lowly. She pulled her eyebrows together wandering if something had happened to her face, when she reached up to touch her nose, it it her. He was talking about her nose ring. She laughed, at his innocent nature.   
"It's a nose ring. Fashion I guess, you could call it," She shrugged looking To his bewildered beautiful face. She smiled up able to control herself, and stuck out her tongue. It was peirced as well. Castiel's face looked even more confused, it was possible. She couldn't contain her giggles, as they echoes threw the bunker. Castiel regained himself from his shock.   
"What are you laughing about?" He asked, but he didn't look upset. Stephanie tried not to look at the angle as she took a moment to stop laughing.   
"Sorry, the look on your face, it was great," She smiled, trying to stifle more giggles.   
"Why in my fathers name would you do that? " He asked. "The human tongue is one of the strongest muscles," He continued. Stephanie laughed a few more seconds and then she cleared her throat.   
"I like it. Hurt like a bitch when it was done, but so worth it," She smiled, biting at her lip, thinking about the fun she had had with her own and someone else's ring.   
"Hey!" Deans voice boomed threw the bunker.   
"Kitchen!" Stephanie yelled back. Sam and Dean came in to the kitchen.   
"I see you made it out," Sam smiled.  
"Cas," Dean threw him an annoyed look. Stephanie smile at them.   
"Don't yell at him, I overed powered him with facts," She laughed. Castile let out a small groan and nodded.   
"It's true Dean," He answered lowly. Dean still looked annoyed at them. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Anyways, look I'm really glad you took me in, and all. I kinda need you to take me back," She said lowly with a cheesy smile.   
"What?" Sam asked.   
"Why?!" Castile's voice was louder, and more demanding. Stephanie looked each of them in the eyes.   
"Umm, everything I own was left there. I don't own a lot, but I do need some clothes," She said looking down at one of the boys narrowed shirts. It was a good thing she hadn't left her bed for two weeks. The clothes she showed up in were all she had with her. There was a silence over the room.   
"We can buy you more," Castile said solving the problem. Stephanie made a face, at him.   
"No, you've already done so much for me I couldn't ask for clothes too. Besides I don't have much, I'm not bringing family pictures, and other crap. I have some clothes and a couple things. Nothing big, I can fit it all in a garbage bag," Stephanie explained, for the first time hearing how sad that sounded. Sam and dean gave each other a look.   
"Alright," Dean agreed. "We go with you, we get your stuff and we get back here. No side trips," He sounded like he was in charge. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Yes dad," She remarked, earning a laugh from Sam. Dean however looked unamused. She smiled as she stood, the ache in her body was there, but it seemed to be getting better. Stephanie quickly hurried to her room. Getting dressed and heading back to meet the boys in the war room.   
"Can I object to this?" Castile asked her lowly, she rolled her eyes.   
"You don't have to come," She pointed out, as they headed for the garage. He narrowed his eyes at her as though she had said something absurd. She shrugged as she slid in to the back seat before him.   
"So, Stephanie," Sam said after they had been driving for a while She looked up at him, waiting for him to go on. "You haven't said much about your past. Nothing really," he pointed out. Stephanie bit at her lip. "I mean we haven't been the most opened about ours either, but I mean you've been with us for two weeks and now you asking to go back, and it's not for anyone. It's to pick up your stuff. So where is your family and friends?" Sam asked the question she wasn't looking forward to. She sighed, continuing to assault her lip.   
"My parents are dead, I think I was about three when it happened. Then it was just foster home after foster home," She shrugged that was basically her life. She saw Dean look at her threw the mirror.   
"Wait you had no family?!" Sam asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"I had an aunt, I met her once, but I think she was blind or something, couldn't take care of me," Stephanie tried so hard to block the bad memories out, she wasn't going to look back on them now.   
"Well you have us. Sam, Cas, and I we're your family now," Dean said, sounding like the big brother he was. She gave a small smile at Dean, while Castile gently touches her arm. She smiled at him as well as her heart started to flutter and her head felt dizzy again.   
Hours later then pulled in to Stephanie's town, she was almost exhausted when they finally stopped. She looked around then were at a motel. Dean and Sam got out of the car and Stephanie waited with Castile. She looked over at him with a deep breath.   
"Don't supose you'd wait here while I ran and got that stuff? She asked when Sam and Dean were finally inside. Castile looked over at her again like she had asked a dumb question.   
" Stephanie, your recovering from injuries, I think we should wait-" Castile was cut off by the door shutting and Stephanie taking off. The pain in her legs was more of an annoying reminder, then actually pain. It wasn't stopping her from running, as she weaved behind buildings and down alleyways. Thers would be no way Castile could keep up with her, angle or not. Stephanie also wasn't even heading in the right direction. She duct behind another building and waited. No one was fallowing her. She let out a deep breath and started heading to her run down apartment.   
She climbed the stairs, as the mix of mold and sewage filled her nose. Yeah, home sweet home. She let herself in the door and quickly grabbed a garbage bag and started filling it with her clothes. It didn't take much she had five pants and six shirts, and her favorite leather jacket. Then she grabbed her small bag of makeup and then went to the refrigerator. Taking out the baking soda container and ripping off the lid. She dug in it for the small amount of cash she had stores in there. Then she went to the bathroom, taking the top of the back of the toilet and pulling out another small bag. She went back to her room and removed some floor boards. There was another small bundle, and lastly she took the lap off the table in the living room and ripped the bottom off to exapose another fist full.   
She hadn't counted the money in a while. It was bee running away money. She quickly straightened it out, making two small stacks and sliding them in each side of her bra. She sighed, she was glad Sam and Dean hadn't seen this place. She didn't need any more of their pity, and Castile. Her mind was easily taken over with the thought of the deliciously adorable Angel.   
His messy chocolate hair, beautiful crystals blue eyes, perfect lips... She quickly shook her head. He was beautiful and out of her league. Oh how she wished to just taste his lips once, her whole body shuttered with the idea and she let his name slip from her lips.   
"Castile," She whispered, but it was more of a breathy moan. A moan of pure pleasure, as she let herself think about their lips meeting once again. She smiled to herself as she looked around the apartment one more time, remembering herself. She closed her eyes, she wasn't worth the Angels kindness and certainly never his kiss. Just as she went to start heading for the door a knock came. She pulled her eyebrows together, not expecting anyone. She went to open it, she was greated with her landlord,   
"Oh good your home, " He smiled, Stephanie didn't bother to even return one, because she knew the only reason he was here was because he needed the rent early. He had a problem with gambling and was in deep with the local loan sharks. She looked at him annoyed.   
"I'm leaving," She said lowly trying to push past him. He caught her by the arm.   
"See I'm in deep this time and I need that money. Now you can either give it over or I can see if they are willing to trait. Pretty thing like yourself could become very useful," He sneared. Stephanie was no stranger to the brutality of men. She was quick to drop her stuff, living her leg and catching him in the nuts. The man hissed in pain, uttering some words that were hard to make out, but Stephanie was sure she had an idea. As she turned to run, she ran in to somthing that didn't budge, she was almost knocked back as she hit what she though to be a wall. Arms quickly wrapped around her keeping her from falling to the ground.   
"Stephanie," His voice was like music to hear ears, unfortunately it was like that one song that was over played to much so now you cringe when you hear it.   
"Castile," She forced a smile. Caught! He quickly but gently turned her so she was behind him it was like a dance, and happened so fast she bearly noticed, untill she heard the landlord gasping for air.   
"If you ever lay your hand on a woman again, just know that I will find out and I will return!" Castile growled as he held the man by the neck above his own head. He then dropped him and the man lay gasping for air.   
"What are you?!" Her landlord gasped. Castile looked down on him.   
"I am an angel of the Lord," He said lowly, and turned toward Stephanie.   
"Are you hurt?" He asked. She huffed, her pride was, but other wise no.   
"I'm fine, can we just go?" She asked turning to see Sam and Dean standing with their arms crossed like two pissed off older brothers. She sighed and cursed under her breath. She was escorted back to the car, with Dean in front of her, Castile at her side and Sam watching from behind. Once they made it to the car Dean was the first one to speak.   
"Do you have a death wish?! Is it not enough we just saved your ass from vampires, now your running away from Cas, and what was up with him?!" Dean yelled as they sat in the car. He had been an older brother too long. She didn't say anything, what was there to say.   
"The silent treatment is not going to work, we were worried sick! You just lucky Castile heard you," Sam butted in. Stephanie too a small gas of air and looked at Castile questioning.   
"I never prayed for you!" She snapped. Castile looked down at her, his eyes soft.   
"Then how did I hear you call to me?" He asked lowly. Stephanie felt chills down her spine. It wasn't her calling for him, it was when she thought of his kiss, it made her want to scream his name. She did, she had spoken his name. She sighed leaning against the door, looking out the window.   
"Sorry. I just knew you guys wouldn't let me go there alone, and I just," She sighed, what was she supose to say. Don't feel bad for me?   
"Didn't want us to see that you lives in a shitty apartment with a skeezy landlord?" Dean's voice was still upset. Stephanie couldn't bring herself to look at him.   
"Yeah," She sighed. "Look I won't run anymore but please can we go get a drink?" She asked. "My treat, for being a pain in your ass," She asked.   
"I could go for a bite, what about you Dean?" Sam answered, his voice less angry. Stephanie peaked up from under her dark brown hair.   
"Can I please go to the hotel first?" I don't want to be seen with out makeup anymore. Sam looked back at her, while Dean looked at her threw the mirror.   
"What do you need make up for?" Dean barked, still clearly up set at what she had done. Stephanie looked up at him.   
"For starters have you seen these eye bags and don't even get me started on my brows," She huffed going in to all girly mode.   
"Alright!" Dean yelled. "I can't take it anymore!" He yelled starting the car and going. Stephanie let out a little giggle.   
"And you survived hell?" She asked. She heard Sam stifle a laugh.   
"Demons, pain, I can handle. You going on and on about your eye bags, I can't!" Stephanie gigged.  
"Someone's going to have to get me in touch with Lucifer!" She laughed. Sam looked back at her.   
"Uhh Lucifer is dead," He said lowly. Stephanie looked at him shocked and then at Castile.   
"He umm, it was a thing," Castile seemed to be at a loss for words. She sighed again shaking her head.   
"Of course he is. Who haven't you killed? God?" She asked. There was an uneasy silence. "You killed God?" She asked only half shocked.   
"We didn't have a choice," Dean said lowly. She shook her head.   
"Ya know what, new rule, unless it applies to me, I don't wanna know!" She stated bluntly.   
"In all fairness you did ask," Castile pointed out. Stephanie side eyed him.   
"Shut up!" She said lowly. The rest of their short ride was quite they pulled in to the motel and Stephanie looked up at Dean. "How much for the room?" She asked. He shook his head.   
"Your a pain in the ass, but we'll keep you. Just no more running," He said as he turned and handed something to Castile. "You two are in 22 and Sammy and I are next door in 23," He smiles. She narrowed her eyes at Dean.   
"Now don't take this the wrong way, but Castile doesn't sleep!" She pointed out the obvious, as Sam and Dean got out of the car.   
"Yeah, and you aren't allowed to take off, so although Cas has royally screwed up once, I'm putting him in charge again to make sure you stay put," Dean smiled, proud of himself.   
"Dean that's not fair, how was I supposed to stop her?" Castile asked. Dean looked at him annoyed.   
"You have two arms," He said, as he walked behind Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her holding her in place. Castile did not look amused. Stephanie was also not amused as she tried to push him off. As they kept walking.   
"You said no one is to touch her," He retorted. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Dean. Looking back at him. He cleared his throat.   
"I mean if she's trying to get away!" He growled. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together again. Hurring to catch up with him.   
"As a posed to?" She asked curiously. Dean didn't look at her as he opened his door and walked away. Sam flashed her a smile.   
"We'll see you when your ready," He waved, shutting the door.   
"I think he ment sexually, but I am still not completely sure, "Castile said after the door was closed. Stephanie looked back at him.   
"You know what Winchester, ain't your dam business who I sleep with!" She yelled at the boys door before snatching the key from Castile and opening theirs'.  
It was quiey as Stephanie flopped her bag down on the bed, and went to the bathroom hearing the door closes, as she pushed the door shut and started to undress. She turned the shower on and jumped in. These three might be the death of her she thought, as she washed her face and then her hair and body. After she was done she shut off the water, she sighed as she stepped out of the shower and dried off. Forgetting she wasn't alone, as she opened the door to the bathroom and in a towel walked out to start going through her clothes. Castile was standing by the door still, as she looked up remembering he was there.   
"Oh, opps," She kind laughed as she grabbed her bag and scurried back to the bathroom.   
About thirty minutes later she amerged. Her long brown hair dried and cascading down her back. Her sapphire blue eyes incases in black eyeliner and neutral eyeshadows, her lips pained a beautiful red. She was dresses in her favorite black ripped skinny jeans, with a Lacey camisole under a fitted leather jacket. She looked up to see Castile's mouth hung slightly opend. She couldn't help but bit her lip as she smiled at him.   
"Do I look alright?" She asked, her voice giving away how nervous she was under his watchful eyes.   
"Stunning," He said lowly. Stephanie brushes a long trestle of hair behind her ear as there was a knock on the door.   
"Cas, let us in," Dean yelled. Castile quickly rushed to the door as Stephanie checked herself in the mirror one more time. "You about ready in here?" Deans voice filled the small room. Stephanie turned around to look at him.   
"Yes," She answered kind of annoyed. She saw his expression change to one of shock.   
"Wow," Sam said from behind his brother. She giggle out.   
"I told you, make up is a girl's best friend. Dean broke in to a smile.   
" I'm never going to say it's unnecessary again, that's for sure!" He grind. Sam slapped him.   
"Dean! Stephanie to be fair, you've been on bed rest, this is the first time we are seeing you out. I'm sure the make up make you feel more confident so we are seeing that," Sam tried to justify it. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Oh come on!" Dean growled at his brother. "That shit there Sammy is why you never get laied," Dean said as they headed out the door. Stephanie went to falllow as she stopped looking g at Castile.   
"You look absolutely breath taking either way," He said, with what she could have only assumes would be a bush. She smiled at him as he motioned for her to go ahead of him.   
The all made it to the car, Sam and Dean still arguing, Stephanie and Castile sitting in the back quite. She looked over to him, as their hands brushed, she bit her lip as she smiled, shivers ran up her spine again. Her head spun, hear heart racing, how was he capable of such things.   
"So where do you wanna go to eat?" Sam finally started on ignore Dean's bitching. Stephanie jumped slightly at his voice. She was so captivated in her thoughts of Castile,   
"Um, wherever is fine," She shrugged.   
"What's a good burger place around here?" Dean asked. Stephanie though for a second.   
"Actually the bar up here on the left has food. Really good burgers, chicken, and salads," She named off a few menu items. Dean nodded, as he turned tward it.   
"Sammy I even though of you, they have salad," Dean beamed. Sam rolled his eyes, as they got out of the car. Stephanie looked up as she got out her side and saw the guys waiting for her. She gave a big smile as she hurried to their sides. They grabbed a table and a waitress was over to their table.   
"What can I...... Stephanie!" The girl sounded surprised. Stephanie looked up at her unfazed. "I heard you went missing," She looked around the table quickly. "I'd have dispeared too," She winked and smiled. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"I got a job," She said annoyed with the blond waitress. The girl looked around the table again.  
"Are they accepting applications?" She smiled again. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Jack and coke," Stephanie replied still sounding annoyed. The girl gave a small huff, and wrote down what she said. Looking around the table.   
"Three beer's," Dean said lowly. The girl nodded and walked away with out another word.   
"A friend of yours?" Sam asked lowly. Stephanie was burning wholes in the table with her eyes.   
"No, we worked here together once," She answered her voice low with malice. There was a quiet that covered the table, untill the waitress came back.   
"Three beer's and a jack and coke, will there be anything else?" She asked, her eyes resting on Stephanie.   
"Have you seen anyone else sence you been back?" She asked, seemingly unfazed by Stephanie's attitude.   
"There isn't anyone here I wanna see," Stephanie looked up at her annoyed. The girl smiled at her.   
"Trevor would lovve to see you," She smiled dragging out the work 'love'. Stephanie raised her eyebrows at the girl, but still looked annoyed.   
"I'd rather have my legs broken, again," She said plainly. "Now can I get some hot wings, boneless. Ranch, and a salad," She eagerly pushed the girl on her way.   
"Yeah, I'll take a large salad," Sam piped in.   
"Double cheeseburger, Fry's," Dean was next to speak. Her eyes landed on Castile.   
"I um," He started to speak. Stephanie interjected.   
"He wants Sandy's cheesecake, strawberries, on the side," Stephanie smiled. Castile, Sam and Dean all looked at her, as the waitress wrote it down, and walked away. Dean was the first to speak.   
"You know Cas doesn't eat," Dean said lowly. Stephanie smiled.   
"I like sweet stuff, and it would have looked funny," She smiled. Sam smiled at her.   
"That's actually kind of smart," He shrugged. Dean looked mildly impressed.   
"Does help with the weird looks we get when you never order," He said lowly. Castile was quite. Stephanie smiled at him, as they continued talking and waiting for their food.   
Sam talked about a possible case that sounded like a good starter case for Stephanie. She nodded, it was time to face the things that go bump in the night. Dean brought up that they needed to get her some dress clothes and some IDs so that they could pass her off as FBI as well. Sam was quick to pull his phone out and send a text to someone. He quickly got a reply and told them that they would have to go pick that up. Their dinner was nice, and quiet mostly. They ordered some more drinks and talked some more, about what she could expect. Mostly to hang back and watch the boys. They would protect her. They were having a good laugh when two men walked up to the table one with a wide grin.   
"Hey Freak!" He laughed, Stephanie's eyes shot up to the voice.   
"Virgin," She sneered back. He gave a small forced laugh.   
"Think your real funny. I'll have you know, I haven't been a virgin in years," He said cocky. She rolled her eyes.   
"Congratulations, but I can't believe they let you out of jail so soon," She cocked a smile at him. He 'pfft' and rolled his eyes.   
"Listen freak, you are always going to be a freak," He snapped.   
"Hey, Nate, come on dude," The man beside him said. Dean stood up now.   
"Yeah Nate, dude why don't you clam down before I calm you down, way down," Dean stood straight, boating out his chest, a whole head and shoulders taller then the man running his mouth. Nate looked up at him, and tried to bow up himself.   
"Dude, you don't know what a freak she is! The FBI borough her here," He stammered, but rushed off. The other man looked at Dean scared.   
"I'm - uhh Stephanie, I'm sorry. You know he will never change," He said lowly. She shrugged.   
"I'm use to it, Matt. How have you been?" She asked lowly. He kind of smiles at her.   
"Oh you know how it is around here. So.. Can you still do it?" He asked lowly. Stephanie threw him a hard glare.   
"That was a long time ago, and I think you should go," She growled. He cast his eyes down.   
"I never thought you were a freak, I'm sorry for what happened," He said and rushed away. Stephanie bit at her lip, not looking at any of the guys.   
"Ok what are they talking about?" Dean finally broke the silence, after Matt was out of ear shot. Stephanie eyes snapped up at him, but looked down just as quickly.   
"Nothing," She cleared her throat. She could feel hard stares all around. She took a breath, biting her lip and remained quite.   
"The FBI brought you here?" Sam finally asked. Stephanie finally growled.   
"I don't know, I've blocked out a lot from my childhood. I don't even know if he was a real agent. He was," She looked around. "He was odd," She said lowly.   
"What is weird?! " Dean asked, lowly, but urgent. Stephanie looked side to side.   
"He came in after my parents died, we went on a long car ride, I don't remember it all, I was three he was... It was me and him, we stayed in hotels, he let me have ice cream for breakfast," She picked out the parts she could remember, but still knew there was something off about the man that had claimed to be a federal agent. Dean eyes were on her.   
"Ok, none of that is really weird, what's weird is that the FBI relocated you," Sam pointed out. "How did your parents die?" Sam asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"I don't remember, no ever told me, and any paperwork on me is disappeared," She shrugged. The brothers looked each other.   
"What was it, he was talking about?' Castile interjected. "Can you still do it?" He repeated the boys words. Stephanie looked at the table.   
"I could move things when I get angry," She said lowly.   
"You can move stuff with your mind and you are surprised about vampires and angels?!" Dean growled. Stephanie looked up at him.   
"I can't do it anymore!" She protested. They all looked at her sceptical.   
"Things like that usually don't just stop," Sam pointed out. Stephanie shrugged, she didn't mention the beatings she would suffer if she used her abilities.   
"Is there anything your not telling us?" Castile interjected. Stephanie took a sharp breath.   
"They brought in a priest one time," She shuddered. Dean looked at her an eyebrow raised.   
"How'd that go?" He asked lowly. She shrugged again.   
"I don't know, have you ever been tied to a chair and yelled at in another language for hours on end while holy water was thrown at you?" She asked. Dean kinda looked around. Stephanie sighed "I was ten" She said annoyed. Dean didn't make eye contact after that.   
"They thought you were possessed," Sam said lowly. Stephanie sighed,   
"Let me guess deamons?" She asked.   
"Yes demons are real as well, " Castile assured her. She playfully leaned her for head against his jacket.   
"Wonderful, angles, demons, god, Lucifer, ghouls, ghosts, vampires, wear wolves," She listed them off as she repeatedly banged her head off Castile's arm lightly.   
"So is there anything else?" Sam asked with a slight clearing of his throat. She sighed.   
"No, nothing I can remember," She said lowly. The table was quiet, for a few minutes.   
"How did you stop?" Sam finally asked. Stephanie sighed, trying to hold back the tears.   
"The beating helped," She swallowes a lump in her throat. There was another long pause. Castile, reached over and gently placed his hand on hers. The annoying waitress came back and Dean ordered a bottle of whisky for them to drink. They drank more then they should, and were there until the bar closed. Stephanie lead a roundy wobbley walk back to the hotel. Stephanie and Castile made it into their room. Stephanie smiled up at Castile, as she started to move stuff off the night stand.   
"Stephanie what are you doing?" He asked, as she tried to lift the bed side table. As she fell backward failing miserably. She giggled as Castile's arms wrapped around her waist.   
"Well hello!" She giggled, looking back at him. She felt him stiffen behind her. She giggled, and gently pulled away from him. "I wanna move that and put the beds together," She said lowly. Castile regained himself and at walked forward, lifting the small table as if it was a feather and moved it to the other side of the room. Stephanie smiled at him and moved tward him kissing his cheek.   
"Your a prince!" She giggled as she went to the bathroom. Humming "you can make me a believer, even if that shit ain't true," She sang as she changed in to her night clothes. As emerged from the bathroom in shorts and tank top her eyes fell on Castile, she whispered "baby I'd kill for you," Her mouth kind of turned up at the end. Then she saw he had pushed the beds together. She smiled as she jumped in the bed, and wiggled around, smiling up at Castile.   
"Have you ever just laid in big bed and been able to just relax?" She asked, Castile shook his head.   
"No," He said lowly. She shook her head.   
"What do you do, while we sleep?" She asked. Castile shrugged.   
"I wait," He said matter of factly. She shook her head.   
"Well if you wanna light, to wait with," She said snuggleing in to the pillow, closing her eye's. Sleep wouldn't come though as she tossed and turned for a while unable to her comfortable. Finally she sat up, Castile looked up at her. He had a book in his hand, and he had sat down in the arm chair.   
"A big bed is no fun when you can't sleep," She said lowly. Castile stood up and awkwardly stood by the bed. Stephanie crawled tward him. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, his face close to her's.   
Stephanie," He whispered, his hot breath on her face. She inhaled sharply and crashed her lips to his, unable to control her actions. He had her head spinning as usual and she was sure the drinking didn't help. Their kiss was hungry, Castile was as eager as she was, his one hand held the back of her head and his other arm around her. She tangled her figures in his hair, his tongue wasting no time to push threw her lips and explore her mouth, as she gently tested him with her own. They finally parted both breathing heavily. Stephanie, wanted to let him take her, but her whole body ached and she knew she couldn't. Not just yet, they had to wait.   
"Cas, just come lay with me," She whispered, her own decision killing her, but she knew it was for the best. There was a slight growl in his throat, but he crawled in beside her.  
Stephanie turned to face him and his arms went around her. She was warm, she felt like she had at the bunker. Like a blanker. She settled in to his chest, feeling all her thoughts stop. Her body was eerily calm and she felt safe for the first time in her entire life.just like at the bunker. Her brain tried to form words but she couldn't.   
"Rest now," Castile said, but she wasn't sure if he had any spoke it or if it was something heard in her mind as, he kissed her head. It was the last thing she hear and felt as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie woke up, the same way every morning, sence Castiel had started sleeping with her. Knowing she had to use the bathroom, but not wanting to move away from the warmth and safety of Castiel's arms. She knew Castiel had felt her stire and he let her go. She growled lowly, as she looked up at him. Nothing had happened sence the kiss the night she was drunk, but she wished with every fiber of her being.   
"Go," He said horsely. She sighed as she slipped out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. She hated waking up, now that she knew having him near made her sleep and just feel better. She returned from the bathroom and stood looking down at Castiel who hadn't moved.   
"The guys are going to want to go soon," She said lowly. Castiel nodded, she wanted him say 'to hell with them'. 'To hell with it all', and pull her back in to bed and take her. Instead he sat up slowly and got out of bed. She sighed, lowly, Castiel looked over at her as he took off his t-shirt. She had talked him in to wearing more casual clothing to bed.   
"Is something wrong?" He asked. Her face flushed as she looked at his toned arms and sculpted chest. She turned, and grabbed her own clothes.   
"Nothing," She said quickly as she scurried back to the bathroom. She quickly dressed and did her make up, coming back out and giving Castiel a smile. He was also dresses in his full suit and trenchcoat. Stephanie wanted to say something but her voice was stuck in her throat. Suddenly there was Deans ritualistic knock on the door that saved her. Castiel made the few steps to the door, and opened it.   
"Morning," Sam said, as Stephanie walked behind Castiel and gave a small smile.   
"Coffee," Dean and Stephanie said in unison. Sam and Castiel looked at them as Dean plowed threw Sam and headed for the car. Stephanie stepped around Castiel, then Sam and headed for the car. The car ride was quiet like every other morning. There was no talking before coffee. They made it to the diner. The waitress had just made it to the table and Dean and Stephanie both asked for coffee.   
"The pot!" Stephanie added, as the waitress walked away. She stopped for a second and nodded. "So what are we here for?" She asked lowly still trying to process the art of forming words.   
"Wow,"Samm laughed lowly, looking from Dean to Stephanie. "Uh, well there are reports of victim's being mauled by wild animals, so, " Sam looked up at her, testing her.   
"No pop quizes before coffee!" She growled, gently laying her head on Castiel's arm.   
"Why don't you ever make coffee in the hotel room? " Castiel asked, observent. Stephanie sighed at him,   
"Shut up!" She growled lowly. The waitess returned with the pot of coffee and Stephanie and Dean threw dangers at each other as they reached for it. Stephanie slapped Dean's hand away and poured her coffee with a cocky smile.   
"Hurry up! " Dean growled, as Stephanie took her time to pore her coffee. She looked up at him with a death glare.   
"Why are these stupid cups so small!" She growled. "Next stop we make I'm getting one of them giant coffee cups," She growled looking at Sam. He gave her a smile and nodded.   
It was weird she had only been with these guys only about a month now, but she was already so comfortable with them. It seemed as though they were also comfortable around her. About Stephanie's third cup of coffee she had mentally started processing life.   
"Wear wolves," She said lowly. Looking over to Sam, he smiled.   
That is what we are thinking," He smiled, showing his approval. Dean, who had just shoved a whole bite of food in his mouth gave a annoyed scoff.   
"Don't be so quick to give her praise, Sammy," Dean said threw his food, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Stephanie and Sam shared a smile.   
"Ok dad!" She mocked, "what I miss?" She asked. Dean looked at her swallowing his food.   
"You got to figure it out," He smiled, that cheesey I'm the oldest, and have been doing it longer than anyone here. Stephanie looked up at him annoyed.   
"It's not a full moon," Castiel interjected. Dean thew him a look.   
"Cas!" Dean scolded. Stephanie smiled hugging him.   
"What it's not a test, yet," She pointed out. Dean shook his head.   
"And when it is?" He questioned. She smiles at him.   
"If I find myself in trouble, I'll pray for Castiel," She smiled. Castiel looked at her, with a slight smile, of amusement maybe.   
"What if Cas can't get to you, and why do you still use his full name?" Dean was quick with the comebacks. Stephanie looked from Dean back to Castiel and shrugged.   
"I fight, or I die. I've been fighting my whole life, and I'm not ready to die yet," She answered, looking at her pancakes. There was a silence that fell over the table, for a few moments.   
"Well, can't exactly be a Winchester if you don't die at least once," Dean said lowly. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled. As much as she and Dean butted heads, he was like the big brother she never had. Sure Sam was also like a brother, but Dean was the oldest brother. The one who has done it all so he wasn't going to put up with her or Sam's crap.   
Sam was more or the one she could talk to, and didn't over think the big brother role. He was one that if it wasn't going to get anyone hurt, then it was fine. She could feel though that she has feelings for both of them. She needed Dean's father like additude and Sam's brothly one. The I'll cover for you, and we will go down together.   
Not that there would ever be a question on where Sam's loyalty lied. He and Dean were thick as thevies. Ready to die for each other, Stephanie needed that in her life. She wanted to be part of this family so bad. Hell maybe she was and she didn't even know it.   
"So hey, I was just thinking, you need an ani-posesstion tattoo" Sam said pulling down his shirt so Stephanie could see his. She looked at dean who did the same. She then looked at Castiel. She had seen him shirtless already. He didn't have one on his chest.   
"I am an angel of the Lord, I don't need an anti possession tattoo," His voice was gruff as usal. Stephanie bit her lip.   
"Is there a plan B?" She asked. Dean looked at her annoyed.   
"No! You already ring in your tongue and nose, no there's no plan 'B'", he answered annoyed. Stephanie sighed.   
"No, I'm not afraid of tattoos, I just already tried to get one and.. I didn't take," She said lowly. Dean looked at her, confused.   
"You wanna repeat that?" He asked looking at her blankly. She sighed.   
"Look, I dated this asshole for like two years, trying to get him to do a back piece for me. Long story short, he actually started got about half way through the first line and my skin healed itself. I was pissed, tattoos are a no go," She sighed.   
"Wait, you healed a tattoo?" Sam asked looking shocked and confused. She nodded.   
"Yeah sucks, because now I'm definitely not getting on to heaven," She said absentminded. There was a confused quiet over the table. She didn't want to look at anyone.   
"What would a tattoo have to do with you getting in to heaven?" Castiel finnaly spoke. Stephanie sighed and chugged what was left of her coffee.   
"I never believed in God or Lucifer. Look my life has been living hell, literally. I just thought that if there was such a place. I could use my wings to get in, " Saying it out loud made it sound stupid. She didn't rise her eyes up and look at anyone.   
"You were getting Angel wings?" Dean asked. Stephanie just gave a small shrugg biting at her lip, she still refused to look up. She felt Castiel lean in closer to her.   
"Hey, I know God personally and I don't think you're going to have any trouble getting in, " He said lowly. Stephanie's eyes shot up meeting his crystal blue ones, and she smiled at him. Her face was warm with the furmilure blush, her head slightly spinning and her stomach wildly fluttered like she has eaten a thousand butterflies, instead of pancakes.   
"Hey," Dean called, bringing her back to reality and making her dark eyes leave Castiel's amazing ones. She looked at Dean. "You didn't think to tell us before now that your skin can magically heal itself?" He grunted. Stephanie sighed.   
"Sorry, the things you fine "normal" are things you get called a freak for by "normal" people," She explained using air quotes around the words. Sam looked over at his brother.   
"She has a point" He said. Dean thew him a look of death.   
"Ok anything else, that's not so normal?" Dean asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"None than stick out. I don't go looking for memories though. I mean you both spent time in hell, so you care to look back on them memories every day? Or are they pushed so far back in your mind you barricaded them in with a brick wall?" She asked. Dean sighed as he sipped at his coffee. Sam gave her that awkward smile, he gave when he was a loss for words.   
"So wear wolves," Castiel finally said something after a long silence. Stephanie's mind when back to the case at hand. She pulled out her phone and checked the date and moon cycle. The next full moon isn't for a little while. So we have to be dealing with an Alpha?" She asked. Sam smiled at her, encouraging her to continue. "So we are for an Alpha," She repeated, her brain was trying to remember everything she knew on alphas.   
"Maybe he's making a bigger pack?" She asked. Dean side eyed her, and she sighed knowing the look.   
"Sammy it's your lucky day. Steph, Cas your on lore, figure out what is going on. Sammy you and I are going to interview the locals. We'll meet up later at the hotel and we'll figure this out," Dean barked orders. Stephanie sighed, as they got up and left the diner. Her and Castile getting in to an old beat up car.   
"Ever think they are going to let me do any actual work?" She grumble at Castile. He smiled over at her.   
"We just want you to stay safe," He said lowly. Stephanie let out a sigh. He said 'we' meaning him too. She took it as a small victory.   
"Fine." She agreed lowly "So tell me about wear wolves," She smiled at him.   
"Well Alpha's don't need the full moon to change. They are faster and stronger, then lower level wear wolves. they also don't get tired as easily as a newly turned wear wolf, " He was quite a few minutes the spoke again. "This could also be a pure blood," He reminded her, that there were more then one type of wear wolf.   
"So how do we kill it?" She asked. Castile took a deep breath.   
"Dean will be upset if I keep giving you the answers," Castile pointed out. Stephanie sighed knowing he was right.   
"But I'm cute," She giggled batting her eyes. Castile looked over at her briefly.   
"You are beautiful, but what does that have to do with wear wolves?" He asked clueless. Stephanie blushed a deep crimson, she didn't have to look in a mirror to know. Her breath caught in her throat. He thought she was beautiful? The rest of the short drive was very quite, Stephanie was unsure what to say after that.   
They made it back to the hotel room and Stephanie quickly hurried in and got to work researching. Reading anything online she could find, then moving to the books. She engrossed herself in learning all she could. She knew Sam and Dean already knew how to kill them. They already had all the weapons and tools, this was all for her benefit. She sighed after a couple hours of research. Her brain was killing her, and all the words seem to run together. She saw Castile look up at her, she knew his question, before he spoke it.   
"I have to get out of this room," She answered him. He nodded. They walked out the for and room and Castile's phone started to ring.   
"Dean," He answered. Stephanie gave a small smile, as she got in to the old car. Castile followed. "Yes, alright... Ok, bye" He said as he hung up. Stephanie looked over to him.   
"What Dean have to say?" She asked lowly.   
"Meet him and Sam at the diner," Castile answered, she nodded.   
"He say they found anything?" She asked. Castile shook his head.   
"No, just said meet him at the diner," He answered. She nodded again, biting at her bottom lip. His words still bouncing around in her head. "Your beautiful," She shivered.   
"So do angels date?" She asked her voice shaking but curiousity getting the better of her. Castile looked over at her, again.   
"Do you mean romantically?" He asked lowly. She giggled, a little.   
"Typically what dating means," She blushed. He was quite a few minutes until they reached the small diner.   
"I personally haven't dated much. I can't speak for my brotheran, I have however slept with a few human women," He seemed slightly embarrassed. Stephanie smiled, biting the inside of her lip.   
"No one who stuck out huh?" She asked, very nervous. Castile turned and looked her in the eyes.   
"No, I have not found anyone special," He seemed like he was struggling for words. Stephanie nodded, unable to hold his perfect eyes.  
"Do you believe in all that? Marriage and sole mates?" She asked, her heart pounding. She looked up after a second, she saw Castile lick at his slightly chapped lips.   
"I don't know if I have given it much actually thought," He answered. Stephanie nodded, of course he didn't he was an angel.   
"Do you believe in that?" He asked, lowly. Her eyes had fallen back away from his. Now they shot up. Her heart felt like it was beating erratically.   
"I've never had much luck with men," She said lowly, her voice strained. Castile reached out to her. Her eyes looked up at him.   
"Are you alright?" He asked sounding nervous. She swallowed hard and smiled.   
"No, Cas I'm fine," She blushed wildly, giving a giggle. He looked at her confused. He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a loud knocking sound that made Stephanie jump and scream, Castile seemed unfazed. He opened the door.   
"Hello Dean," He said as monotone as usual. Stephanie got out of the car throwing dangers in Dean's direction.   
"What was going on in there?" He asked, Castile. Stephanie shoulder checked Dean on her way by.   
"Ass!" She growled. She didn't stop to hear Deans answer, but it didn't stop him from giving one.   
"I'm adorable!" He yelled at her, she rolled her eyes as she went in and found a table. Sam was the second to sit. She looked back and saw Dean with his arm around Castile talking in hushed tones. She shook her head and looked back at Sam.   
"He's just looking out for you," He smiled. Stephanie threw a look of 'seriously?'  
"From Cas?" She asked. Sam and her had a way of talking with just looks, and she was pretty sure he knew her feelings for Castile. Maybe Dean did too, she wasn't sure.   
"Well," Sam raised his eyebrows at her, and smiled. She smiled back despite how disappointed she was that her conversation with Castile was cut short. Dean and Castile sat down and a waitress came over and they ordered.   
Lunch was full of small conversations and mostly teasing from Dean. Castiel seemed lost when Dean ment half the time. Stephanie finnaly had enough of Dean and decided to turn back to the case. Dean seemed kind of annoyed that she had changed the subject.   
"All work and no play," He barked. She rolled her eyes as she looked over her menu again. The waitress came back to take their dishes.   
"Can I get a piece of that chocolate peanut butter cake?" Stephanie asked. The waitress nodded.   
"Pie, the Apple, please, " Dean smiled. The waitress looked over at Castile, when Sam shook his head and politely said no.   
"He wants the brownie, milk shake, " Stephanie answered. The lady looked at Stephanie but nodded her head. Castile sat still. This had become normal Stephanie ordering two deserts.   
"How, where? I mean I'm use to Dean, but have you always ate this many sweets?" Sam asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Yeah, I guess I have. I wasn't allowed to have sweets a lot growing up," She shrugged. The waitress brought back their desert and left. Stephanie took the milk shake from Castile and let out a small moan of delight. She looked at them. "What?! I like sweet things. It's like heaven!" She gushed. She then blushed, remembering she was with an angel. "Ok my heaven," She corrected. Den looked at her like she had a point.   
"Mine is full of pie," He laugh, smiling at Castile, who didn't seem amused.   
"That's not how heaven works Dean," He growled lowly. Stephanie frowned.   
"What is it like?" She asked, now actually curious about it.   
"Each sole is given there own place. There own idea of what makes them happy, but I really shouldn't be telling you about it" He said lowly as Stephanie placed her empty plate in front of him. Moving back to her milk shake. After lunch Dean smiled at Stephanie she looked at him confused.   
"What?" She asked a little annoyed.   
"Do you think our heaven's would intertwine and it would be an all you could eat buffet?" Dean asked excited. Stephanie laughed out loud this time.   
"Hell yeah! Best heaven ever!" She agreed, as she raised her hand up and they high fived. Castile shook his head.   
"That's not really how it works," He said lowly. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Of course not, that would be too perfect," She sighed finishing her shake.   
"Alright, so here's the plan," Sam got them back on the subject of work. Stephanie rolled her eyes, and quietly waited?   
"Sammy, Cas and I are going out. You are staying in," Dean took over, being his over protective self as usual. She gorlwed out loud.   
"Seriously!? I can do this why won't you let me try?!" She snapped, Dean put his hands up.  
"A month ago, we found you half dead in a barn. Vampires were draining you of your blood," He reminded her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes again.   
"That was a month ago, seriously why'd you let me join your club I'd your not going to let me fight monsters?!" Her voice was upset, but still low.   
"Stephanie, I believe what Dean is trying to say, is none of us want you hurt, or untill we can figure out exactly what abilities you have," Castle was the voice of reason. She exhaled loudly and threw each of then a glare.   
"It's not fair, I can help," She protested. Dean shook his head.   
"No, no way. Your not ready, end of discussion," Dean used his 'dad voice'. Stephanie crossed her arms like a child and didn't say anything else, as the left and Castile took her back to the hotel.   
"Stephanie, he means well. He's just lost a lot of people he considered family doing this," Castile explained lowly. She shook her head.   
"Then why did he even let me in?" She asked. Castile was quite for a second.   
"I think I was the only way he knew to protect you," He answered before rushing out of the room leaving Stephanie on her own.   
She looked threw more books, read what she could. Took apart her gun what felt like a million times. Finnaly she laid down, closing her eyes. Flashes! Hot white light! Her body shook, screams. Stephanie sat up, looking around the room. What was that? A memory? It felt real, it felt intense, but where did it come from? Stephanie didn't try to concentrate on it, what ever it was scared her.   
She turned on the TV and flipped threw the channels. She never really watched much tv, so she didn't exactly know what she was looking for. She settled on a show about ghosts and tried to focus on it. The show did little to hold her attention though, as she laid on the bed pulling the pillow Castile used to lay on closer to her, she could smell him. Did he wear clone? She had never seen him use any. Whatever the smell was, it was intoxicating. She closed her eyes, It was like he was with her. Well almost.   
It was dark. Stephanie couldn't quit figure out what happened to the lights. She was walking though. She finnaly found light, she was in a house in a room. It looked familiar to her, but not something she recognized fully. It was a child's room. The walls were a light purple, matching window curtains. A bed covered with toys and matching comforter set.   
She heard voices, muffled, but they were voices. She followed them down a set of stairs and in to an opened room. The house was so familiar to her, she knew where she was going. More mumbled voices. She realized she was looking up at a bunch of people. She was just a little girl. Their faces she couldn't see, but there were a bunch of them. Four men, two women. They were all talking, but she didn't understand it. One of the men looked at her she smiled.   
"Why don't you just take her with you and the boys?" One man said, a kind of southern draw She pulled her eyebrows together. Why could she all of a sudden understand them.   
"No, she needs to have a some what normal life," A man with a deeper voice said. Stephanie looked up at the two men talking.   
"We'll keep her, we just have to do something about her out bursts," One of the women spoke.   
"That's why I brought help," The man with the deep voice said. The other woman knelt down to her level.   
"Sweet heart, don't be afraid this won't hurt," She spoke kindly. Stephanie smiled up at her. "Now I need you to do everything I tell you, alright?" She asked, he voice still kind, but also stern. Stephanie nodded at her, she felt nervous though.   
"Mommy," She said lowly, the second woman stood and walked over to her, grabbing her hand. The closeness didn't change the ladies feature, they were still blurry.   
"It's ok, hunny," She assured her. Stephanie nodded.   
"Now we will need some things for the spell...." The first lady said. Stephanie recognized the word. 'Spell' magic. Was she a witch? What was she doing in this house? Why was this lady casting a spell on her? What was going on? Stephanie instinctively gripped the lady she had called mommys' hand. The woman squeezed her loving.   
There was another flash of white light. Stephanie couldn't see anything but red. Blood. It was everywhere, walls, ceiling, floor, on her. She saw two bodys covered in it laying on the floor unmoving. She looked at them, tears in her eyes. What happens? Why was ever thing all bloody?   
"Mommy?" She asked. Nothing. Neither body moved. "Mommy!?" Stephanie yelled more frantic. Nothing. She started to cry, hurrying for the phone she looked up at the wall 'Rufus' was the first name she read, and she quickly dial the number. One ring, two rings, three rings.   
"Hello?" A man's voice cam across the other end.   
"My mommy and daddy!" She cried trying to get the words out. "They won't talk to me, there's red, some one painted the walls!" She cried, her child self, unable to realize that it was blood not paint. Suddenly there was banging. Stephanie jumped and sat up. She was in the hotel it was dark, and the banging came again. Stephanie jumped again  
"Stephanie!" Deans voice bellowed threw the door. She quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. She opened it rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
"What the hell?!" She growled, now wondering why Castile didn't let them in.   
"Fall asleep?" Sam asked with a smile. She pulled her eyebrows together, turning on the lights.   
"Yeah, how'd the hunt go?" She asked, setting back down. "Where's Cas?!" She asked noticing the boys where alone.   
"Good, cake!" Dean smiled. Sam nodded.   
"Cas is fine, he had to go see Jack," Sam told her. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together again.   
"Who's Jack?" She asked, confused, they hadn't mentioned a Jack before.   
"Lucifer's son," Dean said. "Come on I'm starting!" He said heading for the door.   
"What?! I thought Lucifer was dead?!" She was really confused.   
"Lucifer is dead, before he died he got a human woman pregnant and she had Jack, but Jack and Lucifer never actually got along. Cas, Dean and I kinda raised him," Sam said, looking like he was actually realizing it for the first time. Stephanie nodded, and stood up with a strech. Stories like this were starting to become normal. Details were unimportant at this point, and she shook it off.   
"Oh, how does my make up look?" She asked, Sam smiled at her.   
"I'd say you look fine, but you probably should check for yourself, " He said lowly.   
"Come on!" Dean yelled from outside the door.   
"Calm down!" She barked back as she ran to the bathroom, she quickly fixed herself and headed to find the guys, who were in the car. She got in and felt lonely already.   
"Are you finally ready" Dean asked, with a smile. She nodded, bitting at her lip. The blanket of warmth and protection was gone. The warm feelings of pure bills, replaced by constant nagging in the back of her head.   
"Ok, what's wrong?" Dean asked. Stephanie bit her lip and looked anywhere, but at Dean.   
"He should be back in a few days. A week at the most," Sam said already knowing there was something between them. Well on her end at least.   
"What is up with you and Cas?" Dean asked, obvious. Stephanie shook her head, heat rising to her face.   
"Nothing!" She said loudly, forcefully. Not casually at all. Sam didn't hide his laughter, Dean parked the car, and turned to look at her.   
"Yeah. Ok. What's going on between you and my angel!" Dean demanded. Stephanie looked at him suprised.   
"Oh, your... I didn't, "Stephanie was embarrassed, she didn't realize him and Dean were a thing. Why did he kiss her then? Why hadn't he told her. Why was he sleeping with her. She felt like a complete moron. She saw Sam shaking his head.   
"Dean stop!" Sam laugh, shaking his head "No, Dean and Cas are not dating," Sam said seriously. Dean shook his shrugged, with a smile.   
"No, but what's up with you two?" He asked seriously. Stephanie sighed, a little pissed he had played suck an awful joke.   
"I don't know, he just makes me feel... Safe," She said lowly. Dean looked at her as though he didn't understand.   
"Alright," Dean said after a minute, "Well let's go get drunk!" He said getting out. She assumed that was all the 'talking about his feeling's he could handle. She looked up at Sam with a slight smile and a shake of her head.   
"Cas, hasn't had much luck with women," Sam said. She nodded.   
"Yeah, well same, but with men," She said lowly. Sam smiled, he went to say something else, but Dean opens the door.   
"You girls done talking about your feelings?" He growled. Stephanie rolled her eyes and got out of the car. The guys were no help, but what did she really expected from guys?   
They drank untill last call as usual. All drinking way to much. If Stephanie thought she was a drinker, she knew she was one now. She still wasn't partial to beer, but her tolerance for liquor had definitely upped in the last month.   
Stephanie also wasn't to eager to go back and sleep alone, try to anyways.   
Dean decided he was bringing a girl back to their hotel room so Stephanie told Sam he could bunk with her. As the made their way in to the small motel room, and looked at the beds that were pushed together. Stephanie let out a giggle and looked at Sam.   
"Oh, yeah. We have to move them," She laughed. Sam smiled, as she tried to push one bed away from the other.   
"Why don't you sit down," He said. As he helped her to the chair and moved the beds with no problem, then put the night stand back between them. Stephanie laughed, and stood up.   
"Well that was easy," She laughed as she, grabbed her clothes, and heading for the bathroom. She changed in to her shorts and tank top, then washing her face. She came back to see Sam laying on his bed in his clothes.   
"Good night," He said lowly, as she climbed in to her own bed.   
"Night," She sighed, as she laid down. Pulling the blankets over her and closing her eyes, as she heard the light go off. Her pillow smelled like her. Shampoo, it hit her as she was inhaling the sent that Sam had taken the pillow that Cas had slept on. She sighed tossing and turning. She wasn't able to sleep, as easily with out him. She could hear Sam's slow breathing from the bed beside her. She sighed as she thought about, Castile amazing smile, his eyes, how they sparkled..   
Finnaly she didn't hear anything, Sam's breathing wasn't beside her, and again it was dark though. She again walked untill she found the light, it wasn't very bright this time though. She could hear yelling, but the words weren't clear. She looked around, dark, damp, concrete. She was in a basement, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
"You have to come get her, Agent Turner!" A woman was yelling, she was scared. Stephanie was scared. It was dark for a long time. Then there was a light. A woman came down the stairs. Stephanie sat up looking at her.   
"Are you going to behave?" She asked sounding scared. Stephanie cried and nodded, again she was a little girl again. The woman then looked up the stairs and nodded at her. "Ok, come on," She said. The Stephanie scurried up the stairs and looked around. There were kids, that just looked at her. No one spoke. The woman led Stephanie to a table where she made her sit. The lady walked away and the children didn't come near. Stephanie looked around. Again this house seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it. There was a loud bang on the door, and the woman spoke to someone now and there was a mans voice with her. They walked in to the kitchen and Stephanie smiled at the man. She knew him, maybe.   
"Come on," He said lowly, as he took her and her things to a car. She sat in the back seat, singing a song. It was just as clear as everything else was. Something she had heard a long time ago, but didn't remember who had sang it to her, or when she had heard it.   
Suddenly, it was the flash of white, and the walls were red. There was red everywhere and screaming. Stephanie looked around she didn't understand what had happened. A boy was laying in the floor, a woman screaming. Stephanie was covered in blood again. She sat up screaming. Something about the blood, something about the whole thing scared her. The light came on and Stephanie looked at Sam who looked at her scared.   
"Are you ok?" He asked. Stephanie looked at the room and then herself. Clean it was just a dream. She nodded, trying to push it from her mind.   
"Just a dream," She said lowly "Just a dream," She said again mostly. For her own sake, because truthfully she wasn't sure it was a dream at all. She didn't know how she was going to survive with out Cas and his shield of protection. She didn't look back at Sam as she tried her hardest to push the dream away, but also go back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie was at the big table in the bunker, she was trying to read another old book, this one was about demons. As interesting as she found it, the long nights of little sleep, didn't help her focus. Her heavy eyes kept closing and she would catch herself sleeping. She never actually remember all of the dream, mostly just that she was covered in blood.  
She had given up on the book and laid her head on the table, and closed her eyes. The white hot feeling was back the burning in her blood. The feeling of something, something. She couldn't put a word for the way it felt. Powerful, maybe? There was. Blood. A lot of it and she saw lifeless bodies again. This time it was no one she recognized. She let out an awful scream and sat up. She looked at her self, there was no blood. She looked up and jumped seeing Castile.   
"Hello Stephanie," He looked at her perplexed. She jumped from her chair and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around her and hugged her back. She blushed, but couldn't find the will to let him go. He didn't seem like her was in a rush to let her go either. Finally, Stephanie blushed trying not to look directly at Castile, but pulling back so that she could see at him.   
"How have you been?"she asked clearly her throat. Castile looked slightly amused with her.   
"Well, and you?" He asked. She nodded.   
"Alright," She lied, she clearly wasn't, but she didn't want to tell him. He looked at her sceptical.   
"You haven't been sleeping well," He answered, she blushed again, and looked down.   
"I just keep having nightmares. I don't know exactly what they are about, but I just remember being covered in blood by the end of them," She sighed leaning her back against the table and keeping her eyes in the floor. When Castile didn't speak she was forced to look up and see why. He was looking at her studying her. She just blushed more. "What?" She asked lowly. Castile closed the small gap between them with one step and looked down at her. Stephanie breath caught in her throat..   
"I will protect you whatever the cost," He said lowly, his hot breath on her face. She couldn't breath, and her eyes were hooded. Was he about to kiss her? His eyes held hers, she wanted him to kiss her. It was almost a need.   
"Cas," She breathed, finnaly able to form words. He looked around quickly.   
"Where are Sam and Dean?" He asked, kind of pulling away looking around. Stephanie almost cried as he pulled away, as her brain processed he had asked her a question.   
"Colorado," She said lowly. He paused, turning back and lookin at her. His crystal blue eyes looked darker, his pulples had taken over. She couldn't form anymore words, as his lips crashed in to hers. Her heart raced, his kiss was hungry and needy. She hadn't noticed Castile's hands on her hips, as he pulled her up on the table and she let out a squeal of surprise. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in to her mouth and explore every inch. When he finished he gently battled with her tongue. She moaned lowly, her brain could bearly keep up with what was going on.   
Castile, pulled his lips from her and she let out a low whimper. He smiled down at her kissing her again quickly. She looked up at him, he held her eyes, there was a slight pause. Her brain was catching up with what had just happened. He leaned back in to her for head to hers.   
"You said they were in Colorado?" He asked lowly, almost as though he was out of breath as well. Stephanie's brain took a minute to process what he was saying.   
"Yeah, Colorado.. Chubacabra," She breathed still catching her breath. Castile sucked in air, as he closed his eyes.   
"Good," He answered lowly as he moved and started his assault on her neck. Stephanie could bearly process what was going on, but let out a low moan. As Castile left slow wet kisses down her neck and over the parts of her chest that weren't covered. He quickly grew frustrating with her shirt stopping him. As he pulled away from her neck and pulled up at her shirt. She squeaked, but helped him pull her shirt off. She looked up at him, sitting in just her bra now.   
"You are absolutely beautiful," He said, lowly, she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him back down to kiss her.   
Suddenly she heard, a tapping noise. She didn't want to stop kissing this perfect angel. Only Cas wasn't there anymore, she was confused and sat up. She was in her bed, and her phone was ringing beside her on her beside table. Stephanie sighed, mad it was only a dream. A wonderful dream, and she was in bed. How did that happen, because she was definitely at the table when she fell asleep. Her phone vibrated again, and she shook her head grabbing at it. Deans name was on the screen.   
"Hello?" She asked groggy.   
"Sleeping?" Dean asked, sounding rough as usual.   
"Yeah," She said lowly. There was a slight pause.   
"Well I'm glad your catching up on beauty sleep, Sleep Beauty," He kind of growled. She wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.   
"What did you call for?" She asked, kinda annoyed with him.   
"Whoa snappy, easy. Sammy and I should have this wrapped up by tomorrow, day after. I called Cas, he should be coming to get you and we are heading to Milwaukee. Time to get your feet wet kid," He said, sounding some what excited. Stephanie heart jumped.  
"Any idea whats there?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.   
"Well Sammy thought it be a good idea to face your fears. We are thinking it's vampires, bunch of people have gone missing in the last month, men and women. Also a lot of cattle mutilation," Dean explained, Stephanie breath caught in her throat. She nodded trying to find her voice.   
"Alright," She said slowly. There was a pause at the other end.   
"Look kid if you don't wanna do this... " Dean's voice trailed off. Stephanie was physically shaking her head.   
"No, Sam's right. I have to," She answer, her voice came out calmer then she would have originally have though.   
"Alright, Dean answered. "Cas has been on a few hunts by himself, he can show you the ropes. Do your research, he'll show you how to interview people; It's not hard" Dean explained. Stephanie nodded again.   
"Alright, I'll start now," She huffed getting up.   
"Sounds good. See you soon," He answered.   
"Bye," She said lowly, and Dean hung up. Stephanie fixed her hair in the small mirror in her room and headed out to find Castile. He would be the only reason she ended up in her bed.   
She walked straight to where she had been reading lore books, and found him sitting at the large wooden table. He had a book in his hands and looked like he was very interested in its. She walked up, and waited for him to notice her. His eyes never raised from his book thought.   
"Your awake," He said lowly turning a page like it was nothing. She pulled her eyebrows together,   
"How did you do that, why?" She asked a little confused and kind of annoyed. Castile set his book down and looked up at her. Endless wonder in his eyes.   
"How did I do what?" He asked. She crossed her arms leaning against the table and rolled her eyes.   
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, kind of annoyed with the clueless angel. He looked at her, still confused, pulling his own eyebrows together.   
"You were sleeping," He answered, obviously. She huffed.   
"I was having a nightmare, about blood and monsters," She said irritated, the lack of sleep the past week wasn't helping her, current situation of now being turned on by a dream.   
"Yes, I saw that, and I fixed it," Castile answered. Stephanie's head was starting to hurt as she looked down at him.   
"How? How did you do that and not actually be with me?" She asked, still completely annoyed with the dream ending and the angel she wanted was as clueless as a newborn, on any sort of social ques.  
"Ah," He said lowly. "My grace, I can use it in many ways, and I see you need protection. Mostly from your own mind, so I let it block our all the negative, and you become relaxed," Castile explained. Stephanie was the one that was clueless now.   
"If you can do that then why do you sleep with me?" She asked lowly, looking at her feet. There was a slight pause on Castile's end.   
"I don't have to use my grace when I lay with you. You find comfort in me, maybe because I am an angel, or maybe it's something else. I'm not really sure, but you are the one who blocks out all the bad things that scare you and keep you awake when I'm with you," He explained, it was an answer, but it still left one question. If he had his grace to do the work, then why lay with her snuggled up to him?   
"You didn't answer why," She whispered lowly, still looking at the ground.   
"I suppose it's my vessel's need for human contact," He said lowly. Stephanie wanted to cry, it wasn't because he liked her, it was just because it was a human thing to do. She swallowed her tears. She had learned a long time ago that men were only ever out for sex, why should this angel be any different. To be fair he was occupying a human man's body.   
"Oh," She said, her voice somewhat horse from the lump in her throat. There was a silence that hung over them. "I'm going to go pack," She finnaly said.   
"What did Dean say?" Castile asked, as Stephanie was almost to the door.   
"Milwaukee, there's a case. Vampire's he's assuming," Tears were welling in her eyes and she cleared her throat to keep it from cracking. "He said you could show me how to interview and find leads. He said they would meet us there in a day or two," She finished quickly, wiping at her eyes, a couple tears slipped past her lids.  
"Alright, do you want to leave tonight or tomorrow morning?" Castile asked. Stephanie took a deep breath.   
"We can leve in a bit. Let me shower and get ready," She answered, not bother staying to hear his answer. Sure sitting in the car with him for hours wasn't going to be any fun, but at least if they went tonight she could always use the time to sleep.   
Stephanie quickly went back to her room and shut the door. She wasn't going to let herself cry over this angel. She took a deep breath and grabbed her phone, in times of sadness or pain she liked to listen to music. Kick ass rock songs or rap, was what she liked to listen to get herself pumped up and make herself feel like a bad ass.   
She placed the phone on the Bluetooth speakers, charging dock, and turned the music up. Louder then she should, but she didn't care. Nothing actually seemed to bother Castile. She found the song 'Monster' by Eminem and Rihanna, and started to sing along with it. Sure it was old, but she really relates with it. She had come to the realization, she would never be 'normal'.   
She then started to pack her clothes. In the last week, the boys had taken her our to get some new clothes. Ones that were more sophisticated for an 'FBI' agent, and just some clothes in general, become the ones she had weren't exactly worth the time to go get, as Dean put it. She sighed, making sure she had everything she needed, besides her toiletries.   
She then headed to the shower and turned the water on, discarding her clothes and stepped in. It felt good to be able to relax for a minute, she was still upset Dean had interrupted her dream. Although it was Dean I mean really, what was she exapexting? Even more then that was that Castile said he helped her with her bad deam. Did he plant the suggestive, dream in her head? Was he trying to get a reaction out of her? See if she'd act on it? Her head was starting to hurts little less as she went threw the motions of her shower.   
Castile, he unfortunately made her head start to hurt again. Sure he wasn't an average man, but what was she supose to do with him? Confess her feelings for him and wait to hear him say he's sorry, but he doesn't understand or he doesn't return her feelings?! She sighed again as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Drying herself off, wrapping the towel around her, and heading back to her room. She could hear the music bouncing off the walls threw the bunker.   
"You could make me a believer  
Even if that shit ain't true  
You gon' make me commit murder  
Baby, I'd kill for you. ..... " She along, as she reached her room she saw Castile in there, she gasped slightly.   
"In my eyes  
Even if you are wrong, you are right  
Even if there is a terrible crime  
It's alright, 'cause I got your back, and I know you got mine  
I belong to the church of your name  
Sing a song, 'cause I worship the ground you walk on... " She said the words breathless. He looked at her.   
"Why is the music so loud?" He asked. She blushed, not exapexting him to be in here. She quickly rushed to turn it down.   
"Sorry," She said lowly. As she listened to the song, and couldn't help but sing with it.   
"Oh, Lord, forgive my weary hands  
And for what they may do  
I'll carry out his evil plans  
If he wants me to.... " She sang looking up to Castile, knowing with ever fiber of her being that she would never be able to deny him, if he ever asked her to do anything. For some reason he got threw all the walls she had put up to keep everyone out and she didn't know how he did it, or why she let him.   
"Is this a 'love song?'" Castile asked lowly, head tiled slightly. Stephanie smiled.   
"Depends on who you ask, some may say that. Others would argue, it's about a woman being controlled by a man," She shrugged turning to find her robe, he hadn't grasped that this was a little awkward.   
"I'm asking you," He stated again, obvious as the sun in the sky. She let out a breath as she tied her robe and sat on the bed.   
"I think it could be, but actually finding someone who really loves you unconditionally is almost impossible. You know like fifty fifty. Sure a girl can love a guy and do whatever he asks, but if he wouldn't do the same thing is that really love?" She asked, looking off at nothing really.   
"I'm not sure what love is," Castile said lowly. She shrugged.   
"Do any of us?" She asked, he was quite a moment, then sat beside her.   
"I think it's about what each of us believes. Like you said, if someone was going to ask you to do something for them, but couldn't do the same. I don't think that's love," He said sounding actually quite sure. Stephanie smiled at him.   
"Equality in relationships is important," She nodded. He looked up at her the adorable confusion painted on his face. She smiled, already knowing his unanswered questions. "Like the song for instance. She says she'd kill for him. Well that's all well and good, but would he do the same?" She asked.   
"Killing is not good," Castile pointed out. Stephanie giggled.   
"No! I know killing people isn't good. What I mean is she is willing to do whatever it takes to make him happy-" She said, when Castile cut in.   
"Is he willing to do the same for her. Do anything and everything for her," He finished her thought. She nodded, smiling.   
"Most men are not. They want you to give them one hundred percent, but only give you ten," She sighed. Castile looked up at her a long moment and she couldn't look away.   
"You have known a lot of men like this?" He asked. She nodded, finnaly able to pull her eyes from his.   
"Yeah, so eventually you just stop caring or trying. You build walls up around you to keep everyone and everything out. So nothing can hurt you again. You heart becomes cold and simple things like friends and another human companion, just seems like another trap," Her words came from her mouth, with out consulting her brain first. She looked up shocked, Castile looked at her, his eyes, sad.   
"Is that why, you didn't go any further after you kissed me?" He asked lowly. Stephanie, gasped lowly, a blush running over her face.   
"Cas, I was drunk. Not a good excuse, I know, but it was a lap in judgment, " She struggled for words. He gave her a hard stare, but didn't say anything right off.   
"Right, I forgot that alcohol affects humans in strange ways," He said as he got up. Stephanie's heart sank, had she really hurt his feelings? She didn't mean to, he was the last person, angel, living thing she would ever want to hurt.   
"Castile wait!" She stood and reached for him. He stopped when her hand landed on his shoulder, but didn't turn to face her. "I don't want to hurt you," She said. He tuned and looked at her, they were close again, and her heart began to best rapidly.   
"Because your afraid that you don't deserve happiness?" He asked lowly, his voice almost taunting her, but his breath hot on her face and her eyes closed for a second. The second was all Castile needed to close the small gap between them and press his lips to hers. Stephanie was shocked at how hungry his kiss was, and she let out a squeak. Just like in her dream Castile didn't waste any time to get his tongue in her mouth and explore it. She did the same. She wouldn't let this opportunity be missed as Castile started to battle his tongue with her's. He kissed her, untill her head was spinning from lack of oxygen and her knees buckled under her. He caughed her though and quickly moved them to the bed.   
Castile laid Stephanie down first then hovered over her. She needed him closer, as she pulled him down on top of her, and he willingly went as she wrapped her body around his. She could feel his hardness under all his clothes, and at this point she didn't care of it was a human reaction or need. She wanted him to take her. Suddenly he pulled away, and she hissed at the lack of contact. His blue eyes we're almost black, like in her dream. It was the look of lust and want in his eyes.   
"Cas," She breathed, still trying to catch her breath. He didn't say anything as he held her eyes. The silence and lack of knowing what was going on was killing her. "Cas!" She cried a little bit louder. She was his, he just had to say it.   
"Is this truly what you want?" He asked lowly, watching her intensely. She looked up at him only a second, before her head started to nod, slowly then faster. "Say it," His voice low and commanding.   
"Yes, Cas I want you," She whimpered, unable to take it back once it was out of her mouth. Not that she would want to. It didn't take him long to connect his lips with her's again and kiss her breathless, then pulling away, as she gave a small cry of protest. He kissed, and bit gently at her jaw and down her neck, making her cry turn in to moans. His hands making quick skillful work of her rob and untying it before she knew he had.   
Castile opened her robe only to reveal a towel. He let out a small growl, pulling her up and pushing it off her shoulders. Her over heated skin, leaving goosebumps as it was exaposed to the cool air, of the bunker. Castile decided to love the newly exposed skin, making her let out a small giggle, as he kissed her shoulders and down her arms. He made it to her hands and looked up at her holding her gaze as he kissed her hand gently a few times. When he finished, he went back to her face.   
"You are absolutely beautiful the more I see of you," He said and kissed her lips quickly. She rolled her eyes.   
"You don't have to do that," She said, but forces a smile at him. He was currently kissing the other arm, and hand when he stopped and looked up at her.   
"Do what?" He asked, kissing her hand a few more times. She cradled his face in her hand a minute.   
"Sweet talk. Tell me I'm beautiful. I get it, your horny, and I'm here," She shrugged, this wasn't her first hook up and it wouldn't be her last she was sure of that. Castile looked down at her, his eyes seemed to grow darker, but it seem to be more anger in them now.   
"I don't know what kind of men you have been with before, but I do believe you are beautiful. Absolutely stunning in fact and I intend on telling you untill you believe me. I will please you until you cry, and beg me to stop, because if any of the men you were with are actually men, they would have already done this. Truthfully I'm glad they messed up," He smiled down at her and leaned in and claimed her lips.   
Her head spun with all the things he has said. The way he had said them, he didn't sound like regular confused Castile. His voice was harder, intimidating and commanding. He had taken control in a way Stephanie had never seen him do. After he was finishes kissing her, he quickly pulled her back up and removed her towel.   
It was all happening so quickly, she had been focused on how bruises her lips felt already, and they had just gotten started. She shivered slightly at the cool air and looked down to see she was completely exposed to Castiel's gaze, as it burned in to her. It seemed like he was taking in ever inch of her and committing it to memory. He finnaly looked up at her after he had raked over her whole body with his eyes.   
"Should have never let you stop kissing me, that night," He said lowly, as he leaned in and pecked her lips. She blushed furiously, maybe he did think she was beautiful. Was it that crazy a guy could actually like her? Yes, her brain hissed at her. He wasn't a normal man, he was an angel.   
She was so ingrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't notice Castile make his way down her chest, until she felt his tongue flick at one of her nipples and she let out a loud moan. She looked down, as be wore a crooked smile. She knew that's just what he wanted for her, as he started using his mouth on one of her breasts and his hand on the other, roughly pinching at the had nipple making her back arch and she would hiss out in pleasure.   
"Everything, about you is so perfect!" He gorlwed as he sucked at her breast and kissed anywhere ha mouth could reach. She whimpered out, it had been a while and he was doing everything right. Where did he learn all this? She could also feel his member throbbing threw his pants she growled out lowly, wanting desperately to free him of his own restraints and release the pressure building inside her.   
"Cas," She painted, he stopped kissing her for a second and looked up at her. She did her best to make herself look innocent, or maybe it was sexy. Honestly she wasn't sure, this would be the first times she'd ever had to ask a man to let her please him.  
"What does my little minks want?" He asked, she fluttered her eyes and arched her back a little, trying not to look like a complete fool. She saw the sides of his mouth turn up, and he slid his hand slowly up her body until he cupped her face. "I may never let you leave this bed, you keep that up," He smiled, kissing her roughly. She had to admit, she like all his attention, as she smiles up at him.   
"Baby, I want a turn," She said in her sweetest voice. He smiled down at her and kissed her hungrily again, untill her head was spinning.   
"I suppose it's fair," He said lowly, as she smiles and started unbuttoning his shirt as he took off his trench coat and suit jacket. Stephanie pushed his shirt off his shoulders and reveled a white T-shirt. She growled at him as he smiled and helped her take it off. Then be kicked his shoes off while she undid his belt kissing at his toned exposed body. Finally Castile stood up and kicked off his pants and boxers. Claiming back in to bed next to her.   
Stephanie hummed pleased looking at the man in front of her. His strong toned chest and arms, leading down to a tight stomach, it wasn't quite a six pack, but he looked too dam good to pass up. She quickly licked her lips and looked up at Castile. He had been confident untill now, now he looked nervous. She smiled, up at him giving him a quick kiss.   
"Only an angel?" She asked with a smile. Castile tilted his head, she smiled more and started to attack his neck. He let out a growl, as his arms went around her waist. She left hot opened mouth kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She nibbled and sucked at his neck a few times earning more growles from him. She smiled up at him, pleased with herself, and then she pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him. Castile looked up at her, his blue eyes held hers. She leaned down and kissed him again.   
"Let me take care of you," She said lowly, as her hand brushed over his throbbing member between them and he hissed at her. He looked up at her, his eyes dark.   
"I suppose it would make things easier," He agreed. She smiled, kissing his lips again and then down his body. She took her time, like he had loving each inch of him like he was a gift. Finally she made it down to his thick throbbing member. She inhaled sharply realizing how large he actually was. She bit her lip, and licked her lips, before she slowly started licking him, slowly up and down, and around his head.   
Castile growled out, as she continued. He fell back in to the pillows when she finnaly started to take him in her mouth, gently mouth fucking him. It don't take long for Castiel to grow tired of her slow pace. He gripped at her hair, and she looked up at him. A twisted smile on his beautiful face. As he sped up and mouth fucked her. She moaned out at how much she actually enjoyed him doing this, and it didn't take long for him to come undone. She took all he had to give, and she smiled up at him after. He pulled her up to his lips and kissed her roughly again, she moaned a little in protest, her lips had become slightly tender.   
With one movement Castile moved her under him and she let out a small squeak and giggled up at him biting her lip. She was enjoying his domaince, she had no idea he could be so commanding.   
"Yes, this is more comfortable," He smiled down at her and pulled her arms above her head, she watched him. He quickly grabbed something on the side of the bed, and she watched him tire her hands with his navy colored tie. She looked down at him with wonder.   
"Cas?" She asked, her voice only a small sound in the room. He smiled again kissing her. When they parted he sat up looking down at her, he looked intimidating.   
"I'm going to please you in so many ways, and I will not stop, until you admit to me you are beautiful, and mine," He said, his voice seemed lower then normal, more sinister, and yet at the same time he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. She cracked a smile, and nodded. She didn't know if she wanted to be his, it was nothing personal against him, she just didn't have the best relationship history.   
"Cas," She said lowly casting her eyes off to the side. "While that sounds absolutely amazing," She started to protest. Castile, quickly and fulidlly moved her his and swatted at her ass.   
"You don't get to protest," he growled and then kissed her lips. She looked up at him shocked. She wasn't expecting this from such a mild mannered angel. "Be a good girl," He spoke softly, but sternly, and close to her face, her eyes fluttered shut. She nodded quickly. Castiel claimed her lips, once more in a needing, rush of lips, tongue and teeth.  
While he kissed her, she felt his hands slide up her hips and over her, stomach she moaned lowly at how slowly he touched her. It was like her was using a feather and was just gently dancing it over her body. Finnaly his fingers reached her breasts and he gently started rubbing circular motions on her sensitive nipple. She cried out breaking there kiss, she was still pretty worked up, herself. Castiel smiled down at her.   
"That's my good girl, you be as loud as you can, I wanna hear you," He growled lowly in her ear and then nipped at it, as he started loving and kissing at her neck. Hot opens mouth kisses and his tongue leaving her a mess of moanes, as be rubbed and massaged her breast. Finnaly, his mouth found it a way to her breasts, but it did little to satisfy her need. As he took her hard nipple in his mouth and sucked, licked and nipped at it.   
"Oh fuck!" She cried out. At the same time he was loving her breast with his mouth, one of his hands had slid down her stomach and to her thigh grasping at it and then to her ass to squeeze her. He was certainly doing a good job at working her up, and he didn't seem to be in any sort of rush, to end it.   
Castiel went back and forth on her breasts a while, loving each of them with his mouth, while his hands slid around her body making her squirm but never actually going near where she needed him. After a while he looked at her, she was a sweating, panting, swearing mess. He smiled, as he started to move his assault down here chest. Slowly, his mouth moved over her body, a mix of kisses and tongue. He stopped at her lower stomach, making sure to take his time, kissing at her hip bones and licking a wet line done from her naval, just above where she wanted him. She growled out as he stopped. She needed him to touch her. He cocked a smile up at her and slowly moves back up her body.   
"Something wrong?" He asked, a ghost of a smile played on his lips. She narrowed her eyes at him.   
"Fuck me," She moaned hungry for his touch. He was actually smiling at her now  
"Now where is the fun in that, we are just getting started," His smile almost evil and started to kiss her. One of his hands, growing to massage her breast while the other one, gripped at her ass and thigh. She growled, bucking up at him, trying to get some friction. Castiel pulled away?   
"You naughty girl," He hummed at her, with a smile, but twisted her body around and spanked he again. She growled at him, he only smiled as he kissed her again and then moved down her body wet kisses all over her heated skin. He moved to where he had left off, just above her center and he smiled up at her, pulling her legs apart. She gave no fight, ready for him. She watched him, over above her glistening center. He inhaled deeply, and she moaned out. She needed him to touch her, as she unknowing moved her hips closed to his face. Castiel was quick to wrap and arm around her and pin her body to the bed.   
"Cas!" She moaned lowly. He moved his face down closer to her dripping wetness.   
"Is this where you want me?" He asked lowly, his voice a growl and full of want. She nodded frantically.   
"Yes!" She cries out, his hot breath on her was driving her insane. His head dipped down and she closed her eyes waiting for him to make contact. Her eyes poped opens only half a second later. As she felt his lips land on her inner thigh, so closer to where she wanted him as he continued to tease her. She groaned and tried to pull at her restraints. He stopped his attack on her and he smacked her ass again she hissed, it was harder this time. She looked down at him annoyed.   
"Behave," He warned her. She growled at him.   
"Fuck me!" She hissed, her patients wearing thin. He looked down at her dominating.   
"Aright," He said lowly, cooly. She smiled as he moved back to her center, his eyes narrowed at her he licked up her soaking wet slit, she cried out, as he started his assault on her center. His tongue becoming acquainted with her sex. His tongue sliding up and down, her slit playing forcefully with the bundle if nervers just beyond her lips. He kissed and sucked on her lips themselves making her cry out in curse words and moan uncontrollably.   
"Fuck yes!" She moaned out, loving his mouth on her. Finnaly Castiel added his fingers, slowly sliding in side her, she moaned and bucked a little. He smiled pleased at her. She smiled back down at him. He was an amazing man. The hot feeling in her stomach only grew hotter as Castiel worked his mouth and fingers around her center. Now getting a steady rhythm in place. She could feel her climax building. It didn't take long for it to wash over her in screaming moans, as she finished, happy with the results.   
Only Castiel didn't stop when her release was and she stopped moving under his mouth. He kept going and she whimmped at him, as she could feel herself being turned on again, with every move of his tongue. His hands slid up and rubbed at her breast, pinching at her nipples. His mouth moved between her wet center and her thighs, sucking and nipping at the delicate flesh. She was a mess in no time, he knew all the right places and ways to move to make want him. She came undone for a second time by his mouth and she honestly couldn't have been happier. She smiled down at him, as he moved up and started to attack her lips. She hummed in content.   
They parted and he smiled down at her. She bit her lip smiling up at him, his blue eyes however were still almost back, his pupils hadn't returned back to normal. She felt him. Slide in to her, his cock rock hard again and he stretched her to accommodate him. He was still for a few seconds as she but her lip, looking up at him pleading. He kissed her one more time.   
"You said to fuck you," He smiled, as he started to move, and she moaned, it was snug but he felt good barried deep inside her. He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming in to her again, making her cry out. Her hips, had a mind of their own as she kept up with him, but her body starting to ache. It wasn't long before she was crying out profanities again, as she reached her third climax.   
"Cas, please!" She begged as he slowed for a minute to let her catch her breath. He claimed her lips again in another hungry kiss. She didn't know if she could keep up with him any more. They parted and be looked down at her, still knowing he held all the power.   
"Say it," He commanded her. She flicked her eyes up to him annoyed.   
"I'd rather you fuck me all night," She answered stubborn ran deep in her bones. He placed his forehead against hers.   
"I can do that," His gravely voice still made her weak. She hummed, loving the sound of it.   
"I won't say it," She answered, as Castiel quickly started moving again. True to his word hours had gone by and he was still torturing her with all the pleaser he could give her. She was a mess, and could bearly even hold her head up. As he kissed at her neck again, teasing her beyond soaked center, working her up again. She whimpered out, it was becoming painful, with each move he made.   
"Cas!" She cried, this time tears escaped her eyes. He kissed at her face and stopped his attacks. He kissed at her bruises lips quickly.   
"What is it, my beautiful angel," He asked lowly. She looked at him defeated. He must have some sort of feelings for her if he could endlessly fuck her, causing her so much bliss.   
"You win," She breathed, he smiled, but didn't say anything. "I'm beautiful, and I'm all yours," She said lowly. Her body hurt too much to continue fighting him. He raised his hand quickly healing her, she looked up at him surprised.   
"Never thought you'd take it that far," His voice low, but not dark like it had been, as he kissed her lips. She shuddered a little waiting for the pain, but there was none, as she kissed him back eagerly.   
"Your one hell of an angel," She smiled pulling him down beside her. He smiled at her.   
"Truthfully I've felt this pull toward you since you prayes to me," He said, almost in a whisper. She looked up to him and knew he would be blushing now. She blushed, but snuggled in to his chest.   
"Hold me," She cood lowly. His arms pulled her closer to him. He may have taken away her pain, but she was still exhausted, as she let out a yawn, and kissed at his neck a few times. "Good night Cas," She said dreamily. He rested his chin on top of her head.   
"Good night Stephanie," He answered.   
Stephanie woke up the same as every morning, with an annoyed grumble. Castiel let her go and she looked up at him. Slightly blushing and burning her head back in to his bear chest. Flashes of how he made her scream in pleasure, dances across her mind, and a smile on her lips. He leaned up and kissed his lips.   
"Morning handsome," She winked as she got up and grabbed her robe heading to the bathroom. She hummed to herself happily. She never had a man treat her the way he had last night. Dedicating hours to watch her come undone at his hands. She shivered, as she heades back to her room, and she found herself singing the same song, as she had the last time she and Castiel had kissed.   
"You could make me a believer  
Even if that shit ain't true  
You gon' make me commit murder  
Baby, I'd kill for you.. " She sang the last part as she reached the bedroom and look as Castiel on her bed. He was just laying there, arm under his head, causally waiting. His head turned slightly at her entrance. She made her way back to him with a smile. She bit her lip remembering all the things they did, and she couldn't help but want to do them again.   
"Good morning," She purred and kissed him, he kissed her back, but it wasn't hungry like it had been the night before. She looked up at him when they parted, the question in her eyes, but never leaving her lips.   
"Good morning," He said lowly, looking at her face a long time. "Tell me what your thinking," He said after a few minutes of quiet. Her eyes never left him.   
"So what are we calling this?" She finnaly asked, trying not to seem to interested, if it turned out he was only in it for fun. His face became it's familiar questioning look. His head tilted slowly to one side.  
"I believe it's refered to it as 'getting laid', " He said confused. She couldn't contain her giggles, he was absolutely too adorable. She nodded smiling up at him.   
"Yes, I know what the sex part was. What about you and I?" She asked smiling and kissing his lips again. This time he his hands came up to the sides of her face and held her there, kissing her more passionately. This time she was out of breath when they parted. Castiel looked at her hard afterwards.   
"I ment what I said, when I told you that your mine. Im not sure at all how to do this, but Stephanie I feel a pull towards you I have never felt for another human. I don't want to loose that, or you," His voice full of feeling. Stephanie smiled at him and took a breath. Not quite sure what to say, or how to say it.   
"Umm, wow... I wasn't expecting such a deep admission of feelings," She breathed.   
"What do you mean? Is that now how someone tells another their feelings?" Castiel asked. She bit her lip, smiling but swallowing a lump in her throat m  
"I mean... Yes, and no. Cas let's start out slow and see where this takes us. So umm the sex is great, but let's not tell Sam and Dean right yet... I don't want them to become to overly protective," She said lowly. Feeling that it was a coming out wrong. She liked Castiel a lot, but she wasn't sure. All of her relationships had ended in disaster. She didn't want that for him too, he was too wonderful a man.   
"I believe your right," He answered. She jumped, but smiled at him. "Dean is very protective of you already, and he's not always happy with the choices I make," Castiel said lowly. Stephanie looked up at him sadly, leaning up and kissing his cheek. She felt bad for him, he was always trying to do the right thing, Dean needed to give him more credit. She bit her lip, and looked up at him.   
"I don't want to take about them anymore," She said lowly. He looked at her, his eyes sorrowful and innocent. She smiled, mischievously at him. As she moved herself so she was sitting on his lap, facing him. He looked up at her, and gently grabbed her hips. She bit her lip.   
"Your so beautiful," He said lowly, she bushed, as his hands, shaking, un did her robe. "But absolutely more beautiful, completely naked," He smiles, as he pushed the robe off her shoulders. He started kissing at her jaw, nibbleing at her earlobe, she let out giggles and small moanes, Castiel pulled away. "Louder," He growled, she smiled at him, becoming louder, for him.   
Time had come to a complete stop as Stephanie and Castiel rolled around her bed. Lost in each other's arms, and eyes. The way he made her feel, free, safe, alive, and amazing. She could feel the walls around her heart becoming weaker, and it scared her. She had never felt this way, or wanted anyone to become this close to her.   
As they laid side by side, catching their breath, Stephanie couldn't help herself from cuddling back up against him. He looked down at her and smiled. Leaning in and kissing her lips slowly, sweetly, loving. She whimmped a little when he pulled away. Castiel looked at her confused. She kissed him again quickly.   
"We should probably get ready and head out, soon," He said lowly. She sighed, a little looking up at him.   
"Fine," She grumbled getting up, and found some clothes. She turned to see Castiel was already dressed. She sighed as she grabbed her bag she had packed the night before. She looked up for Castiel who was holding out his hand, she looked at it and then up at him confused.   
"I believe it's customary to hold hands," He told her. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was. She gave a slight roll of her eyes and knew if Castiel was a human, he would be a hopeless romantic.   
"Alright, but don't get use to it, because it can't happen around Sam and Dean," She kind of giggled. He said nothing as they made their way out to the car. She threw her bag in the back seat and got in the front seat beside Castiel, she smiled, as he grabbed her hand again.   
"Are you as anal about your music as Dean?" She asked with a giggle. Castiel looked at her funny, and shook his head. She smiled as she took out her phone and a Bluetooth speaker, turning on her own music. They started to drive, she didn't have the music loud, and she looked over at Castiel.   
"What made you decide to stay here?" She asked. He looked over at her a second and then back to the road.   
"I've done a lot of stupid things," He said his gravely voice was sad. She in took a deep breath, and looked away.   
"We all have," She tried to comfort him. She looked up, seeming him clenching his jaw.   
"I wasn't a very good Angel. I nearly annihilated my own kind. Opened the gates to purgatory, tried to play God. I had all my brotherin thrown out of heaven. I don't deserve to be an Angel," He said angry. She shook her head.   
"I'm sure your heart was in the right place," She tried to justify his actions. He looked over at her through a side ways glance.   
"My heart?!" He asked, his voice still angry. She slid over closer to him and hugged him.   
"Yes, when you did all those things, you were just trying to make life better, easier. You were trying to help, right?" She asked. He sighed, and she could feel his body relax again.   
"Yes, I was trying to help, but I messed it up," He said again. She kissed his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder.   
"I believe your still a good person. Hell, your better than me," She said lowly, she had done many things in her short twenty seven years she wasn't proud of. Castiel looked down at her a second.   
"I highly doubt that," He said lowly. She shrugged, still leaning against his arm, lazily sprawled across the seat. "What have you done that's so bad?" He asked after a second. Stephanie bit her lip.   
"It's hard, sometimes to be on your own," She said lowly, embossed by what she had done. Other guys she had been with didn't care a bit her past, they didn't care about her. Castile was different, she looked up at his handsome face. He caught her out of the corner of his eye.   
"I was human for a time," He said lowly, looking back at the road. "When I helped cast the Angels out of heaven... I lost my grace, and became human," He seemed embarrassed. Stephanie cleared her throat and gathered her courage.   
"I was a prostitute when I was seventeen," She looked down at the floor boards, unable to eaven come to terms with admitting it. She knew what she had done, she just never really said it out loud.   
"You had a hard life, I'm not sure about the details, but from what I do know you deserve better," He said lowly. Stephanie looked up at him exhaling a deep breath.   
"Im sure I could have done something different. Just like I'm sure your believe you could have done it different if given a second chance," She bit at her bottom lip. It was a quiet for a while. Stephanie turned up the music, and just listen, off in her own world.   
She thought about her dreams, they were hard to remember, but the terror in them was real.   
The rest of the drive, was mostly quiet. Stephanie and Castiel talked, but it was mostly mindless conversation. Castiel would ask her every few hundred miles or so if she wanted him to stop. She would tell him no, she was fine. Mostly she was anxious about actually getting to work a case. She had done so much research she knew almost all the ways to take down any monster.   
'Monster' the word screamed in her head as she was taken back, was she a wake? She saw black eyed monsters hovering over her. Like before their features were blurred, but their back eyes were prominent. They talked over her and she reached for them. Again she was small, it was another memory, maybe? The monster reached for her, when there was a large bang. Stephanie screamed, and sat up.   
"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, looking over at her. She looked up at him and then around the car. She was safe, she was with Castiel. She nodded.   
"Yea, yes, I'm good," She said sitting up and clearing her throat. She had ended up beside the door, she moved closer to Castiel. "Where are we?" She asked.   
"Iowa, just crossed the border a little ago," He explained. Stephanie felt a knotting in her stomach.   
"Can we find a place to pull over?" She asked. He glanced over at her.   
"Do you want me to stop here or at a store?" He asked. The knot in her stomach, was just getting worse. She nodded.   
"Here," She managed as he pulled off to the side and she bolted from the car, emptying her stomach. She leaned against the car, after a minute and breathed.   
"Can I be of any assistance?" Castiel asked. She looked up at him feeling weak, and shook her head.   
"I feel like something is going to happen.. Soon.. I don't know, what but the nightmares are getting worse," She breathed. She still couldn't remember any of them, just the terror of it stayed with her. Castiel extended his hand to her.   
"Come on, we will find a store and get you some water, and food," He said holding out his hand. She looked up, nodded, and took his hand and he helped her in to the car. They drove for a little while then Castiel pulled off at a gas station. Stephanie got in to her bag and pulled out her toothbrush and looked to see Castiel fighting with the card reader at the gas pump. She couldn't help but smile, he may have been on earth for years, but still had trouble with the most simplest of things. She walked over and snatched the card away from him. He looked over at her, as she rubbed the card on her shirt and then stuck it in to the reader. This time it went through and she smiled at him.   
"Thank you," He said lowly. She smiled.   
"No problem handsome, meet you in side," She said as she started to walk away. She went straight to the rest room and brushed her teeth. She finished shoving her to go brush in her purse, and headed out. Castiel was waiting for her just as she knew he would be. She smiled, as she grabbed his hand and brought him around the store with her.   
She grabbed a bunch of junk food and a few energy drinks. They made it to the counter, when Stephanie spied some condons, with out missing a beat she grabbed a frew boxes and tossed them down. Castiel was quick to throw her a look of disapproval. She threw him a sly smile and waited for the cashier to give her a total. Stephanie reached for her card when Castiel paid for her things, she looked up at him with a smile, and he gave her a sideways look. She grabbed the bag and they headed out. They got to car and climbed in Stephanie smiled at Castiel.   
"Don't be a sour puss," She giggles kissing his cheek.   
"Was it nessary to buy them here?" He asked, his voice full of actual wonder. She smiled at him.   
"Well, no offence, but I like what we are doing, but not to keen on the idea of getting pregnant and having a little angel baby. Maybe ask me in a few years," She said, a little annoyed. Why didn't men ever think of this? Castiel was quite for a few minutes then he looked over at her.   
"How many is a few years?" He asked, a smile on his lips. She looked up at him and smiled.   
"Ask me again in three or four, I'd say longer, but I'm not exactly immortal," She shrugged. Castiel nodded. This made her think, if angels could produce offspring, could the rest of the monsters in the world? "So can all un-human, beings have kids?" She asked lowly, deciding she didn't like the term 'monster' very much. Castiel looked at her puzzled but looked back at the road.   
"Yes, I assume most of them can," He said, lowly. "Nephilim, is the offspring between human and Angel's," Castiel told her. She smiles up at him.   
"Ooh fancy name," She giggled. "Are there any our there?" She asked after a minute seriously. Castiel was quite for a long time now, and it made her worried.   
"For a time, they were considered to be dangerous, but in recent years that idea has changed," He eyes stayed on the raod, and his voice calm and even. Stephanie looked up at him.   
"Jack," She said lowly. Dean and Sam had told her about Lucifer's son, they never really said where he was now, but that they raised him. Castiel nodded.   
"Yes," He agreed. She nodded, but didn't say anything much after. Listening to her music again.   
They finnaly made it to Milwaukee, and Castiel pulled in to a motel. Stephanie looked up at him, and he smiled back down at her. They didn't have to speech to know what the other was saying, as Castiel got out of the car, and went inside to get them a room. Just as he disappeared in to the building, her phone started to ring. She looked at it, it was Sam she smiled.   
"Hey," She answered, tired, from well everything.   
"Hey, where are you?" He asked. Stephanie looked at the name of the motel.   
"Gold dragon motel. Just got to Milwaukee," She answered.   
"Oh cool, ok. Dean and I are on our way, we should be there by tomorrow," Sam answered. Stephanie nodded.   
"Don't let him drive all night, we won't do anything with out his say so," She knew how anal Dean could be about her fallowing his orders.   
"No, we will stop in a few hours, get some food and rest," Sam assured her. She smiled as she saw Castiel comeing back toward her.   
"Any orders for Cas?" She asked, smiling at him, as he came to the car and opened the door.   
"Message for Cas?" Sam asked, Dean.   
"He best keep you safe!" Dean growled. Stephanie smiled and rolled her eyes.   
"Dean says take good care of me or he'll kick your ass," She smiled and winked at Castiel.   
"Tell Dean, that we are staying put untill he arrives. Your safety is garenteed," Castiel answered. Stephanie smiled.   
"Cas says bring it. He can kick your ass any day," She giggled. She heard Sam laugh lowly.   
"Cas said ok," Sam told Dean. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"This game of telephone is broken," She said annoyed. "Don't you dare go waking me up at six am either Dean Winchester!" She yelled. Sam laughed again.   
"Now she sounds like you. Don't worry we won't wake you up at six. It will be closed to like two before we get there," Sam answered.   
"I'm pushing for noon," Dean barked loudly. Stephanie sighed.   
"Noon works," She agreed, "Good bye!" She said happily hanging up the phone before she got a response. She smiled at Castiel.   
"What is that look?" He asked lowly. Stephanie smiled more.   
"You and I are alone until tomorrow," She said as she got out of the car and grabbed her bags. Castiel pulled his eyebrows together.   
"Alright, so?" He was still confused. Stephanie giggled as she snatched the key from him and found their room. She walked in the room and pulled the shades as Castiel shut the door, she dropped her bag on the small table and looked over at the one large bed. She smiled at Castiel.   
"Only one?"she asked innocently, walking up to him. He looked at her still clearly confused.   
"We share a bed and I don't sleep," He answered very matter of fact. She smiled up at and grabbed ahold of his tie, pulling him down to her lips.   
"Your so cute," She giggled, before they started to kiss. Castiel quick picked her up and moved them to the bed. She giggled and pulled away from him. He looked at her confused. "Let's take our time," She said lowly, Castiel gave her a sly smile, and leaned down kissing at her jaw and then to her ear. Nipping at it a few times earning small noises from her.   
"This is going to be fun, " He said darkly, she giggled again, as he claimed her lips once again.   
Hours later they laily still tangeled in each other's limbs. Stephanie was dragging her fingers lazily across his chest, and kissing at his neck and his jaw. He caughed ahold of her face with one of his large hands.   
"You haven't eaten," He said seriously. She rolled her eyes at him. He let go and started to move out of the bed.   
"No!" She yelled as she quickly sat on his waist. He looked up at her his taking their time to reach her face. "I have snacks if I get hungry, but I don't want to leave this bed," She said leaning in and kissing him, slowly. His hands moved to her hips and held her against him. They finally parted for air and he looked up at her   
"Are you sure?" He asked, but she could already feel him becoming hard under her. She smiled.   
"We have all the time in the world right now," She hummed, kissing him again. He smiled, kissing her.   
"You know, If I didn't know any better, I'd swear your were a celetstal being," He smiled, darkly. She laughed out loud,   
"Oh, handsome, I'm no angel," She smiled as she slowly slid down his body, licking her lips. It was going to be a long, but amazing night.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie woke up like she always did, unhappy to be awake. Except for she remembered the night of pure extacy with her handsome Angle and smiled against his chest. She kissed at his chest, and he let out a growl, moan? She wasn't sure but it made her hot, because the only time she had ever heard the noise was when she was pleasing him. She felt his hand slide off her hip, and to her ass where he pulled her on to him. She giggled as she stopped kissing his chest and looked up at him.   
"Cas!" She giggled, leaning in and catching his lips with hers before he could answer her. They kissed until she had to breath. She growled. "Dam you Celeste beings, not having to breath," She growled, Castile grabbed her ass making her squeal and moaned.   
"Tell me, my beautiful exquisite little creation," His voice hisses, his eyes blown with lust. She bit at her bottom lip, her brain clouded with its own lust. "What is it you want!" It was less of a question and more of a demand. Her heart beat wildly and she felt like it might explode.   
"Fuck me, mercilessly!" She moaned loudly. Castile smiled that evil crooked grin he got when he was turned on. He kissed her lips quickly.   
"It is a good thing Sam and Dean will not be here for a while," He commented looking up at her. She smiled down at him, her bottom lip still between her teeth. Before she knew what had happened she was looking up at him. She noticed what had happened.   
"Oh fuck!" She growled, knowing he was going to take his time teasing her. He moved his face down they were nose to nose.   
"Such foul words, from such beautiful lips," He scolded. She was already wet truthfully, he just did things to her. The way he looked at her, the way he spoke. The way the usually mild mannered, passive angel took control of her and made her body ache with delicious pleasure. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, but he wasn't doing anything. She pulled her eyes together.   
"Cas!" She whimmped, she could feel his hard cock on her thighs, she knew he wanted her, just from the way he was looking at her. Why wasn't he moving?! He smiled more getting off the bed. "CAS!" she yelled. He turned and places his finger to his lips, silencing her. She watched as he got in to her bag of toiletries and rummaged around. Finnaly he found whatever he bad been looking for and came back. She spied a bottle of lotion in his hands. She smiled, but her eyes questioned him.   
"I believe this is to be rubbed on your body, but not in to your more intament parts?" He asked clarifing. She nodded?   
"Arms, legs, back, chest, stomach, ass," She shrugged, looking up at him. He nodded slowly.   
"Sit up," He commanded, she tiled her head slightly, but of course did as she was told. Castile slid behind her, and set the bottle on the night stand. "Can you tie your hair out of the way?" He asked, kissing at the crook of her neck. She moaned out a yes and quick moved to grab a hair tie from her purse. When her hair was secure on top of her head she turned back and headed back to the bed.   
It was also the first time she noticed the time. From the clock on the wall, in the small room it read four thirty. It had to be Am, she smile knowing he literally had hours to make her scream. She made her way back to him and sat between his legs like she had been before she got up. She heard the bottle move beside her and she felt the cool liquid on her heated skin. She moaned out lowly as she felt his large hands work it around her neck.   
He took his time, starting with her neck, gently rubbing at it. He would ask her if the pressure was right or if she wanted more lotion. She moaned lowly and tired her best to give actual answers. In reality though, no man ever took this much time or energy to care for her.  
After a while of massaging her neck he started to kiss and suck at it. She sucked in air, at the feather light kisses that turned hungry after only a short time. She twisted trying to get to Castile's lips. He grabbed the mess of hair on top if her head and pulled her back gently, so she was laying on his chest looking up at him.  
"Now, my favorite beautiful creation of human kind, " He hummed lowly, and claimed her lips for only a second. She whimped at the loss of his perfect lips. "You were the one who said you didn't want to leave this bed, so now sit there and take it," He growled. The combination of his gravely voice mixed with his hot breath made her whimper. He grinned at her as he pushed her back up to sit. She heard him add more lotion to his hands and then he started to manage her shoulders. She hummed in amazement, biting her lip. The sexiest part about this wasn't that they were both naked, it was the amount of attention he paid her.   
Castiel spent what felt like forever massaging her neck, shoulders and back. When he finnaly moved from behind her she fell against the pillows with a small 'pff' smiling up at him, her eyes hooded with relaxation. He looked down at her, taking in every inch of her skin like he was committing it to memory. Her eyes slowly closed as he looked her over.   
She was almost asleep when she felt her nippes become wet and she sighed happily opening her eyes. Castiel was watching her, as he gently massaged the liotion around her now hard nipples and gently squeezing her brest. She smiled up at him biting her lip. God! He was so sexy. He did an amazing job choosing his vessel, but it went deeper then that. The thoughs the actions, were all the angle occuping the human body. He was amazing beyond words. Stephanie's eyes fluttered closed moaning lowly as his massaged her and she gripped the sheets lightly. She could get use to this, in fact she wanted to. She felt her heart start to hum and then it jumped. Her eyes opened widely and she looked up at the gorgeous man above her.   
"Are you alright?" His voice full of fear and concern. "Did I hurt you?!" He asked pulling his hands away. She didn't actually remember what he had been doing, when she realized she loved him. She blinked a few times trying to find her words and answer him.   
"No, oh no, baby!" She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed her back, it was sweet and tender. As he playfully licked at her bottom lip, she smiled in to their kiss and let him in to her mouth. They gently tangled their tongues together, and Castiel playfully pulled hers in to his mouth, sucking on in. She moaned, as he pulled her on to his lap. They both wanted to be closer, if it were even possible. Her hands tangled in his chocolate hair. His gripping her ass, tying desperately to keep her from moving. Finally they parted and she was breathing heavily, he laid her back down and watched her.   
"Your alright?" He asked. She nodded, looking up at the man she loved. Her heart fluttered again and she felt butterflies in her stomach, as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She couldn't tell him why she had acted the way she did. She smiled and shook her head, taking the silence as an opportunity to caltch him off guard.   
She gently pushed him over and crawled on him, kissing at his jaw and neck. He gave little fight as she moved down his chest, loving his perfect form with her mouth, but also wanting so badly to taste him. She knew he was hard and just waiting for her mouth.   
Her movements became sloppy as she kissed, bit, licked and sucked at his flesh. His breathing becoming irratic as he sucked in air and growled under her mouth. Finnaly she made it to his hip bones, for some reason she found them sexy, the way they jutted out and created the deep 'V' shape down do his awaiting, thick throbbing member. She gently ran her teeth across the first hip bone, and she loved the way he sucked in air. She licked and kissed at it, then she looked up at him.   
"Do I have marks?" She asked, seriously wondering for the first time. He smiled down at her.   
"Isn't it customary to mark what is yours?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face. She growled lowly moving back down to his hip and stared to suck at it. He growled at her, but didn't stop her as she continued to love him. Nipping and sucking against the protruding bone. Castiel hissed and growled about her. She giggled against his flesh, causing him to let out a deep primal growl. She kissed him one last time as she moved to the other and gave it the same treatment, earning the same moans and growles, finnaly satisfied with her work. She slid down and found his awaiting hard on. There was a quick his as she ghost her fingures over it. Her eyes darted up to his, as he looked down at her, a hungry lust in his eyes.   
She never broke eye contact, as she lowered her head to his throbbing head, and her tongue darted out, slowly licking the beads of pre cum that had escaped the tip. He growled, his eyes almost shutting, but he struggled to keep them open. She smiled, loving the way he looked at her, needing her. Slowly she lowered her head, and gently pressed her tongue to the under side of his cock. There was a string of words, that she was sure wasn't fit for an angel to say, but they came out of his mouth. She smiled again, as she gently closed her mouth around him and lazily started bobbing her head.   
"Fuck!" Castile gorlwed, as he reached down and gripped the back of her hair, trying to make her speed up. She pushed against his hand and he gave up, as she let him fall out of her mouth.   
"Who's being pushy now?" She asked lowly. He growled pulling her up to kiss her lips. She smiled smugly when they parted.   
"Enjoy yourself while you can," He said lowly, his voice threarting. Shivers ran down her spine, but she continued to smile. She was going to enjoy this. She enjoyed having him at her mercy. She leaned down and returned to her assault, and slowly bobbed her head on his throbbing member. She added her hand, after a while and sped up her pass. He growled and gripped the back of her head, he began to mouth fuck her. She moaned as he hit the back of her throat repeatedly, and he sped up. She dropped her hand, and allowed him to control her. His movements be came irratic and she knew he was close. She reached up and gently started playing with his balls, making him swear out again, and she felt hot streams of his seed coating her throat. She hummed happily, taking all he could give her. When he was finished, she let him go he pulled her up to his lips kissing her quickly. Then he looked at her, his hand rushed to her center and gently pushed his fingers in and making her moan.   
"So wet!" He growled pulling his fingers out just as quickly making her growl at him. He smiled up at her and lowered his head to her center. Her expression changes from upset to a smile. As he juttend his tongue out and gently slid it between her wet folds. She moaned out as he barried his face deep in to her. His mouth sucked t her lips while is tongue moved back and forth between her bundle of nerves and her whole. She sucked in air and her head fell back against the pillow, eyes rolling in the back of her head.   
"Look at me!" He snapped, she lifted her head at the loss of contact, she looked in to his eyes, as his head dipped down bagain, but his eyes never left hers as he continued to please her. Working frantically she knew he was trying to make her cum for him. She laces her fingures in his dark locks and helped him bring her to her release. He lapped at her juices, untill she stopped moving and then immediately crashed his lips with hers, and pushed his tongue in to her mouth. She could taste herself, off is tongue and his lips. Paired with his taste in her mouth, and it was oddly satisfying. Finnaly she needed to breath and they broke.   
"That is my most favorite blending of molecule," He panted lowly. She giggled down at him.  
"You can't taste things?" She asked as he rested his head on her, she lazily played with his hair, catching her breath.   
"No, I tast the molecules that it's made up of, and I like the way you tast, but the way we tast together is amazing," He explained. She smiled shaking her head at him kissing his cheek. He smiled up at her, licking his lips slightly.   
Castile pulled her face to his and kissed her slowly, sweetly. She moaned lowly at how much raw emotion was in that kiss. Castile moved her so she was over him. She gasped and looked at him. He smiled, as he lined them up and pushed in to her. She moaned again at the way he filled her so completely. She bit her lip and held his eyes.   
"I want to watch you ride me," He said smiled. She blushed wildly at him, a looked away from him. He reached up, and gently pulled her down to his lips and kissed her another amazing and passionate kiss. She whimped when he pulled away.   
"You are beautiful, and I want to watch your beautiful body move for me," His voice so angelic. She wanted to cry, as she took a deep breath and rolled her hips. Castile growled lowly and placed his hands on her hips as she moved. He massaged her hips, thighs, and ass. She started to feel more comfortable, as she picked up her pass and his slid off her hips and up her body landing on her brests, massaging and pinching her nipples. She moved her hands from his chest to behind her on his thighs. The new angle made him growl again.   
It wasn't too long before he changed their position again, moving down to kiss her lips,, jaw, ear, neck and chest.   
The way he took time and loved every inch of her. Her nails dug in to his flesh, this was the kind of sex she had only read about or seen in moving. Her climax was coming quickly as he picked up speed. She gasped and tried to form words, as he was now loving on her brests, going back and forth making sure to love each one equally.   
"Fuck Cas," She moaned. "I'm...... Cas!" She tried to tell him of her impending release. He moved up quickly catching her lips, with a rough, kiss of teeth, tongue and lips. He pulled away quickly.   
"Hold on beautiful," He whispered in her ear. She bit her lip, she did her best to hold of her bilss. The combination of his mouth all over her his hands massaging any part of her he could. Him slamming in to her in just the right way every time, made her head go back and she gritted her teeth. Finnaly he kissed her lips sweetly she smiled at him, trying her best to keep it together.   
"Look at me," He commanded, her sheepishly held his eyes, as she felt one of his hands slip down between her legs to her sensitive bundle of nerves, she cried out in protest.   
"Cas no!" She whimpered, he smiled, kissing her.   
"Come undone for me," His voice commanded as he gently stroked her. She didn't need to be told twice as she struggles to hold his eyes, as pleasure ripped through her. Castile let out a low animalistic growl and she felt him twitch inside her and release. Her nails dug in to his back, feeling that every time he took control of her. The feeling that washed over her just got better.   
Castle removed himself and moved beside her, but no matter how tired her body was she had to be near him, as she slid over close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, and she giggled, trying to catch her breath. As be made her head slightly higher and her stomach flutter. They laid in silence except for Stephanie trying to catch her breath. She was finally able to form words again, and she sat up to look at him. He smiled up at her.   
"Yes beautiful?" He hummed, with a large smile. She giggled like a smile child.   
"Where did to learn to do that?!" She asked, knowing how Castile acted around everyone else and seemed to be clueless on any sort of social ques.  
"I have a lot of time to read," He seemed embarrassed. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Also Dean has an unholy amount of porn on his laptop," He said bluntly. Stephanie looked up at him and shrugged.   
"Well it is Dean," She shrugged matter of factly. He smiled, and nodded. "But I do enjoy all the research you've done," She bit her lip. He gave a small hum.   
"Well thank you," He answered her lowly. She could tell he would be blushing. She gazed at his handsome face for a while.   
"What do you really look like?" She asked after a while. He looked down at her lookin confused.   
"Does my vessel not please you?" He asked seriously. She gave a small laugh and shook her head. Kissing him, but it only made him look more confused.   
"No, babe believe me, you vessel is dam near perfect. You vessel pleases me very much," She smiled admiring the man in front of her, who didn't understand modisty and hadn't covered himself. She looked back up at him and smiled again. "Now was this an actual person? Or was it made for you specifically?" She asked. Castiel smiled down at her. It seemed like they were always smiling at each other.   
"No, he was a devout man. His name was Jimmy Novak," He explained. She looked at him catching his words.   
"Was?" She asked lowly. Castiel looked down with a heavy breath.   
"I've been through many battles, my vessel has been blown up and ripped apart, stabbed," He didn't look at her. Stephanie bit at her lip, feeling bad for all Castiel had been though. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.   
"He was a good man, but so are you," She told him. Castiel finnaly looked at her.   
"I believe your opinion of me might be biased," He answered her in his Castiel way. She giggled and kissed his lips  
"Of course it's biased," She laughed, snuggling into his chest. "But that doesn't mean it's not true," She yawned. Her body was exhausted and so was her mind. Castiel pulled the blanket over her.   
"Rest," He told her, pulling her against his chest. She hummed as her eyes fell shut. She could never deny him.   
It was dark, but Stephanie was walking. She could hear far off whispers, that made her jump, and wish for light. Hisses called her threw a winding path. Shivers ran up her spine from and unknown cold place. She was scared, but figured it anything was going to get her it should have happened by now. That's when the bangs started.   
It sounded like something large hitting against wood. She also could hear metal, like chains. She stopped not wanting to get any closer to the unknown sounds, but her feet didn't listen to her brain screaming. She saw light ahead and she pushed toward it. She came to a very old set of doors.   
Wooden, with chains and symbols on them. The symbols looks kind of furmilur, like maybe she had seen them in a lore book. She looked around. The hallway she had been walking down was now gone and she stood in a small room with this door. It shook violently and made her jump, turning for an exit. Suddenly there was a boy, he hadn't been there before. He had brown hair and blues eyes. The slight resemblance to Castile was there. She shook the thought from her head as he raised his hand with a smile.   
"Hello," He smiled. She pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Hi," She answered, feeling odd making polite conversation with something that could potentially kill her.   
"I'm a friend," He answered, her unasked question. She looked at him more intense.   
"Are you reading my mind?" She asked, kind of annoyed, because that was rude. He smiled, and blushed.   
"I'm sorry, I need to stop doing that. Stephanie right?" He asked as thought he knew her, or at least of her. She nodded slowly as the door behind them gave another violent shake. She jumped and retreated away from it.   
"What is that?!" She asked, hoping he would have some answers. "Who are you?" She asked, he seemed to know her. He sighed, looking for the door back to her.   
"I can't tell you that," He tone never changing from the first hello. He spoke way to eloquently, to be just a normal human.   
"Are you...." She shifted her eyes to the noisy door, it was also buying her some time to find the right words. "A supernatural being?" She settles on not wanting to use the words 'human's or 'monster'. Castile wasn't human, but by means was he a monster. The boy nodded.   
"Yes, we are actually more alike then you know. Listen though, I can't tell you exactly what's behind that door. Truthfully, I'm not suppose to be here, but I couldn't stay way," He told her seriously, but a small smile played on his lips. She took another ragged breath, and watched the door shake again. She noticed there had been multiple changes that were now broken, and the last one was holding by one link.   
"What can you tell me?!" She snapped, fear getting the better of her, as she looked back at him.   
"That the link will hold a little while longer, maybe a day, maybe a week," He shrugged. She was getting annoyed.   
"For a friend your not very helpful," She pointed out. He smiled again.   
"Look, behind that door is the key to your future and your nightmares. It's big, it's powerful, and it will change your life," He said stepping toward it. She watched him nervously.   
"Is it bad?" Her voice was horse. He looked bad at her, shaking his head.   
"Not necessarily, but it's all about what you can handle. Not physically, but mentally. If you don't think you can handle your nightmares becoming reality, tell me now. I'll seal this thing up tight and we never have to think about it again," His voice harden. She took a deep breath, nothing in her life had been easy, why should this?  
"What are the consequences?" She asked swallowing a lump. He sighed as he turned back toward her.   
"Sealing this could potentially be putting the people you care about in danger. Opening it though might destroy you. Your mind may not be able to handle the things it has to show you," He spoke mostly to the door now. She blinked away tears as she thought about Sam and Dean, the brothers she never had. Castile, the perfect man, she didn't deserve. She exhaled, bitting at her bottom lip.   
"In the end, is opening it more dangerous then sealing it?" She genuinely needed his opinion, sence he seemed to be the only who knew what was going on. He looked at her taking in a deep breath, and letting it go, but he didn't speak for a few minutes.   
"No, I would say sealing it would destroy your whole world," He looked back at the door. She peirced her lips. She knew that whatever lay beyond the door she had to face it.   
"Then I guess the discussion is over," She said lowly. He looked back up at her, and nodded.   
"I knew you would chose to potentially destroy your self over hurting anyone else," He smiled. She gave him a smile back.   
"What can I say, I'm an honorary Winchester," She laughed, knowing dam well that's exactly what the boys would do. He smiled wider.   
"Alright then, now wake up!" He yelled.   
Stephanie sat bolt up right in the bed and looked around. Castile was gone, she got up and found her clothes. She tried to remember the dream, she knew she had one. She didn't wake up screaming. Did Castile use his grace to protect her? She did know she was scared though, it had to do with the dream. Something in it had her on edge, as she finished her hair and makeup.   
She walked out of the bathroom, and picked up her phone. Checking the call log, she saw Dean had called. She checked the time, it was about an hour ago, they must be there, it was after one. She went to the contacts and called Castile. He could have woke her up, but she knew that wasn't him.   
"Hello Stephanie," His gravely voice made a shiver run down her spine.   
"You left me," She pouted, playfully.   
"You haven't been sleeping soundly," He protested. She rolled her eyes at the adorable and yet annoying angel.   
"Where are you?" She asked.   
"We are on our way to you," He answered, she sighed.   
"Alright, doors unlocked," She said walking over and unlocking it. She reached the door and al large, old wooden doors flashed across her memories. It was a dimly lit room, but there was the doors, covered in writing, she couldn't quite remember, and chains a lot of broken changes that shook violently with the door.   
"Stephanie!" Castile's voice was paniced, and he cut in to her memory.   
"Yeah, doors unlocked, see you in a second," She pretended to know what was going on, as she hung up quickly. She thought about the doors. Where had she seen them? Why we're they chained shut and who or what was trying to get out. Her thoughs again were interrupted by Castile, as he threw opened the door and rushed inside.   
"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked up at him curiously.   
"Cas, I'm fine. Are you ok?" She didn't understand what had him all upset. He looked down at her confused.   
"You went quite, I was worried something had happened," He said looking a little upset. She looked at him blankly, then shook her head.   
"Sorry, fine," She looked up at the guys behind him, they also looked worried. She wasn't use to anyone worrring about her. She felt awkward so she tried to lighten the mood. "Coffee! I need coffee. I'm still half asleep," She laughed a little. Sam gave her a smile, and Dean rolled his eyes.   
"If you'd get up, at a decent time," He said annoyed, but wore a coy smile. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.   
They all got in to the Impala and drove to the nearest diner. They went in and found a table the waitress came over with coffee and Stephanie and Dean drank a few cups, before anyone spoke again. Stephanie leaned against Castiels arm, it had become a thing as she hated the idea of waking up.   
"Why are you so tired?" Dean asked, as Stephanie had just become comfortable and could actually have fallen back to sleep. She sat up and glared at him.   
"I have nightmares, had them my whole life. I don't remember them. I just know they all end the same," She took a deep breath and a large drink of her coffee. "Blood," She said lowly. Sam looked up from his laptop, and they locked eyes.   
"Do you think this has something to do with what happened when you were little?" He asked hesitatly. She sighed, but nodded slowly.   
"I think so," She said, hating the idea. Then words came to her memory.   
"What's in there could destroy you mentally," A man's voice spoke. She blinked the memory away, and decided it was best to drop it for now. She had no answers, but so many unanswered questions.   
"So, what's do we have on the case?" She askedasked, needing to change the subject. Sam cleared his throat.   
"So yeah, cattle mutations, like twelve to fourty people have gone missing in the last two weeks, but it wasn't anyone the police were worries about. Few homeless, drug addicts, prostitutes.." He looked between his laptop to Stephanie, she nodded.   
"Then, the two collage girls," Stephanie said, she had read a little on the car ride here. Sam nodded.   
"Only this morning one of the two girls was found. Dead, drained of blood," Sam turned the laptop around, so Stephanie could see the head line.   
'Michelle Banks 20, found dead... ' Stephanie read. She sighed. She looked back to Sam.   
"Now we go ask questions?" She bassicly knew what she was doing. Research, questioning witness, tracking the thing responsible. Dean nodded.   
"Well you catch on quick. Sammy and I will go talk to the parents, check out where the body was found. Cas, that leaves you and Stephanie to head to the college, question friends, look around her dorm," Dean instructed. Stephanie looked at Castiel and nodded.   
"Alright," she agreed. They ate breakfast, and Stephanie had about ten cups of coffee, and they were on their way back to the hotel. Dean dropped Stephanie and Castiel off, and left to go talk to tthe parents and local police. Stephanie took a calming breath as she got in to the car.   
"Are you nervous?" Castiel asked. She smiled.   
"Done some crazy things, but pretending to be FBI is new," She laughed as she pulled out her 'badge' and looked over at Castiel.   
"The first hunt I went on with Sam and Dean, I help my badge upside down, and I don't get nervous," Castiel said with a small smile. She gave a small giggle, his story had made her feel a little better.   
She sighed, she wanted to tell him about the doors, but she didn't really think now was the best time. She knew she would have to tell him at some point though.   
There wasn't much conversation, as the made their way to the collage. As Stephanie focused what she could for attention on this case. All males and females, eighteen to thirty four, had dissapeared. No bodies, untill today, one girl drained of blood. Stephanie couldn't understand what was going on. She was taken away from her thoughts, by Castiel gently touching her shoulder and she looked over to him.   
"We are here. Are you alright?" He asked, he hadn't missed a beat all day, and could see that she wasn't herself.   
"Just trying to figure out why now there's a victim," She said, truthfully. He nodded.   
"That's what we are here to figure out," He answered, she nodded and they got out of the car. It didn't take them long to find a huge manorial poster, with the girls face. People scattered around it, talking. Stephanie and Castiel made their way over. The group slowly broke apart, untill it was just a handful of people. Stephanie watched Castiel, he gave her a quick smile.   
"Excuse me, hi special agent Knowles, and Lohan. We would like to ask you some questions about the decided," He said professionally, and showed his badge, Stephanie followed.   
"FBI?" One guy asked. A girl, about Stephanie's hight. Five foot, and body frame, small, made her way threw the crowd. She had blond hair and big green eyes.   
"Guys, this is Michelle, I'm glad the feds are taking it seriously. The locals are calling it an animal attack. I don't buy that at all. Where is Rebecca's body then?!" She was tearing up now. The others only nodded, but walked away, unwilling to speak.   
"Thank you," Castiel said, politely.  
"Mia" The girl introduced herself  
"Is there anything you can tell us about the missing girl and the decided one?" He asked. Stephanie took out a small note pad. The girl sighed, tears flooding her eyes.   
"I just can't believe anyone, would want to hurt them. They are good girls, I mean it's college so we party and do some stupid stuff, but-" She broke, crying. Stephanie, bit at her lip, something about this girl didn't sit right with her.   
"Anything you can tell us, any strange people come in to their lives? Or just new?" She asked. Castiel shot her an approving nod. The girl looked up at her.   
"Oh god. You don't think-" She started breaking off. Apparently she had remembered something.   
"What?!" Castiel asked, impatiently. Mia looked up and swallowed.   
"Michelle was seeing this guy, not sure of his name, but they have been together like three months. He's older, and only a few people knew. He works out of town she only sees him on the weekends, they meet at the old Mills place," She willingly gave up all the information. "It's an old farm, about twenty miles out of town, Menomonee falls," She gave such details. Stephanie felt uneasy, her stomach started to flip flop.   
"Just him, and why and abandoned farm?" Stephanie asked sceptical. The girl looked at her blankly.   
"She never said anything about anyone else. Im not really sure, I think it's his families land," She shrugged.   
"Thank you for your time you have been most helpful," Castiel said, and Stephanie gave a small smile, as they walked away.   
"So Menomonee falls?" She asked. Castiel nodded, pulling out his phone.   
"Dean, we talked to a girl here, she said there's a boyfriend. They meet over in Menomonee falls," Castiel reported to Dean. "Alright, sounds good," He said as he hung up. Stephanie looked over to him in the driver seat.   
"What Dean say?" She asked.   
He wants us to go check the place out, while we still have light. The vampires should be asleep. If it is vampires," He said. She looked at him, still ignoring her uneasy feeling.   
"If?" She asked. Castiel pulled out of the school parking lot and to the high way.   
"One guy, and it took him three months to set this up? That doesn't sound like vampires to me, " He said. She thought about it a second, it did sound odd.   
"But what about the other disappearances?" She asked. He shrugged, still looking at the road.   
"That's why we are going there now," He answered mater of fact. She watched the road, but again, something didn't sit right with her, why hadn't the girl brought the boyfriend up to the police? So many unanswered questions, Stephanie shook it out of her head again. As she turned the music on again. It was a quiet ride, for some reason neither had much to say. Stephanie thought about the doors again.   
What were they hiding?   
"It could destroy you mentally," The voice said again. She looked around for the source of the voice. She swore it was in the car with them.   
"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, looking over at her. She looked a second longer for the unseen person, when she saw no one she answered.   
"Yeah, fine. Just-" She cute off.   
"Just what?" Castiel didn't miss a thing. She shook away all her thoughts.   
"Nerves," She cleared throat. Praying that this was all just nerves. Castiel side eyed her, but said nothing. She sighed, closing her eyes trying to clear her mind. It hadn't been long when Castiel told her they had arived. They parked the car and got out. One truck sat in the driveway. Stephanie looked at Castiel and the made their way toward the barn. It was boreded up, and hard to see anything. Stephanie pointed to a house a couple hundred feet away Castiel nodded an they headed toward it. They looked around the house, and again weren't able to see anything.   
"Do we go in?" Stephanie asked. Castiel shook his head.   
"No, let's go find Sam and Dean, tell them what we found. He instructed, Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together.   
"We didn't find anything," She protested as they walked to the car. Castiel sighed as they got in the car and pulled away.   
"I know, but it's the safest thing to do," He answered. She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She knew Dean wouldn't want them doing anything without talking to him first.   
"Stephanie," Castiels voice broke through the silence. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you regret what happened?" He asked lowly. She looked at him confused.   
"Sleeping with you?!" She asked, completely blindsided.  
"Yes," He answered plainly. She looked at him. They were on a back road and there wasn't another car, and hadn't been for a while. She saw a pull off.   
"Go down here," She pointed to the little path that lead in to the trees. Castiel looked at her, but did as she instructed. The parked and he looked over at her. She crawled over and on to his lap, he looked at her confused.   
"Stephanie?" He asked, swallowing hard. She giggled at his awkwardness.   
"You think I regret sleeping with you?" She asked. He swallowed again.   
"I'm beginning to rethink my assumption," He said, clearly caught off guard. She smiled, leaning down and starters kissing at his neck. He gave a lowly throaty growl. She smiled against his skin, using her tongue to lick up his neck to his ear, and she moved her hips again his already growing erection. She moaned lowly.   
"What made you think that?" She asked innocently in his ear. He growled his hands gripping at her hips. He looked up at her blankly.   
"I uh, you have been acting different today," He was having a hard time forming words. She gigged and kissed his lips. It was a hard kiss full of passion and want she wanted him so bad right now, and she really didn't understand why. He hadn't been doing anything out of the normal, but something about this angel drove her wild. They parted and she cursed her humanity and need to breathe.   
"Just nerves, handsome," She asssured him, she didn't want to get into the real reason right now. The only minutes they had away from Sam and Dean. He grunted his response as she continued to kiss him, really surprised he had let her have control over him this long. His hands had moved to her ass and squeezed it hard. She let out a long lengthy moan of pleasure, she loved how his hands knew how to work her. It was like the clueless angel was made just for her.   
"We really can't be long," He interrupted her thoughts. She signed, knowing Sam and Dean would be looking for them soon. She growled in to his neck and kissed his lips.   
"Alright, fast and dirty. I like it," She smiled as they kissed again. "You wanna move to the back?" She asked, Castiel looked up at her a moment longer and shook his head.   
"No, I want to watch you ride me," He smiled evilly. She gigged, as he lifted his hips, her smile changed to supise. "If Dean has unknowingly taught me anything, it's to always carry a condome," He informed her she smiled, and bit her lip, he really was perfect. It didn't take them long to get a rytham going, as she road his cock and he kissed at her body. Things were starting to get more intense, when Stephanie's phone started to ring. She growled loudly, and begged, if there was a god, please district Sam and Dean! As if someone had answered her prayers, the phone stopped ringing after only two rings. She thanked unseen forces, and she continued to move against Castiel who was now moving faster. He dipped his head to the crook of her neck kissing it with hot opened mouth kisses that drove her wild, as his hand went between them and started to play with her sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out, as how amazing he could make her feel, as his mouth settled by her ear.   
"We have to move this along" He told her and she knew he was right. She leaned down to kiss his exposed neck as he brought her closer to the edge. She finally came up for air, her eyes pleading with him, she was about to fall over the edge, but didn't want to go without him. He have her that cute little half smile as he started to move faster, his hand moving from between them to her hips. He helped her against him her body, couldn't fight his assault any longer, as her hand slid from his shoulders to the nape of his neck and pulled him in to a kiss. Her orgasm causing her body to convulse against him. This brought him to his own end, as he pushed her against him once more hard and held her there, until they both road out their highs, she rested against his shoulder, a mess. He rubbed her back untill she was able to move she looked up kissing him with a smile, as she flopped over to the other side of the seat.   
When they both were able, they straightened themselves up, and startes to go back toward the city. Stephanie steadied her breathing and called Dean back. He didn't talk long to answer.   
"Hey, everything ok?" He asked concerned. Stephanie smiled, looking at Castiel, everything was more then ok.   
"Yeah, perfect. Well we weren't able to find anything, but there was an old truck there, " She reported.   
"Well alright, glad you didn't run in to any trouble. One Vampire doesn't make sense though. Ok get back here, and we'll go over the plan," Dean told her, she agreed and hung up.   
"What he say?" Castiel asked. Stephanie looked over.   
"Vampires don't travel alone, but we will meet up for the plan," She explained. Castiel didn't say anything, but drove them back to the hotel.   
Dean drilled Stephanie for hours on the plan and how to kill vampires. By the time he had decided they should be ready, Stephanie was more then ready. Dean had told her to stay back, let them go first. Yes, she already knee he was worried about her getting hurt. He didn't have to actually say it. Castiel had told her about, their dad, their mom, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, and so many other's they had lost along the way. She knew why he acted the way he didn't want her hunting, but really had no choice so he would protect her anyway he could.   
The all got in the car, and Stephanie pulled out her phone and earbuds Dean asked her again if she knew the plan. She rolled her eyes, but assured him she did. He nodded and they pulled out of the parking lot. Stephanie put her earbuds in her ears and turned on a upbeat song that would get her pumped up. Her nerves were really getting to her at this point. Vampire were only supose to be in books and movies. Monster going bump in the night. Fiction... Right? An image flashes before her eyes of black eyed people, she could see their lips moving. They were talking, she concentrated on what they were saying.   
"Come with us, we will change your world," The woman reached her hand out to Stephanie. Her breath was caughes in her throat, as she thought about it. Suddenly Stephanie was shaken and she sat up looking at her surroundings. She was in the Impala, with Sam, Dean and Castiel. Safe. She looked over at Castiel and took an earbud out of one ear.   
"Yeah?" She asked. He tilted his head.   
"What are you listening to?" He asked. She looked at him confused, by his question. truthfully she had been so lost on though she hadn't been paying attention. She listened for a second, to the song.   
"Start all over, " She answered after a minute. He looked still confused. "It's about a girl falling for a guy, and she knows she's most like going to get hurt again, but he makes her wanna try anyways," She explained. He nodded.   
"Oh," He said lowly, she though she saw another question in his eyes but he didn't ask anything else. She nudged him gently and smiled. They pulled up to the spot where they would park and walk the rest of the way to farm. Dean stopped Stephanie as she got out of the car.   
"Remember stay between Sam and Cas. if this goes side ways and things get out of hand. I want you to get out of there and let us handle it," He told her. She nodded.   
"Dean, it's one vampire, we should be fine. Truthfully, this is over kill," She told him with a smile.   
"Don't get cocky kid. That's my thing," He told her with a smile. She smiled back at him and they started to go towards the farm. It was dark for the whole walk, only Sam and Deans flashlights. It was different at the farm, no lights in the house or the barn. They stopped to make a plan.   
"Should we split up? Sam asked. Dean shook his head.   
" No, no way. We get in the barn first then if we can't find anything, we move to the house, " Dean said. They agreed and headed to the barn. The door opens easily and they went in, it was dark. Then there was a muffled sound, like someone was trying to yell, but there was a hand over their mouth. Stephanie felt someone grab her and she tried to pull away.   
"Dean?" She asked. No answer Cas!" She yelled, again nothing. "Sam?!" Again silence. Suddenly there was lights and Stephanie could see a room full of people. The missing people. She gasped as she looked around to find Sam and Dean being held by two large men. Castiel held by another across from her.   
"One vampire? Way to go Cas!" Dean growled. Stephanie looked over at Dean, upset.   
"This isn't Cas fault!" She snapped.  
"Your right. It isn't," A man voice came from the back of the barn, they all looked around.   
Stephanie's heart stopped as she saw him. The vampire that had tricked her and tried to drain her of her blood.   
"Stephanie!" Dean yelled, she looked over at him.   
"No! No no!" The vampire yelled, and one of the men punched Dean in the stomach. Stephanie cried out.   
"No!" She started to cry. This was her fault and now they would all die because of her. The vampire made his way over to her.   
"Now, you see if you'd have just listened from the start I wouldn't have to kill your new family. I wouldn't have had to make a new one!" He yelled getting close to her, she winced.   
"Hey!" Castiel yelled, Stephanie looked but knowing what Dean had already been threw.   
"Cas!" She yelled, one vampire it Castiel and then the vampire in front of Stephanie leaned in and slapped her across the face.   
"Now! If there won't be anymore interruptions!" He glared around the room. "I'd like to continue," He turned back to Stephanie. "I was going to kill you, and let your friends watch, but then I thought, why not kill your friends, and have you watch. Just like the night your friends came to my home and killed my family," He smiled. "Oh and Mia, I'd like to thank you for doing a wonderful job and luring these idiots here for me," He smiled to the blond girl Castiel and Stephanie had met earlier.   
"Anything for you!" She beamed. He smiled and looked back to Stephanie.   
"Now, anyone in mind you want me to start with?" He asked. Stephanie glared at him  
"Me, just kill me! I'm the one that brought them to your house and I'm the one who got your family killed. Just kill me," She begged. He smiled down at her.   
"That wouldn't be any fun," He said turning "Mia?" He asked the blonde. She looked back at Stephanie and smiled wickedly.   
"Start with the angel," She said, looking Stephanie in the eyes. Stephanies heart stopped. The vampires that weren't holding Castiel started to take their turns hitting him. one took his angel blade and cut a slow line across his face. Stephanie watched, on horror, unable to breath.   
Suddenly she was taken back to the doors. The old wooden doors with the chains that rattled and thrashes begging to be open. She looked at the door tear filled eyes. She touched the door. 'Can you save him?' She asked the doors, with out even speaking. 'Yes' It hissed back she closed her eyes and pulled the heavy doors opened.  
There was a flash of white. The people on the couch when she was little all had faces now. A tall man, with black hair, and green eyes, his voice deep. The second man not as tall, with a dark complexion, mustache and it looked like he was balding. The last man wore a trucker hat, with a brown beared and blue eyes.   
Her parents, she remembered them now, a tall man with sandly brown hair and green eyes, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes. She missed them, she remember how they loved her and they treated her like a princess. The image changed and her parents lay on the kitchen floor, blood everywhere. She remembered this, she didn't want to eat her broccoli, she had gotten upset. Tears flooded her eyes. She killed them.   
Her vision flashes again. The tall dark man brought her to a woman's house, she was dressed funny and it smelt weird in there. The woman knelt down and gave her a hug. Saying words she didn't know. She finished and looked up at Stephanie.   
"No remember, we don't use our gifts," She said. Stephanie nodded. The lady stood up and talked to the man. "As long as she doesn't use her gifts she should be safe. The binding and protection spells should hold" She said. Stephanie still didn't know what she ment. Flash to the next time she used the gifts. A boy, in the foster home. He had been trying to touch her. She didn't like it, when was scared and wanted him to get away. Suddenly there was a crashing sound and he was across the room.  
Stephanie opened her eyes. No, they couldn't hurt Castiel, Sam or Dean. She wanted it to stop, as she felt a white hot feeling ran threw her. She couldn't stand to see Castiel in so much pain. She knew she had to get free, but how.   
"Get off!" She yelled, only her voice wasn't hers, it didn't sound like her own voice anyway. With a swoosh of her arm she flung the vampires access the room. The ones that had been attacking Castiel stopped, looking at her only. Her body had a life of its own and moved before her mind could even process. "Leave him alone!" She yelled as she held out her hand and the vampires flew apart in a bloody mess. She rushed to Castiels side, helping up.   
"Are you alright handsome?" She asked and kissed him quickly. He said nothing, but looked at her with wonder. She didn't have time to question him as she heard the head vampire speak.   
"She's a Cambion?!" He yelled, Stephanie turned toward him and his family. She walked slowly.   
"I don't care what she is get her!" One yelled, twenty or so vampires rushed at her, she took a deep breath and started to rip them apart. She move to another group when a girl was standing in front of her. Long dark hair, green eyes, Stephanie didn't recognize her.   
"Hey," She smiled fully teeth showing. "Need some help? " She asked happily her smile never leaving. Stephanie looked at her . She didn't say anything. The girl lost her smile for a second. "Ok, well I'll be over here of you need me," She said moving out of the way. Stephanie shook the encounter off and went back to ripping apart vampires as though they were pieces of paper. She looked up, limbs thrown everywhere. Her eyes landed on the girl that had mysteriously shown up.   
"Hey! She's getting away!" She yealled, Stephanie's eyes immediately flew to Mia, who was trying to make her way out of the barn. Stephanie bearly felt like she moved and she was in front of her.   
"Wait please! You don't understand!" The girl begged for her life. Stephanie looked at her, she felt no remorse though for the screaming crying begging girl.   
"Just kill her!" The girl from the sidelines encouraged. Stephanie felt the sides of her mouth turn up as she stuck her hand in the girls cheat and ripped out her still beating heart. She dropped it to the ground in discuss, as her found the vampire responsible for the whole mess. He coward in a corner, waiting. She talked up to him like a lioness stalking her pray.   
"Ohh you did it now. Bye-bye," The girl seemed happy about all of this, Stephanie looked at him as she said nothing, but ripped his head from his body with one hand. She looked at the dead vampires head in her hands and dropped it. It was like a fog had been lifted and she now understood what she was trying to forget all these years.   
She was the monster. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked at her bloody clothes and hands, she reached up and wiped it off her face. She looked for Castiel, Sam and Dean, they were all standing together on the other side of the barn. Looking at her, faces full of horror. The realization of what she had done, what had happened. She mentally couldn't handle it as she looked around to the girl that had popped in while she was fight.   
"Ok! Let's get out of here and calm down! The girl said as she took Stephanie's hand in hers. In the blink of an eye, they were out side. Next to a black car. She looked at the girl.   
" I killed them, I killed them all," Her brain finnaly able to form words. The girl looked at her wide eyed and nodded.   
"Yeah, but how I saw it was you had to, and don't tell me you didn't have a little fun," She laughed. Stephanie looked at her, concerned.   
"Fun?!" She asked, her brain still reeling. The girl shrugged.   
"Fine, maybe you didn't," She shrugged. Stephanies brain was in full panic mode.   
"They, saw. They all saw. Cas," She was flipping out. The green eyed girl pulled her eyebrows together.   
"The angel in the tench coat?" She asked. Stephanie sighed.   
"Not just him, Sam and Dean too," She said lowly starting to cry.   
"Ok, well we will go back and we will explain it," The girl smiled brightly. Stephanie looked at her.   
"Explain what? And who are you?" Stephanie finnaly asked. The girl smiled at her.   
"My name is Ryleigh, and I'm your sister, " She smiled happily. Stephanie looked at her really confused, her head was light at this point and she felt her self falling, as her world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie woke up with a startle, as she sat up in the back seat of a car. She looked around there was some one in the front seat, but the dim light of the moon wasn't enough to see who it was. She tired to think, she had been with the guys. They went to get a vampire, then.... She groaned.   
"Hey! Your awake!" A girls voice spoke happily from the front. Stephanie jumped back her brain hadn't caught up with what was going on yet.   
"Who are you?!" She demanded. The girl up front turned on the over head light. Looking at her confused.   
"Umm, Ryleigh... Your sister?" She asked like Stephanie should know this. Stephanie shook her head.  
"Sister?" Stephanie asked. "I don't have a sister. I'm an orphan. Where is Sam and Dean. Castile?" She asked trying to figure this out, but there was a lot that wasn't making any sense.   
"Wow. Does that happen every time you use your powers?" Rayleigh asked confused. Stephanie looked at her just as confused.   
"Powers?" She asked. Ryleigh looked at her still very confused.   
"What you did to the vampires? " Ryleigh asked. Stephanie thought about it.   
They went to the barn. Stephanie remembered that much. She consontrated.   
"Cas!" She gasped remembering how watching him be beaten was too much. Then there was blood. Lots of blood. Everywhere, dead bodies, "I did that?" She asked to no one really.   
"Yeah! You were awesome!" Ryleigh exclaimed. Stephanie looked up at her remembering where she was.  
"What? I killed people!" She reminded the girl what exactly they were talking about. Ryleigh smiled.   
"You really have no idea what is going on do you?" She asked. Stephanie sighed and shook her head.   
"You wanna fill me in?" She asked defeated. Ryleigh smiled.   
"First off you are a half demon, also known as a Cambion," She explained. Stephanie looked at her.   
"A demon?!" She tried to wrap her head around all of this.   
"Yeah, our fathers name was Crowley. He use to come visit me when I was little, but he died a few years back," She explained. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Wait, you had a Dad?" She asked, remembering how she grew up alone. Ryleigh smiled at her.   
"Well he checked in on me. I grew up with some demons who were loyal to him. They taught me how to use my powers and stuff," Ryleigh smiled, remembering her 'parents'. Then she stopped and looked at Stephanie  
"Wait, you said you were an orphan?" She asked confused. Stephanie looked out into the night.   
"Yeah," She shrugged, she never talked about her childhood. Not to anyone, Sam and Dean knew it was a bad one, but they didn't press for details. Castiel didn't even ask her about it, maybe he already knew, she wasn't sure.   
"Wait, but the hunters took you," Ryleigh explained. Stephanie looked back at her and shrugged, she didn't know what she was talking about. Then she remembered her 'parents'. She felt tears well in her eyes. She killed them.   
"I guess I had a family once," She bit her lip and looked away again.   
"What happened?" Ryleigh asked, lowly. It's like she could already read Stephanie's emotions. Stephanie swallowed a lump in her throat.   
"I killed them," She couldn't fight back her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulder.   
"Aw, hun I'm sure it was an accident," The girl spoke lowly, and calm. Stephanie nodded, she sniffled.   
"It was, over not wanting to eat dinner," She cried. She shook her head, how could she have been so stupid?  
"How old were you?" Ryleigh asked, her voice still low. Stephanie closed her eyes, trying to process everything.   
"I don't know like three," She shrugged. Ryleigh was quite a few minutes.   
"See, you didn't know what you were doing," She was trying to make Stephanie fell better. Stephanie was filled with self hatred.   
"Didn't? I still have no fuckin clue,' she was actually sobbing now. Ryleigh sighed, as she rubbed Stephanie's back a little, trying to comfort her.   
"Hey, it's ok, you will figure it out. I'm here to help, and actually I'm supose to bring you to " Mum she can also help, " Ryleigh smiled. Stephanie looked up at her.   
"Mum?" Stephanie asked wiping her tears, Ryleigh smiled. Ryleigh smiled at her again.   
"Yeah, she helped me after dad died " She smied more. "Hey, so are you dating the angel?" She asked coyly. Stephanie side eyed her.   
"I wouldn't call it dating," She said lowly. "Why?" She asked, furroing her brows. Ryleigh face was calm, as she shrugged.   
"No reason, I just noticed he was the one that made you tap in to your powers. You know the hunters had a block on them. So we couldn't find you unless you used them. I've been looking for you my whole life," Ryleigh said lowly. Stephanie looked up at her. How did this girl know about her and her powers, when she didn't.   
"Wait how did we get seperated? Who's older," She took a breath. so many unanswered questions.   
"Well, you were born first, they took you. No one thought there would be twins. Just like when the Demons came to get me," Ryleigh shrugged. Stephanie looked at her confused, but it made sense.   
"Wait we are twins?" She asked. Ryleigh smiled bigger.   
"Oh yeah sorry, faturnal twins," She smiled. Stephanie looked at her, well they did have the same dark hair. Ryleighs eyes we're green where Stephanie's were blue. Ryleigh was curvy, but Stephanie was rail thin.   
"So which ones is witch? Sam and Dean?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie threw her a sideways look.   
"Sam's taller," She said watching her sister. "Why?" She asked, now feeling this weird sixth sense coming on. Ryleigh shook her head and shrugged.   
"Nothing," She said, looking around. Stephanie started to laught.   
"You like Dean!" She gasped. Ryleigh shot a look at her. Stephanie smiled more. "Oh my god! You like Dean. Ew!" She gigged. Ryleigh threw her a small glare.   
"I see the twinlepothy works both ways, "Stephanie smiled.   
" Look I won't say anything, but Cas and I aren't exactly telling people, and by people I mean Sam and Dean. I haven't been with them long, but the guys are like brothers to me. Dean is actually more like a dad," She rolled her eyes. Ryleigh smiled.   
"Oh?" She asked. Stephanie nodded.   
"He's just over protective, and doesn't like excuses. In to like old '80 music," Stephanie smiled.  
"Hey! Watch what you say about '80 music," Ryleigh snapped. Stephanie laughed again.   
"He also drives an old car," She threw her sister a look.   
"What kind?" She asked excitedly. Stephanie kinda shrugged.   
"Black...." She laughed. Ryleigh rolled her eyes.   
"Ohh boy, we got a lot to teach you," She sighed. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Only if I get to teach you about makeup," Seeing her sister wore none. She didn't actually need it she was very pretty, but a little eye liner to make her green eyes stuck out and some concealer on those eyebags wouldn't hurt.   
"What?" She asked. Stephanie smiled.   
"'67 Impala, it's his Baby, " Stephanie looked at her sister wide eyed. She could give her information on Dean, she could use this to her advantage sometimes.   
"Huh, Baby huh. Well we are sitting in a 1967 SS Camaro, I also call Baby," She smiled. Stephanie giggled and shook her head.   
"Yep, you and Dean are going to her along just fine, " She continued to smile. Then she looked up to her sister seriously. "So 'Mum'? " Stephanie asked, still confused and a bit nervous. Ryleigh smiled widely at her.  
"She's great, you'll love her!" She contuned to smile. "Let's go see her!" Ryleigh said excited. Stephanie looked at her.   
"It's the middle of the night," Stephanie pointed out. Ryleigh laughed at her.   
"Demons don't sleep. Think about it how much sleep do you actually get?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie thought truthfully not a lot. She always thought it was because of her nightmares.   
"Well I guess your right," Stephanie shrugged. Ryleigh smiled and grabbed Stephanie's hand. Just like before, they where in the car and then they weren't. Stephanie looked at the dimly light hallway and the omanus looking statues. "You have got to teach me how to do that!" Stephanie exclaimed exited. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"Oh, yeah I guess you didn't realize you did it earlier, at the barn, " She answered with a smile. Stephanie looked at her confused.   
"I did that?!" She asked excited. Ryleigh laughed.   
"Yeah," She said. Stephanie smiled pretty proud of herself, then a monstrous man came toward them. Stephanie looked at her sister nervously.   
"Hey!" Ryleigh said happily. "We're here to see Mum!" She told him. He looked at Stephanie and she gave a weak smile. "Watch who your eyeing!" Ryleigh snapped. "That is my sister, the second princess of Hell," Ryleigh snapped. The man immediately dropped to one knee.   
"Princesses," He said, and then stood up and started to walk away. Ryleigh followed him, and Stephanie followed her.   
"Princess of hell?!" She asked Ryleigh lowly. Ryleigh smiled at her.   
"Yeah, at one point our Father was the king of hell. Now it's Mum," She said quietly. Stephanie had so many questions still. They entered a big room with a petite red headed woman sitting on a throne. The woman smiled when she saw Ryleigh.   
"What have we got here?" She asked in a thick Scottish accent, but smiled warmly.   
"Mum, this is Stephanie," Ryleigh said excited. Stephanie smiled, bowed. She didn't know what to do in front of a queen.   
"Oh dear you don't have to bow," The beautiful woman said as she got off her throne. Stephanie nodded uneaily.   
"Sorry, I've never met a queen before," She said lowly. The woman let out a small laugh.   
"Oh dear, your a princess. We have been looking all over for you," She was now standing in front of Stephanie. Stephanie swayed uneasy.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, if I'd have called or something," She laughed uneasy. The red head smiled at her.   
"Oh dear child," She smiled. "My name is Rowena, but you can call you mum," She looking over Stephanie intensely. She swayed again uneasy under the Queens gaze, but took in her appearance. They were about the same height, same body frame, maybe they were related.   
"So we are blood relation?" Stephanie asked lowly. Rowena smiled.   
"Aye," She agreed with a smile, Stephanie nodded. "So tell me child where have you been," She asked as she went back to her seat, and one of the servants brought her a cup. "Tea?" She asked, Ryleigh nodded, and sat down in a chair that was brought in. Stephanie was also given a chair. She noddd, and gave a smile  
"Please," She nodded. Rowena smiled again.   
"Nice to see youth with some manners," Rowena said as the girls were served their tea.   
"So, I'm Sorry. I'm a demon? I have powers and we are in hell?!" Stephanie asked. Ryleigh laughed.   
"So Stephanie's powers were bound like we thought. She had no idea about any of this," Ryleigh filled the woman in. Stephanie nodded.   
"Yeah, this is all very new to me," Stephanie agreed. Rowena nodded.   
"Well my dear, the world is yours for the talking. You can do whatever you want," Rowena smiled. Stephanie looked at her a moment. All the people that had hurt her, all the pain she went through. She took a breath and swallow tears.   
"Anything?" She asked, her voice craked a little.   
"Aye" Rowena agreed. Stephanie nodded.   
"Is there anything you can tell me about using my powers?" She asked, she needed to know how they worked.   
"You used them already, how did you do it then?" Rowena asked. Stephanie sighed, biting her lip.   
"Someone I care about was going to die," She said lowly. Rowena nodded,   
"Well there you go, draw on that, untill it just become a natural," Rowena said. Stephanie nodded.   
"Alright," She agreed.   
"What are you thinking?" Ryleigh asked, Stephanie looked over to her.  
"I have something to take care of," Stephanie said. Ryleigh smiled, at her sister.   
"Well mum it was nice chatting with you, but I think we have something important to do," Ryleigh said while still smiling.   
"Yes dear, but what about-" Rowena started.   
"I'm sure this won't take too long," Ryleigh said as she grabbed Stephanie's hand and they were suddenly in Stephanie's home town. Ryleigh looked over at her.   
"Where are we?" She asked. Stephanie smiled over at her.   
"Where I grew up," She noticed her own voice had changed and became darker.   
"Oh?" There was a hint of amusement in Raleigh's voice.   
"Yeah, were going to pay a visit to my old foster mother," The sides of her mouth turned up.   
"What you have in mind?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie could feel the darkness inside her talking over, the worst part was she was letting it.   
"Not really sure yet," She said truthfully as they made their way to a large house, a little out side of town. Stephanie took a breath her heart racing as she knocked on the door. It took a minute, but an elderly woman answered the door.   
"Yeah? What do you want?!" She snapped. Stephanie smiled at her.   
"You always were a bitch," Stephanie said lowly. The old lady turned on the light to the front porch.   
"Excuse me young- ohh, " She said as she looked at Stephanie. "It's you, what do you want you little whore?" She barked. Stephanie smiled.   
"Just stopped by to say hi," She answered cooly. The old lady studied her and looked at Ryleigh.   
"Why? You running from the law? Pregnant?" She laughed lowly. "You must want something to be back here," She snapped. Stephanie smiled.   
"Yeah, to tell you that there is a hell, and I can wait to send you to it," She smiled as she pushed the door aside. The old woman looked shocked.   
"I told you you're a monster!" She yelled as Stephanie and Ryleigh came in to the house. Stephanie smiled at her more.   
"Oh how right you were, and if I had known then what I know now. You'd have never lived this long! " She snapped, the woman grabbed for the phone. Stephanie didn't need to think about Cas getting hurt to get the phone away from the woman.   
"Please!" She begged. Stephanie looked at her, remembering all the times she had begged the woman not to hit her, or lock her in the one of the cages in the basement.   
"Basment!" Stephanie barked as she noticed children on the stairs. The old woman crawled to the basement door and unlocked It. Stephanie looked back at Ryleigh.   
"Need help?" She asked, Stephanie shook her head.   
"No, but there will be more kids coming up," She looked up the stairs at the group that had formed. "Can you show my sister where she hides the food and all your toys?" Stephanie asked politely. There was a silence amongst the kids. Then one girl stepped forward.   
"Are you going to let my sister out of there?" She asked lowly. Stephanie nodded.   
"Yes I will, but everyone needs to promise me, after to not go on the basment" She instructed them. They all nodded and Stephanie took the old woman down stairs.   
"You going to kill me?" She snapped. Stephanie looked at the kids locked up and remembered the time she had spent in the cages.   
"Unlock them, " She said lowly, so she didn't scare the kids. The woman went around and unlocked each cage. A small girl made her way over to Stephanie.   
"Are you an angel?" She asked. Stephanie let out a small laugh.  
"No, but I'm here to save you," She smiled. "Now go up stairs, and never come down here again," The girl nodded and followed the other children up stairs. The woman looked to Stephanie.   
"I suppose your going to lock me in a cage?" She laughed. Stephanie nodded, she laughed as she went in. "You know I will just get out and a these unruly little monsters will pay for your bad example," She sneared, Stephanie looked over at her annoyed.   
"Are you done?" She asked. The woman shrugged.   
"You will go to jail," She laughed. Stephanie giggled.   
"Jail, you think I'm worried about jail. I lived threw this, and I've see real monsters, and I've met the queen of hell," She said as she walked to the cage. The woman looked at her like she had lost her mind.   
"You always were a freak!" She snarled. Stephanie lifted her and and the woman flew backwards and it the bars on the other side. Stephanie wanted to do so much more, but she knew it was wrong. "Big deal! Seen you throw a kid or two, that doesn't scare me!" She snapped. Stephanie looked at the old woman, and the dark feeling took her over again. The womans face changes from smug to terror, as Stephanie clenched her fist and the woman dropped to the ground and cried out. Stephanie watched intreaged at what was happening. Then she let her fist go and the woman stopped, laying on the floor not moving. Stephanie watched her intensely. The woman gasped long and struggling. Stephanie's brain didn't understand what she was watching. She tilted her head and though about what else could happen. Could her legs break just by though, Stephanie heard a loud series of pops and the woman screamed out. She was surprised, but ultimately satisfied with her work. She turned to walk away, her conscience getting the better of her, when she heard the old woman speak.   
"Kill me you ungrateful little twit, or I'll make sure to tell them all about you," She wheezed. Stephanie hesitated only a second, before she snapped the old womans neck, and walked away.   
Upstairs there was chaos, there was kids running around everywhere. Stuff all over the walls and floors, the tv and music were both on, but no one was listening to either. Stephanie smiled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen where she saw more children on counter tops and the table. She finally saw Ryleigh in the middle, with a drink on hand and candy in the other. She smiles and walked over to her, with an a proving nod.   
"Looks like you did well," Stephanie giggled. Ryleigh smiled.   
"Well causing mayhem is kinda a demon thing," She laughed. Stephanie smiled as she saw the girl from earlier.   
"Hey," Stephanie smiled as she leaned down. The girls stood looking at her the older one with long brown hair and large glasses spoke first.   
"If your not an angel who are you?" She asked. Stephanie took in a breath.   
"I use to live here, and I hated it. I told myself of I got the chance I'd come back and make sure no one lived the same childhood I did," She said lowly. The girls didn't take their eyes off of her.   
"What about miss Mona?" The smaller girl asked, with a slight lisp, from her missing front teeth. Stephanie looked down at her.   
"Shes been very naughty and is in a time out," Stephanie said, she gave a small smile. "When the police show up, tell them miss Mona is in the basement, but do not go down there," Stephanie warned the girl. They nodded in agreement.   
"What do we tell the police?" The older girl with glasses asked, she had to be about twelve or thirteen. Stephanie looked down at them.   
"Nothing, you don't know anything," She said lowly. The girl looked up at Stephanie and she held their gaze.   
"You want us to lie? " The older girl asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"The angles saved us! See mom was right Liliana!" The little girl yelled and danced. Stephanie laughed.   
"No, I'm not an angel. I've met an angel, and I'm not an angel," She said lowly. The little girl hugged her.   
"What do we do now?" She asked excited, Stephanie smiled down at her.   
"Party!" She shared the girl's enthusiasm. The little girl giggled and went to go grab some candy out of the pile that was on the table. Stephanie looked to the little girls sister.   
"Take care of her, make sure no one gets hurt," She said. The older girl nodded, and Stephanie turned to Ryleigh.   
"Ready?" Ryleigh asked, Stephanie nodded. And they headed out. "What now?" Ryleigh asked after they were away from the house. Stephanie sighed.   
"Bar, let's get drunk," She said Ryleigh laughed.   
"Sounds good!" Ryleigh was excited and they popped to a bar. "My favorite bar. Run by demons, " She smiled, Stephanie nodded an they went inside. They ordered drinks and went and sat down at a table.   
"What a day," Stephanie sighed. Ryleigh nodded.   
"Not even a whole day" Ryleigh pointed out. Stephanie sighed. "So did you want to hed back and see your friends?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie looked at her, remembering Castiel getting hurt, all the blood on her hands now. How she killed that bitch Mona. She wanted to cry. She wasn't worthy of the Angel anymore, not that she was to begin with, but now. Sam and Dean, what would they say when they found out she killed someone, and she had plans to kill again. She shook her head.   
"No," She shook her head. Ryleigh looked at her confused.   
"Why?" She asked, Stephanie didn't look at her while she slammed her drink.   
"I've killed people," She said lowly. Ryleigh laughed  
"That bitch from the house? She didn't seem like she'll be missed. Kids in cages, And what the hell was that food. I have never seen grey food," Ryleigh made a face. Stephanie kinda laughed.   
"Tuna, sardean casserole. It tasted as bad as it looked," She remembered the mushy salty, attempt at food. Ryleigh made a face, Stephanie nodded with a laugh. "I'm not done yet either. There's a sick bastered cop I need to visit," Stephanie shivered as she remembered how overly friendly he was with the young girls.   
"Let's go!" Ryleigh said even more excited. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Let's give it a few days. Let him hear about Mona. Anyway told those fuckers I'd kill them if I found a way," Stephanie smiled, widely. Ryleigh laughed.   
"Oh sounds fun, fuck with him," She laughed. Stephanie smiled as she took the bottle and poured another shot.   
"I intend to," She smiled as they cheersed to their new life. It didn't take them long to get decently drunk. Ryleigh and Stephanie were having a good time. Stephanie was dancing with one guy, but she wasn't interested. She knew she had feelings for Castile. If she went back to him, was an entirely different story. Ryleigh was hustling pool. When the song ended, Stephanie went to go watch her sister win the game, when the man she was dancing with grabbed her arm.   
"Where you goin'? He laughed. Stephanie pushed him back off her.   
"Piss off!" She snapped as she pushed him. He looked at her upset.   
"What's your problem you little tease?" He growled. She rolled her eyes.   
"Fuck off, I danced with you," She snapped back at him. Ryleigh was quickly by her side.   
"You need any help?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"No, he was leaving," She said side eyeing him. He looked back at her and cocked a smile.   
"I don't give a shit if you are a woman, you wanna fight bitch all fight ya," He snapped, Stephanie sighed, she wasn't really in the mood to fight right now. She looked at Ryleigh, and shrugged.   
"He's all yours," She said as she went to get another drink, and sat back to watch Ryleigh kick his ass and then throw him out. She came and sat beside her sister.   
"You good?" She asked, Stephanie tossed back another drink.   
"Tired, drunk, I'm ready to call it," She said. Ryleigh nodded.   
"Ok, let's go," She said as they headed out.   
They found a motel and Stephanie wasn't entirely thrilled about sleeping with out Castiel. She tossed and turned untill finally she fell asleep. Her dreams weren't kind though as usual. She saw it all clearly the group of people, that had come to help her parents bind her powers. The white witch that bound her powers and tried to teach her how to control her outbursts. She saw how she killed her parents, the blast, the white hot feeling that serged threw her. The blood, their lifeless bodies. The pain, it hit her like it was the first time she had seen this.   
The foster homes, three in total, as she saw each time she used her powers, and each time it terrified the others. No one ever seem to think about how she felt when all of a sudden someone went flying threw the air, or dishes broke. She had no real idea of what was happening.   
The rest of the week was the same, when she and Rayleigh weren't partying, she was being awoken by nightmares. The news of the dead foster care taker was all over the news. The police were baffled by the way she had died. The cop who was next on Stephanie's list had been on the news commenting on the brutal killing, but said he had no idea why anyone would want to kill such a caring person. Stephanie just shook her head. Soon she had killed him to and Rayleigh looked at her. With a smile.   
"You good now?" She asked, threw her smile. Stephanie, shrugged.   
"Eh," She said. Rayleigh shrugged.   
"Well, that sucks, but Mum would like us to come back we have an errand to run," Rayleigh told her. Stephanie nodded, she was missing the guys. She loved hanging out with her sister, but the guys had been her first family. Rayleigh had twin telepathy.   
"You miss the Angel?" She asked. Stephanie shrugged again.   
"Yes, but also the boys. They were my first family. I mean don't get wrong. I love having a sister, that's blood, and Mum, but the way I left," She trailed off. Ryleigh looked sad for a second.  
"Hey, after we do this one thing I'll go back with you. Help you explain what happened," Ryleigh offered, Stephanie nodded.   
"Thanks," She said as they walked in to the thrown room. "So what's this errand?" She asked. She looked up to see Rowena.   
"Hello dears," She almost sang. "You have fun?" She asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Revenge is bitter sweet," Stephanie told her taking a seat. Rowena hummed, with a nod.   
"Aye, I'm sorry dear. I could have told you, but some lessons are best learned first hand," She told her. Stephanie nodded.   
"So mum, we are ready to go on that errand, " Ryleigh said. Rowena smiled happily. She really was very pretty. Stephanie couldn't help but wonder.   
"Excuse me... Mum?" She asked. Rowena smiled at.   
"Yes dear?" She answered happily.   
"We are related by blood?" She asked. Rowena nodded.   
"Aye, we are all related to you father, Fergus," She said. Stephanie nodded. "And I have been waiting for you because, you and your sister have the power to bring Fergus back to this world," She told them, with a large smile.   
"How are we going to do that?" Stephanie asked. Rowena smiled as she held her hand out.   
"Before I became the Queen of Hell, I was a simple witch," She smiled. She held out a peace of paper. "I don't have the power though that this spell needs. So Ryleigh and you will have to go to The Empty and get Fergus, I know you girls can do it!" She smiled happily. Stephanie shrugged looking at Ryleigh.   
"The Empty? Here we come," Stephanie said as the things they needed were brought to them and Ryleigh said the words, and they were transported to blackness. "It's dark here, huh?" Stephanie asked. Ryleigh laughed.   
"It's The Empty," Ryleigh said.   
"And your not suppose to be here," A man said with a weird accent. The girls turned to see Castiel! Stephanie looked at him wide eyed.   
"Cas?" She whispered. He laughed.   
"No, but it is a remarkable likeness isn't it, " He sneered. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Who are you?" Ryleigh asked. He laughed again.  
"The Empty, and who are you? Barging in and waking me up from my sleep!" He yelled at them.   
"Why do you look like Castiel?!" Stephanie demanded. Again an evil snear.  
"You wouldn't have like my true form, and I do know you enjoy this form very much," He smiled. Stephanie wanted to hit him, but she knew they had something important to do.   
"Where's Crowley?!" Ryleigh snapped. The Empty roller his eyes.   
"Sleeping!" He snapped. Stephanie as still trying to figure out his accent.. Was it German? Russian maybe? She wasn't sure.   
"We need a word with him!" Stephanie snapped, she didn't like this guy.   
"You people can't just come here and visit it's not hospital!" He yelled. Growled, and clenched her fist tighter. Ryleigh grabbed her hand.   
"Ok, well let us see Crowley and we will be gone," Ryleigh said simply. He put his hands on his hips.   
"You don't just get to make deals. You know he did that when he was here to get out," He said turning back to Stephanie. "I let him go, and when he is finnaly happy, I will snach him back," He laughed. And he snapped his figures and Crowley appeared.   
"What in bloody hell is going on?" The short man in a three piece suit asked. Stephanie turned back to The Empty.   
"Take it back!" She yelled. He shook his head   
"Deals a deal, what are you going to do about it? "He laughed. Stephanie felt the rage consume her, Castiel deserved better. She raised her hand and the white hot feeling came back and the impersonation Castiel was gone.   
"What did you do?!" Crowley gasped. Stephanie knew what she had done, more people started apearing.  
"What is going on?" A man with a French accent asked.   
"We're free!" An other man yelled. Stephanie was panicked.   
"Let's go!" She yelled as she grabbed ahold of Ryleighs hand and Ryleigh grabbed Crowley, and the French man and the other man grabbed on too. Ryleigh said the words and they were all back in the thrown room. Stephanie was quickly out of there as she willed herself to the Bunker. Sam and Dean looked at her surprised.   
"Where's Castiel?!" She demanded. Sam was at a loss for words, Dean was his usual self.   
"What? No hi, how are you? Sorry I dissapeared for a freaking week, killing people! Just straight to where's Cas?!" Dean snapped. Stephanie sighed.   
"Hi. I'm sorry, I had a metal breakdown. That's what happens when you learn your half demon!" She sapped back.   
"Wait your a half demon?!" Sam asked. She raised her her eyebrows, and shrugged.   
"I know right," She agreed. "It's been a week," She said as she looked up, and Castiel appeared with a young boy.   
"Stephanie," He said sounding ergent. Stephanie looked up at him and walked over.   
"You selfish bastered!" She yelled. Castiel looked shocked.  
"What?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head at him.   
"How could you make such a deal!? Your happiness? You selfish asshole!" She said as she reached him slapping his chest a few times, tears welling in her eyes. He sighed lowly.   
"Stephanie, please. I had no choice," He said. She looked up to him annoyed.   
"No choice!?" She didn't believe him.   
"What is going on?" Dean snapped. Stephanie looked over to Dean and then back at Castiel.  
"They don't know do they?" She asked. Castiel looked down.   
"Stephanie," He said lowly.   
"Whoa, whoa whoa! What is going on?!" Dean repeated.   
"Hey! I knew I'd find you here," Ryleigh popped in. Stephanie looked over at her and shook her head. Ryleigh nodded. "Ah, drama," She said sitting down quietly.   
"Stephanie, we have to talk," Castiel said lowly. She scoffed at him.   
"Yes we do! When were you going to say something?" She asked. Castiel didn't look at her.   
"You weren't, you were just going to disappear!" She snapped. His eyes shot back up at her.   
"Like you did?" His voice full of anger now. She narrowed her gaze at him.   
"I had just killed a bunch of vampires, and a human, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" She growled. He shook his head at her.   
"You didn't think we could help?!" He snapped. "Sam and Dean who fight the supernatural everyday and I'm an Angel of he Lord," He pointed out the facts.   
"Well hello, what do we have hear?" Crowley popped in and asked. Stephanie looked over annoyed.   
"What the hell Crowley?!" Dean snapped.   
"Hello boys," He smirked.   
"That's why we are here," Castiel said. "Stephanie did you kill the Empty?" He asked. Stephanie looked anywhere but Castiel's.   
"Wait you did what now?!" Dean asked. Stephanie looked at Castiel angry now.   
"Castiel sacrificed his happiness to The Empty to get out. So as soon he became happy, the Empty would snach him back!" She told Dean like she was telling her dad.   
"Wait, what the hell is going on?!" Dean snapped.   
"Well Deano, these two popped up in the empty and sprung us all from the place!" The second man that had appeared in the Empty.   
"Gabriel!" The guys said all once.   
"Yes, I must say my thanks to the lovely young woman as well," The man with the French accent popped in.   
"Balthazar!" They exclaimed. Stephanie looked around.   
"You know all these people?!" She exclaimed. Castiel looked at her.   
"You went to the Empty and broke out Crowley and my two brothers?" He asked, trying to keep his angure under control.   
"Ok, the plan was just Crowley. The other two popped up when I destroyed the Empty," She explained.   
"Stephanie, do you know the chaos you've started?" The boy beside Castiel. Stephanie looked at him. He looked so furmilure. She gasped as she remembered the doors and him, explaining that what was behind it could potentially destroy her.   
"Hey! I know you. Your the kid who couldn't tell me anything," She said annoyed. Castiel looked at him.   
"What is she talking about?" He asked.   
"Yes I'd very much like to know what is going on!" Crowley shouted. Ryleigh sighed loudly.   
"Mum sent us to the Empty to get our Dad, Crowley. The Empty told Stephanie Castiel made a deal that when he finnaly becomes happy, he will take him back. Stephanie got mad, and blew him up, those two popped up, and hitched a ride back to hell with us," Ryleigh explained.   
"Who are you?!" Dean asked.   
"I'm sorry 'Mum'"Crowley said annoyed.   
"Yes Fergus," Rowena answered. Stephanie was really confused.   
"Mother! Your not their Mum!" Crowley yelled.   
"Well I'm certinly not going to be called grandma, I'm much to young for that Fergus," She told him. Crowley pulled his eyebrows together.   
"Mother! Your a 400 year old witch!" He snapped. Stephanie watched the exchange.   
"That's where my temper comes from," She said to the boy. He just nodded.   
"I thought my family was dysfunctional," He commented  
"Stephanie," Castiel said lowly. She looked at him.   
"What?" She asked confused, nice to know something about myself," She shrugged. Castiel didn't look pleased.   
"Stephanie, you can't go around killing supernatural beings who upset you," He said. She looked at him upset.   
"Really your going to lecture me?!" She snapped!   
"Ok! Enough!" Dean snapped again, and stood between them. "You, sit down" He pointed at Stephanie. "We will figure this out in a second," Dean told her. She threw Castiel a death glare, and walked away to sit by Ryleigh.   
"That's Dean, right?" She whispered. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Yeah," She said annoyed.   
"Dear, did you really kill the Empty?" Rowena asked. Stephanie sighed.   
"I'm sorry ok, I won't do it again," She said felling ganged up on.   
"Ok, so it's done and over, Jack what do we do?" Dean asked. Jack kinda shrugged.   
"I don't know there isn't a God rule book," Jack said. Stephanie stood up.   
"Wait, your God? I thought God was dead,"  
"Whoaaa! What?!" Gabriel asked.   
"Dads dead?!" Balthazar chimed in. Stephanie was so confused.   
"Who are you" She asked, them.   
"Hello beautiful! My name is Gabriel," Gabriel introduced himself.   
"Gabriel!" Castiel growled.   
"Balthazar, it's a pleasure," The man with the French accent said.   
"I told you their my brothers," Castiel said his voice gruffer then usual. She nodded, he had said that.   
"Then who's he?!" She pointed at Jack.   
"Yeah," Gabriel asked.   
"I'm still stuck on dad is dead," Balthazar said. Castiel sighed.   
"This is Jack, son of Lucifer," He explain.   
"That's the offspring of Lucifer?!" Crowley asked.   
"Way to go Lucy!" Gabriel said. "Where is Lucy?" He asked.   
"The Empty," Castiel growled annoyed. Gabriel and Balthazar seemed surprised.   
"With Dad?" Balthazar cleared up. Castiel nodded.   
"Ya see chuck turned out to be a big ass hole, tried to kill us all. So we had do do what we do," Dean explained.   
"Should have know," Balthazar said. Gabriel nodded.  
"Well I must say a lot has gone on in our absence," Crowley said. Dean scoffed.   
"Stephanie we need to talk about what happend," Jack said. Stephanie held up her hand.   
"What it's over it's done, I saved Castiel," She shrugged showing the little bit of good that came out of it. "Can't you just make a new one?" She asked. Jack looked at Castiel who shook his head.   
"It's not that easy," Castiel explained. Stephanie shrugged.   
"I'm out of ideas," She said. Castiel looked at her not amused.   
"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure it out," Sam piped in. "But first, did you let anyone else out of The Empty?" Sam asked. Stephanie looked at Ryleigh,   
"Now, just these three," Ryleigh said with a smile.   
"And we thank you," Balthazar said. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to resume my life," He smiled, looking around. "Good luck running heaven, or what's left of it," He said to Jack and Castiel, then he was gone. Gabriel was the next to speak.   
"Well hell, looks like you guys have everything under control. I was always routing you guys," Gabriel said. "But I need to go, I'll catch you guys later," Gabriel said and he was gone too. Stephanie looked around. Ryleigh shrugged, and she looked back at Castiel.   
"So am I still in trouble?" She asked, with a shrug. Jack looked around, Castiel sighed.   
"We need to find a way to fix this," Castiel said. Stephanie looked at her sister, Ryleigh shrugged.   
"Well we have no ideas," Stephanie said. Castiel looked very unhappy with her. She looked to Sam and Dean. "You two save the world all the time. What do we do?" She asked. Sam looked at Dean.   
"Don't worry, we'll figure it out," Sam assures her, again.   
"In the meantime," Dean said, "what is going on with you?" He asked Stephanie, sighed.   
"Well apparently l have a bigger family, then I thought. Oh yeah I'm also a demon," She didn't look at Castiel when she said the last part.   
"It's ok, she's still human and not bad," Ryleigh tried to smooth things over. Stephanie shrugged.   
"More or less," Stephanie added.   
"Well I would like to know how you two got involved with Winchester's?" Crowley asked. Stephanie looked at him.   
"They saved my life, before I knew I had powers," Stephanie said. Crowley nodded.  
"Yeah and I found her when she used her powers," Ryleigh chimed in, Stephanie nodded.   
"Then I took a week off of life, to cope with the new powers. Took a trip to the Empty, now we are here having party," Stephanie smile, Castiel scoffed.   
"We are not having a party," He growled. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"You know you can stop being a ass!" She snapped. Castiel looked at her surprised.   
"I- uh-" He Stammered. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"I did it for you, it wasn't intentional, but he wouldn't take back the deal," She shrugged kinda annoyed. Castiel sighed.   
"I'm sorry I snapped," He said lowly. Stephanie staired him down.   
"Your welcome!" She snapped. Then turned to the boys. Don't worry we'll fix this, I mean an honorary Winchester after all," She smiled. Dean sighed.   
"But fist a drink," He said as he walked out of the room. Sam followed and Stephanie looked at Ryleigh.   
"I'll umm come back later?" Ryleigh said lowly. Looking at Stephanie. Stephanie nodded.   
"Thanks hun," She said and Crowley and Ryleigh were gone. Leaving Stephanie, Castiel and Jack.   
"I'll go help Sam and Dean," Jack cleared his throat leaving Stephanie and Castiel alone. She didn't look at him. Finnaly her fear and anger got the better of her.   
"Look, be mad at me, I don't care anymore. I knew we were too good to be anything more than a good time," She said lowly. "Besides, I'm a Demon, your an angel, it wouldn't have worked," She said. Castiel didn't look at her, and she got up and walked to the kitchen.   
"Look, I know everyone is mad. I fucked up, I'm just gonna go," She told Sam and Dean lowly.   
"You don't have to," Sam said. "Dean killed Death once, we will figure it out" He gave her a weak smile. She smiled just a weakly back   
"I'll just be in my room, " She said lowly. Dean nodded.   
"Yeah sounds like a good idea," He agreed, and she went to her room. She sat in the dark and replayed it all in her head. The vampires, Moana, the Cop, the Empty, and the fight with Castiel. She started to cry, it was that part she regretted so much. Like she had said though, he was an Angel, she was a demon. Mortal enemies, certainly not ment to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie woke up to the smell of pancakes. She slept horrible, she missed Cas terribly. She hoped he was around so they could talk. She walked out hearing talking and laughing. She went in to the kitchen to see Sam talking to Ryleigh, and Dean cooking breakfast. She went and grabbed the giant coffee cup she had bought that Dean hated. Sitting down beside her sister.   
"Morning!" Ryleigh said happily. Stephanie poured half the pot into her cup. She grumbled.   
"Mornin'" As she drank down the scalding liquid.   
"Hey, how you feeling?" Sam asked. Stephanie wanted to lie, but unfortunately they all knew her to well for that.   
"Like I got hit by a bus," She grumbled. Ryleigh looked over at her.   
"You ok?" She asked lowly. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Look pancakes!" Dean grumbled, as he sat a plate in front of her. She gave him a weak smile and Sam handed her the syrup.   
"So Ryleigh here came to make sure we weren't mad at you," Dean said, picking up the empty pot, and throwing Stephanie a look, setting it back down. Ryleigh smiled. Stephanie smiled back, weakly. "Now truthfully I could gave two shits less about the empty. It's you disappearing for a week and not contacting us at all. Stephanie we were just as confused as you were. We didn't know what happened, if Ryleigh had taken you to kill you or what. We are family, just because we aren't blood doesn't mean we don't care about you. Now if it happens again and you don't call us. I will find you and kick your ass, and don't give me that shit I can't because your a girl. Your half demon!" Dean growled. Stephanie smiled, stood up and hugged him.   
"I missed you," She told him, and it was the truth. Dean hugged her back after a second, when they pulled away he smiled. "No more chick flick shit," He told her as he sat down with his coffee. Sam smiled with a nodd.   
"Now your dad is Crowley?" He asked with a smile. Stephanie shrugged.   
"News to me, who is he?" She asked still knowing nothing about the man.   
"Well if you would have stuck around, I could have explained, " Crowley popped in. Stephanie smiled weakly.   
"Sorry, I'm not good at staying in one place too long," She admitted.   
"Yes, well I sure that probably my fault in some way " Crowley admitted. Stephanie shrugged, not bothering to protest.  
"So, just remember your phone next time," Sam said and slid her phone across the table to her. Stephanie smiled, again and took another drink of her coffee.   
"So what's your deal?" Dean asked, Stephanie looked over.   
"Nothing," She lied. Dean looked at her annoyed.   
"Lie to someone else," He barked. Stephanie sighed.   
"Where's Cas?" She asked.   
"He and Jack are back in heaven, working on the empty situation," Dean said. Stephanie nodded.   
"You and Cas have a fight?" Sam asked. Stephanie sighed.   
"Just what you saw. He's pissed about the empty, " She shrugged. Ryleigh nudged her. She shook her head.   
"Why do you care what that Angel thinks?" Crowley asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Dad!" Ryleigh growled lowly.   
"I don't," Stephanie lied.   
"Stephanie and Castiel are close friends," Sam said. "He's not mad at you for the empty. Cas just has a lot going on. Helping Jack run heaven," Sam exsplained. Stephanie nodded, she looked down at her pancakes, she wasn't hungry, but Dean had cooked for her. She took a few bites, but couldn't find the will to eat it all. Dean of course noticed.   
"Something is wrong you never turn down pancakes," He said, looking at her. She shrugged again.   
"It's been a long week," She lied. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"Why don't we go for a walk," Ryleigh suggested, as she pulled Stephanie out of the kitchen.   
"What is up?" She asked. Stephanie just grumbled.   
"Nothing," She lied as she walked back to her room. Ryleigh followed.   
"Bull! I'm here because I'm looking out for you. Now what is your issue?!" She snapped, Stephanie sighed.   
"I'm sorry! This is the first time I've had anyone around for me when something went wrong. Let alone, an entire family," Stephanie said as she punched her pillows.   
"What happened with Cas?" She asked. Stephanie felt her heart crack. She wasn't one to cry, but his name made her eyes well up.   
"He was pissed about what I did, " Stephanie said angrily.   
"Sam said he's just got a lot going on," Ryleigh reminded her what Sam said. Stephanie looked at Ryleigh.   
"Seriously?! Ryleigh I'm a demon. He's an angel we were never supposed to be together," She said lowly, her voice broke.   
"That's bullshit! He liked you before he knew you were demon. How do you get ahold of him when he's in Heaven?!" She demanded. Stephanie shrugged.   
"I don't I just wait for him," She said. Ryleigh sighed.   
"Humans pray right? Castiel! Get your feathery ass down here! We need to talk!" Ryleigh yelled. Stephanie looked at her, nothing happened. Ryleigh shook her head. "You two need to talk. Really talk," Ryleigh said. Stephanie shrugged.   
"What is there to say?" She asked, quickly wiping tears away. Ryleigh rolled her eyes.   
"For starters, maybe that you have feelings for him?" She asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes this time.   
"You know this twin thing is kinda annoying," She laughed. "I haven't even admitted to my self yet that I had feelings for him," Stephanie confessed. She knew she liked him, but she also knew she didn't want to. Ryleigh smiled at her.   
"Your not alone anymore, and you don't have to be. Girl, if you like him, don't let him walk out on you," She smiled. Stephanie sighed.   
"I don't know what to say to him anymore," Stephanie admitted. Ryleigh smiled.   
"We'll figure it out," She said. Stephanie sighed.   
"Yeah," She said, then there was a knock at her door. Stephanie opens it to see Sam, Dean, and Crowley. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah?" She asked. Sam cleared his throat.   
"We have a case, if you were interested in coming," He smiled. Dean growled.   
"Look I don't know what your issue is, but you aren't getting out of this. Pack a bag let's go!" He said walking away. Stephanie sighed.   
'Your sympathy is overwhelming!" She snapped at him.   
"Just pack the bag!" He yelled back from where ever he walked away to. Sam gave a weak smile.   
"He means well," He said lowly. Stephanie nodded.   
"You coming?" She asked Crowley. He shrugged.   
"Maybe," He said Stephanie, looked back at Ryleigh.   
"Wanna go on a hunt?" She asked. Ryleigh smiled.   
"It involves killing things right?" She asked. Stephanie smiled.   
"Yes, it does, " She said. Ryleigh smiled.   
"I'm in!" She agreed. Stephanie looked back at Sam.  
"She's in. I'm packing," She told Sam, he smiled and Stephanie shut the door with a sigh. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"You good?" She asked. Stephanie sighed again.   
"No," She finnaly told the truth. Ryleigh sighed.   
"It will get better hun," She tired to help. Stephanie smiled as she readied her go bag. It was less then and hour they were in the car Dean was of course bitching.   
"We don't need an extra!" Dean growled. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"If Cas was here you'd expect him to come!" She snapped, Sam smiled from the passenger seat.   
"Cas has been hunting way longer then you, and he's not a liability, anymore," He snapped. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"Woah woah! I am not a liability! I'm a freakin demon!" Ryleigh spat. Dean huffed.   
"Fine everyone shut up!" Dean grumbled. Stephanie took it as a win, and smiled at Ryleigh.   
"Ok, Sam what are we even going after?" Stephanie asked. Sam turned to the back seat.   
"We don't know!" Dean growled. Stephanie looked at him confused.   
"And we are the liabilities? You don't even know what the hell we are going after! Who's going to get us killed?!" She snapped. Dean ground loundly and turned up the music.   
Stephanie sighed and looked out the window, she thought about texting Cas then mentally slapped herself. She was a demon, he was an angel. The two never should have been together anyway. Her phone vibrated and her heart stopped for a second. She looked to see it was Ryleigh. She looked over to her sister a frew feet away. She smiled, Stephanie shook her head but read the message anyways.   
'What's his deal? ' she asked. Stephanie shrugged, she and Dean were like oil and water most of the time, they didn't mix well, but they could.   
'He's dean....' She answered. Ryleigh laughed.   
'He's kinda really hot when he's angry,' she answered. Stephanie made a vocal gaging noise. Ryleigh burst out laughing, and Stephanies phone vibrated again. This time it was Sam, he texted her an article. Basically it was talking about how there had been a handful of people found. Body's mutilate drained of blood, looking like they had gone around or two with a bear, but also parts were missing. Hearts, rib bones, eyes, and the constancy of grave yard soil. Stephanie showed Ryleigh, and she looked at Stephanie with a smile. Stephanie looked at her and shook her head.   
"No! I'm not laughing at what happened, I know what we are hunting!" She smiled. Dean turned down the radio and looked at them them threw the rearview mirror.   
"You what?" He asked. She smiled.   
"It's a Witch, shes in the mountains of Maine," Ryleigh said. "She like super old, has some old mojo and yeah," Ryleigh told them.   
"Super old witch, great," Dean said.  
"But we also know a witch," Sam smiled. Dean looked over.   
"And we have two direct links to her," Dean smiled.   
"Ryleigh, is it possible for you to go see Rowena and see what she knows about this witch, and maybe a way to get rid of her," Sam asked turning to the back. Ryleigh smiled.   
"No problem, happy to help," She flashed Dean a cocky smile before she disappeared. Stephanie couldn't keep a laugh inside as she looked back at Dean.   
"Alright, what's going on with you and Cas?" Dean barked, Stephanie shook her head and looked straight ahead.   
"Nothing," She lied, Dean pulled his eyebrows together.   
"Stephanie, you know he isn't mad at you, probably stressed out, but not mad," Sam said. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Well, I guess he will find me when he's ready to talk about it," She shrugged. Dean sighed.   
"You sure your no actually a Winchester?" He asked. Stephanie kinda laughed.   
"You'll have to talk to Crowley," She laughed. Sam smiled and Dean left it alone.   
They arrived to a motel late that evening and checked in. Stephanie sighed as flopped down on her bed. She sighed, and looked up to the ceiling. She couldn't resist thinking about the last time she was in a hotel it was with Castiel. How he took his time to love her body. Kissed her slow and sweet, kissed her breathless. He treated her like they did in the movies. She smiled.   
"Cas," She whispered, as tears fell down her cheeks an she started to cry. She curled up on the bed and cried until she fell asleep. Her dreams were as usual unkind. She was covered in blood, as usual, killing Vampires and humans alike. She didn't care as she killed them all in cold blood. Finnaly her dream shifted, she was shocked, but let it go. He came in to the hotel room, he was the light in the dark as usual. She looked at him, and he smiled at her.   
"Your upset," He said lowly, but he wasn't angry. She shrugged, looking down at the bed.   
"We didn't leave off on the best teams," She told him. He nodded, as he swayed awkwardly.   
"We did not," He said. She looked at him. He cast his eyes down.   
"You know how this ends," He said lowly. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. She nodded not trusting her voice. "Forget about us, for the mistakes we made," He said lowly. Stephanie nodded, tears running down her face.   
"Cas please," She begged he didn't say anything, but was gone as she closed her eyes to cry out in pain. She was shaken awake, she opened her eyes to Ryleigh and she couldn't help but hug her.   
"Everything ok?" She asked confused as she took a second to hug her back. Stephanie pulled away and tired to straitened herself up.   
"Fine, just a nightmare," She liked, all though she wasn't sure it actually was a nightmare. She was almost positive he was talking to her threw her dreams, telling her that she was right. She cleared her throat and tried to think. "So what Rowena say?" She asked changing the subject. Ryleigh looked at her a long minute.   
"She said that we probably shouldn't mess with her, but if we have to be careful. She is old and powerful. She was actually cast out of all cuvents because of her outrageous ideas of using humans as guinea pigs for radical magic experiments," She said, Stephanie sighed  
"Wonderful," She said as she stood up and walked to the door.   
"Where are you going?" She asked. Stephanie opened the door.   
"To tell Sam and Dean," She said naturally. Ryleigh nodded and followed. She knocked on the boys door and Sam opened it with a smile.   
"Hey, we were wondering where you went," He smiled. Stephanie smiled weakly and went in to the room.   
"Well Ryleigh bring terrible news," She said annoyed sitting on the end of a bed. Dean sighed and looked up from the computer.   
"I'm listening," He answered. Stephanie turned to Ryleigh.   
"Mum said, don't go after her, but if we had to, be careful. Also she said to give this to you," Ryleigh handed a paper to Sam. He looked at the paper and nodded.   
"It's a protection spell," He said to Dean. Dean nodded.   
"Great, just great, not even Rowena has a way to defeat this bitch," Dean gruffed.   
"Hey, Cas said he would do some digging too," Sam said.   
"Cas was here?" Stephanie asked, blinking away tears. The boy shared a short look.   
"Just for a second," Sam said not looking at her. She nodded. "He said he wanted to talk, but he was in a rush," Sam told her, she nodded.   
"Yeah," she said, angrily, he had contacted her in her dream. She blinked away tears. Ryleigh pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Did he stop by?" She asked lowly, Stephanie didn't answer, she just looked ahead.   
"So protection spell," Stephanie finnaly said. The room was uneasy, and Sam was the first to speak.   
"Ya- yeah, um, it will take a bit to get the things, Ryleigh, if you wouldn't mind helping out again," He said. Ryleigh nodded, and looked back to Stephanie.   
"Stephanie, you wanna come help?" She asked. Dean jumped up, butting in.   
"I actually need Stephanie to come with me," He said, Sam, Ryleigh and Stephanie all looked at him.   
"Dean," Sam said. He shook his head,   
"Sam, don't start. We are going to interview some family and stuff," He said. Stephanie sighed.   
"Alright," She agreed.   
"Alright, so first thing in the morning," Dean said, as he crawled in to a bed. Stephanie sighed, and turned to leave. Ryleigh smiled.   
"See you in the am," She said. Sam smiled and told them good night. Stephanie and Ryleigh went back to their own room.   
"What happened?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Nothing, just knew better. I never should have gotten attached to him," She was pissed off at herself, and shook her head. "Wanna go find a drink?" Stephanie asked. Ryleigh nodded.   
"What exactly did he say?" She asked. Stephanie sighed.   
"It wasn't meant to be, he's an Angel I'm a demon," She said. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"That doesn't make any sense! He liked you before he knew, why does it make any difference?!" Ryleigh was upset for her sister. Stephanie just shrugged. "Cas you fucker!" She called out, but again he didn't appear.   
"Ryleigh, it's fine. I get it, angel of God and all," Stephanie rolled her eyes. Ryleigh shook her head.   
"It's not right," Ryleigh said angrily. Stephanie didn't say anything. They went and drank most of the night and came back on in time for Stephanie to have another nightmare. The lines of reality were blurring and she couldn't tell what was real and what was a dream anymore. The next morning, Dean did his ritualistic knock, notifying the girls it was time to get up. Ryleigh was quick to dress and go find Sam. Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror, she wasn't pretty. No amount of make up was going to help, but she did her damdest to make herself look semi attractive. She sighed and went to find Dean. She found them all she sighed and gave a slight smile. Sam looked at her a long moment  
"You good?" He asked. Stephanie yawmed.   
"Coffee," She grumbled. Sam and Ryleigh smiled, a little and everyone piled in the car.   
"Cas said he could help, I guess the whole Empty thing is resolved," Dean told them, catching Stephanie's gaze in the mirror. She said nothing, and averted her eyes. They made it to the diner, and went in for coffee and breakfast. Everyone order but Stephanie as she drank her coffee.   
"Not hungry?" Dean asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Not really," She said, everyone looked at her. She looked down at the table.   
"Stephanie," Ryleigh said lowly, Stephanie shook her heard.   
"I'm fine really," She said, getting up and heading out the door. She almost ran smack in to him. She looked up, he looked back.   
"Hello Stephanie," He said lowly. Her heart jumped, and her eyes burned, and she pushed past him. How could he? Break her heart and then offer to help with this case. Seriously?! There was a flash of white and Stephanie, saw nothing.   
Stephanie opened her eyes, she was in a very dimly light room. She struggled to move, but was unable. She cried out, her head hurt. She tried to remember something, anything, but all she remember was seeing Cas and being outside. A hooded figure came in to the room and Stephanie tensed up.   
"Your awake," A woman said, as she took off her hood. She was a very pretty woman, maybe a few years older then Stephanie. Wheat colored hair, down her back. Tall figured, nothing at all like Stephanie was exapexting.   
"Your the witch?" She asked. The woman sighed.   
"Your a Cambion, one of two, " She looked down at Stephanie. Stephanie looked up at her.   
"What did you do to me?" She asked. The witch shrugged.   
"My house is warded, your sister wont be able to find you, and you have no powers her. I also might have put a binding spell on you to keep you here," She shrugged. Stephanie sighed, this was not what she needed.  
"So what do you want?" She asked, knowing their had to be a reason for this. The woman walked around gathering large books then waved her hand saying words in another language, and Stephanie felt her legs and arms became looser, like an Imaginary rope was released.   
"Come sit, do you like tea?" The woman asked. Stephanie felt uneasy, but sat at the small wooden table, covered with books, but twi large ones had funny writing on them. She watched the witch, as she brought over a tray with a tea pot and cups. She poured Stephanie a cup and Stephanie watched her.   
"If I wanted to kill you I could have done that already. I am a powerful witch, Rowena wasn't wrong," She said aching an eyebrow. Stephanie shook her head and drank the tea.   
"So you have been watching us?" Stephanie asked, after a minute. The woman smiled.   
"Stephanie right?" She asked, her name for the first time. Stephanie watched her but nodded. The woman smiled, "Sister's name is Ryleigh?" She asked, again Stephanie nodded.   
"And you are?" Stephanie finnaly asked.   
"Winifred," She smiled. "It's been such a long time, since I've had a chance to sit and chat with anyone. What with, using humans for experiments and other creatures to persevere myself and level up my magic, " She shrugged it off. Stephanie sighed.   
"So you brought me here for a friend?" Stephanie asked in disbelief, Winifred laugh.   
"Oh dear child no, I have been a live a long time and I know everyone is only out for themselves. There must be something, anything you want," She smiled. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together, her heart leaped though. Castiel, she would do and give anything to make him understand she needed him. Her feelings went deeper then causal sex. She quickly shook off the though. He made it clear they weren't to continue, no spell or anything this witch could do would bring him back, of his own free will.   
"No, why?" She asked after a minute. Winifred smiled.   
"I know there is something between-" She stopped. "There was something between you and the Angel," She smiled, she hit a nerve and she knew it.   
"And?" Stephanie tried to keep her anger under control. She shook her head.   
"Men can be the worst out of any other creature on this planet. They don't ever understand a woman's needs or wants. They are so quickly and easily to blow you off," She sighed. Stephanie knew this was manipulation, but for what reason.   
"Women can be heartless too," She looked the witch dead in the eyes. Winifred, arched an eyebrow with a slight nod and shrug.   
"I know that look in your eyes, I saw you run in to him in the diner. Hurt, anger, betrayal " She said sipping at her tea. Stephanie kept her expression lifeless.   
"And?" She didn't deny it. The woman sighed.   
"I've looked in to your past. Powers bound at a young age. Awful foster homes, never a family. So what makes you want to protect the very humans who made your life a living hell?" She asked. Stephanie never thought about it that way. Sure in the beginning it was revenge, killing the vampire who tried to kill her. Then Mona and the cop. Now what? Save humans with Sam and Dean? Humans had never exactly welcomed her. Ryleigh was helping with this case, but she was a demon after all, she was raised by them. She also didn't seem to have a problem when Stephanie was killing.   
"So?" She asked lowly, loosing all of her fight. She saw a glimmer of hope in the witches eyes.   
"So why hunt your own kind, when you could get back at the humans? I mean, won't it just be the same thing with the hunters. I mean sure they want you now, but what happens if you slip up? Accidentally kill or injure one, I mean I know you are still learning how to use those powers. Do you just think they are going to be so carefree with you?" She asked. Stephanie did begin to wonder, sure Sam and Dean said she was family, but what if she did slip up and hurt one.   
"Guess I never actually thought that far ahead," She answered truthfully. The woman nodded.   
"I understand, everyone wants a family, they want a home, but when you have been alone as long as we have, why try now? They are just going to hold your back," She smiled. Stephanie sighed.   
"And what are you suggesting?" She asked. The woman smiled.   
"Well a partnership. You can kill anything you want, with the right training. I am a powerful witch that can also, kill whatever I want, together we could take over this world," She smiled. "Humans would fear you, and that Angel, you could make him beg for forgiveness," She told her. Stephanie didn't want Castiel to beg for anything. He may have hurt her, but morally they were, wrong. She shrugged, this wasn't sounding like anything she would be interested in.   
"So?" She asked. The woman sighed once again sounding like she was loosing paciants with Stephanie's stubbornness.   
"So, maybe if we team up, we can cause some problems, " She said wearing a smug smile. Stephanie thought about it, but really what would it accomplish.   
"And if I refuse?" She asked getting to the point. Winifred let out a sigh of defeat.   
"I'll kill you," She said nonchalantly. Stephanie sighed, should have saw that coming. "But not until your friends come to find you, I have to give the Winchesters and your sister more of a reason to come find me," She said. Stephanie sighed.   
"What's with the books?" She asked. Winifred looked and smiled.   
"Books I've collected threw my years, spells like you couldn't imagine, one book escapes me though," She looked hard at Stephanie. "Rowena, she had it," She smiled.   
"Rowena and I aren't as tight as you think," She shrugged, the witch smiled.   
"But you are blood," She said lowly. Stephanie shrugged, with a nod.   
"Also another reason for her not to trust me," Stephanie stated matter of factly. The woman sighed.   
"So your not interested in helping me take over the world?" She asked plainly. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Not really," She said as she sipped her tea. The woman smiled.   
"Well finish your tea up and I'll bring you back to your friends. They are coming back anyways to kill me," She smiled. "Well your gonna try anyways, " She almost laughed. Stephanie looked at her.   
"Your very confidant, my sister and I broke our demon father out of the empty and then I killed it," Stephanie smiled. The witch smiled back.   
"The empty was mearly a guard. Not a fighter," She answered with a slight smile. Stephanie actually felt bad for the woman. She was alone and had been for who knows how long. Stephanie knew the feeling all too well. She finished her tea, and looked up at the woman. She smiled bigger this time.   
"The protection spell Rowena gave you won't work, on you and your sister, it the angel if he comes. Also your an idiot, don't you know better then to accept drinks from strangers?" She laughed. Stephanie looked at her angrily.   
"What did you do to me?!" She snapped. The witch just laughed and said some words, Stephanie didn't understand, and she was in the darkness.   
"Stephanie," His voice was calm as always.   
"Castiel," She answered, annoyed with him. He was there, in the dark with her.   
"Where have you been?" He asked. She looked at him.   
"What do you care?!" She snapped, he looked at her confused.   
"Stephanie?" He asked, she looked at him.   
'Stephanie!" Someone yelled.   
"Wake up!" Dean boomed. Stephanie opened her eyes and looked around. Ryleigh, Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack all stood around her.   
"There see she's fine," Dean growled, Ryleigh looked up at him annoyed.   
"I knew she would!" She snapped. Stephanie smiled at them.   
"Are you ok?" Castiel asked, Stephanie looked up at him, loosing her smile.   
"Fine," She snapped. Ryleigh and Dean stopped fighting.   
"What happened?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"I met her," Stephanie said trying to remember exactly what had happened with the witch.   
"Who?" Dean asked, confused but still annoyed.   
"The witch, she wanted me to help her, " Stephanie said remembering bits of their conversation. "She also wants a book Rowena had," She recalled.   
"The Grimwar," Sam said. Stephanie shrugged.   
"She didn't say the name. Actually I can't remember much," She admitted.   
"But she did not hurt you?" Castiel asked. Stephanie pulled her eyebrows together.   
"No," She said shorty. The room was quite again. Ryleigh looked at her and they shared a conversation with their eyes.   
"Why don't we let my sister rest," Ryleigh said looking around the room. Dean puffed out his chest like he wanted to say something, but didn't. They all walked to the door, except Castiel.   
"Stephanie," He said lowly. She didn't want to look at him.   
"I said my sister needs to rest!" Ryleigh snapped. Stephanie looked up at her, smiled weakly.   
"It's fine," She said lowly. They needed to talk, she needed to yell at him and tell him to fuck off, she didn't need his fake concern for her. Ryleigh growled lowly, but disappeared.   
"Stephanie, I am sorry for the way I have acted. I was angry, but that didn't make my actions right. I know you understand what happened can't happen again, and I'm sorry for treating you unfairly," He said looking at at the floor. Stephanie looked at him angrily, forgive him for breaking her heart. She was angry, she was unable to process any of this.   
"Yes, you did treat me unfairly, but I'm a big girl. So sure Cas, I accept your apology, I guess, but I don't want anything else to do with you," She turned away from him. Castiel was quiet. She looked up, he looked back at her confused.  
"I... I don't understand," He said tilting his head in his Castiel way. She sighed, hitting back tears.   
"Go Cas!" She snapped, He hesitated, but walked to the door and left. She tired not to cry, but it hurt so much. Ryleigh was beside her again.  
"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Ryleigh asked, Stephanie shook her head.   
"It's not important," She lied, Ryleigh growled.   
"That's a lie!" She snapped, Stephanie just looked at her.   
"He isn't the first guy to break my heart," Stephanie told her.   
"Just let me slap him!" Ryleigh growled. Stephanie blinked away some tears.  
"Let it go, take your anger out on that bitch," Stephanie told her. Ryleigh rolled her eyes.   
"Let me punch an angel out," Ryleigh growled. Stephanie smiled.   
"How are you and Dean," She asked, Ryleigh laughed.   
"Asshole," She smiled. "Climb him like a tree," She smiled. Stephanie made audible a  
gagging sounds. Ryleigh smiled. There another bang on the door. Stephanie sighed.   
"Yeah?!" She yelled. Dean and Sam came the the door.   
"So are you hurt?" Dean barked, Stephanie shook her head.   
"No," She answered.   
"Alright, well what can you tell us about the witch?" Dean asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Not much," Stephanie said thinking. "Her house was warded, so no one cold find us. She wanted the book, and she said the protection spell won't work on us. Ryleigh me...." She took a deep breath she blinked a few times. "Or Castiel," She fought to get his name out. Dean and Sam didn't miss a thing.   
"Stephanie, I know your mad at him, but he was just trying to keep everyone safe," Sam said. Stephanie just looked at him, he was talking about the empty. She was talking about him ripping her heart out. She nodded, and lied.   
"I understand completely," She said. Sam blinked at her a few times.   
"Then why are you mad at him?" Dean asked. Stephanie didn't look at him.   
"I'm a woman," She growled. Dean threw his hands in the air.   
"Don't finish that sentence!" He yelled as he backed up. Sam laughed. Ryleigh looked at her with amusement.   
"So we are no closer to finding the witch then we were this morning?" Sam asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"No, I don't understand what the whole thing was about. Oh, before I passed out she told me I was stupid to trust her. She made tea and I drank it," Stephanie remembered. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"Did she say what was going to happen?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Only if I refused her offer, she would kill me," Stephanie said. Ryleigh looked at her scared.   
"We have to bring you to mum!" She said ergently. In an instant they were in the thrown room of hell and Rowena smiled at them.   
"Hello darlings," She greated. Ryleigh had Stephanie sit and then she turned to Rowena.   
"The witch you gave us the spell for, kidnapped Stephanie fed her weird tea, and wants to kill her. Also she's said is looking for the Grimwar," Ryleigh said in a huff, Rowena dropped her smile.   
"Well that's a fine way to say hello!" She said as she stood up, and walked over to Stephanie. She waved her hands over Stephanie and said some words. She sighed and shook her head.   
"Whatever spell it is, it's dormant. She has to active it," Rowena said. Stephanie sighed.   
"Awesome. Also she was asking about the Grimwar?" She asked. Rowena looked at her.   
"Would figure she'd want that, but I don't have it," Rowena said as she walked back to her throne. Stephanie signed, annoyed with the whole thing.   
"So not only could I be dying, or maybe not, but this stupid spell doesn't work until she activates it?" Stephanie was annoyed. Rowena nodded sadly.   
"I'm sorry dear," She said lowly. Stephanie shook her head.   
"It's fine," She said as she headed back to the hotel. She was in her room when the lights dimmed and there she was.   
"Having a bad day?" Winifred asked. Stephanie growled at her.   
"What did you do to me?!" She snapped. Winifred just laughed, with a small sigh.   
"Well, nothing yet, I really wish you'd reconsider my my offer," She said. Stephanie just looked at her.   
"I have no desire to rule the world, and the humans who were afraid of me, what message does that send. Yes monsters are real, and yes they are dangerous, horrible creatures that will kill you?!" She snapped. What is that going to provide?!" She asked. The witch laughed.   
"You are pathetic! Humans are the reason our kind has to hide away. I should have know you were to weak to do anything but hide behind the Winchesters and that Angel!" She snapped. Stephanie looked at her, dead in the eyes.   
"I'm not hiding, kill me if you want, but don't think your bringing Castiel up, makes me change my mind!" She yelled. The witch looked annoyed now.   
"Fine! Come get me and run to your death. I could care less about a couple half breeds and humans," She said, and then she was gone. Ryleigh popped in a second later.   
"What the hell?! I have been trying to get in for like for like five minutes!" Ryleigh yelled. Stephanie sighed.   
"The witch was here, asking me to reconsider her offer," Stephanie sat on the bed. Ryleigh sighed and sat beside her.   
"What exactly was her offer?" Ryleigh asked.   
"For us to join her and take over the world essentially. You know every monsters evil plan," Stephanie said. Ryleigh nodded sitting beside her.   
"Hum, I think she knows we can defeat her, that's why she wants us to change teams," Ryleigh smiled. Stephanie shook her head.   
"She hexed me remember?" She asked, Ryleigh sighed.   
"I was just kinda hoping," She said. Stephanie nodded. Dean knocked at the door and Stephanie told them to come in.   
"So?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Mum said the spell isn't active yet," Ryleigh told him, Stephanies eyes found Castiel as he looked at the floor. She was instantly angry again.   
"Any ideas, oh all mighty?!" She snapped at Jack. He shook his head.   
"I'm sorry," He said lowly, she laughed.   
"Great! A protection spell that doesn't work on Supernatural beings. I'm hexed, and we have God and his buttler and we are no closer to fixing this!" She snapped, Castiel finnaly looked at her. "Fuck! I should have just died back at the barn!" She snapped.   
"Stephanie!" Dean snapped. She scoffed at him.   
"Tell me what has gone right for me sence I found out I was a stupid demon?!" She bit back tears.   
"Stephanie, I found you after all these years we have are a family now," Ryleigh told her. Stephanie looked at her, was a family worth her relationship?   
"And look what I've lost for that," She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Ryleigh looked at her. She didn't have to say anything, Stephanie knew what she wanted to say. "I'm going to drink," Stephanie said and left. Ryleigh was right beside her.   
"Yell at him, punch him out. Something," She told her sister. Stephanie just looked at her.   
"Ryleigh, he's an Angel, literally," She pointed out. Ryleigh huffed again.   
"Don't use logic on me!" She snapped. Stephanie gave a small smile and shook her head. "Did you mean what you said? You would have rather of died at the barn that night?" Ryleigh asked lowly looking down. Stephanie took a breath.   
"Yes, and no. I'm sorry. I just, I was stupid and thought Cas would be different then any other man in the world. It hurts, but no, I don't want to be dead. I'm happy I have an actual family. Just hope I live long enough to get to knw you all better," She said taking a shot. Ryleigh nooded, tipping back her own shot.   
The rest of the night was a blur of drinking and talking about how much Stephanie hated men. Ryleigh was easy to talk to and Stephanie thought maybe that was a twin thing, but she wasn't sure. Finally last call came around and the girls headed back to their hotel room. Stephanie fell in to the bed with a thud. Ryleigh was a fit of giggles.   
"You alright?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"No, is there anymore alcohol?" She asked. Ryleigh laughed, as she popped out and then back a few minutes later bottle in hand. Stephanie smiled as she took the bottle from her sister.   
"Your going to regret that," Ryleigh said plainly. Stephanie took cap off the bottle taking a swig.   
"Cas use to help me sleep," She said lowly. Ryleigh giggled and raised an eyebrow.   
"I bet he did," She said lowly, Stephanie made a face.   
"Not like that, before that. He would just be in the same room as me, and it would put me at ease. Gradually he started laying in my bed, then well... " She stopped.   
"Oh," Ryleigh said as she layed down. "You two were more then just friends with benefits," Ryleigh said with a yawn. Stephanie took another drink and nodded.   
"I thought we were," She said. Did her being a demon change that much? She still had feelings for him. She still had a heart, a soul and could care. She knew she cared too much right now. She looked over at Ryleigh who had fallen asleep, and she threw the bottle back again. She closed her eyes, but heard something and opens them again. The room was dark, but she made out the figure. She knew him in the dark.   
"Cas," She said lowly, bearly able to form words at this point.   
"Stephanie," He said sounding nervous. Angier bubbles inside her again, why did he keep doing this to her?   
"Just go," She said, tears fell from her eyes. There was a pause, but Castiel was gone, as quickly as he came. She sighed, reaching for the bottle that had left her hand, and was now on the stand beside her. She took another generous drink and layed down.   
The morning sun hurt her, everything. Deans pounding knock felt like it was on her very skull. She rolled over, she didn't want today to happen. The boys filed in the room and Stephanie could tell Castiel was there with them.   
"She's got a hang over," Ryleigh whispered.   
"Maybe she shouldn't drink so much!" Dean yelled. Stephanie cringed.   
"Fuck off Dean!" She snapped. Castiel was at her side.   
"May I?" He asked lowly. She looked at him and wanted to cry. No she didn't want him to fix her. She wanted him to kill her, just make the pain in her chest go away. She rolled away from him and sat up.   
"I'll be in the shower," She said to no one really. There was an other awkward silence. Stephanie quickly went to the bathroom and started the shower stripping off her clothes. She got in letting the water hit her body and that's when the tears started and they didn't stop. Tears she couldn't control, the feeling of drowning, the pain. Finnaly she pulled herself together and got out of the shower. She brushed her teeth, and headed out to get dressed. Ryleigh left a note, saying they went to breakfast, meet them at the diner. Stephanie dressed, and did her make up. She wasn't hungry thought, as she tipped up the liquor bottle again. The bitter taste of liquor and tooth paste didn't mix, but it was the only thing keeping her standing, and not curled in a ball sobbing on the floor.   
Stephanie texted Ryleigh telling her she was going out to see if she could find anything. Ryleigh was quick to text her back telling her it wasn't a good idea and that she needed to eat. Stephanie didn't want to sit in a diner, with her ex fling and pretend like he never hurt her. She shoved the phone on to he back pocket, leaving her sister one read. As she headed out to go see what she could find out about the witch. She posed as history major doing research on the town and local legends.   
The ruse was a success, as one older woman pointed her in the direction of the mountains. She told Stephanie of a legend that witches use to practice their evil magic up their. There were many stories of people disappearing and when they were never found, the locals would talk it up to the witches. Stephanie walked the over grown trial, that lead up the mountain. She was truthfully surprised that there even was trail, given how the woman had talked, the whole town knew not to come up here. Then again she figured there must have been some kids interested in seeing a witch or something else they couldn't explain. She reached the end of the path and there was a old abandon looking house. She sighed as she sent pictures to Ryleigh, and told her wear she was. She looked up, and their she was, the witch.   
"Well you found me," She smiled, almost approving. Stephanie gasped and pulled her eyebrows together.   
"You wanted me to find you," She said. The witch smiled.   
"Maybe. Come on, your friends will be along shortly. I know you were telling the were you were," She said. Stephanie watched her.   
"Well I'm not dumb enough to fall for your tricks a second time!" Stephanie shouted. The woman turned looking annoyed at her.   
"No tricks now come on!" She said, and Stephanie's legs started to move.   
"What the?!" She yelled. The woman just waited for her.   
"You thought I'd let you go without ensuring you'd come back. No. You can't be that stupid," She told her. Stephanie looked at her.   
"So the spell is to control me, so I kill my friends for you?" She asked. The witch shook her head.   
"No, that would be a stupid waist of my powers. No what I have in mind for you is going to effect you even after this," She said as she started to walk. Stephanie wasn't sure what she was talking about. Killing her the boys and Ryleigh would definitely stick with her long after, but had no choice but to fallow her.   
"What did you mean?" She asked. Winifred sighed.   
"I'm an old lady, I may not look it, but I am. Your friends have the Grimwar, I'm sure of that. They are feverishly looking for a way to stop me. You and your sister would have been perfect to carry on my legacy," She smiled, but cast her eyes down. "Stephanie, it's come to you killing me or others that I have wronged, hunting me down. With hunters in town, it won't be long before others come looking for me. I'm tired, and I just don't have the will to fight you off anymore. So if your friends can kill me, well good for them," She smiled. Stephanie watched her, confused.   
"Yesterday you said their was no way for us to win. Today your opening the doors and giving up?" She asked. Winifred smiled looking off in the distance.   
"I wanted to be able to pass my knowledge to someone. Rowena was the only other witch I knew who lived almost as long as I have. She dead now. Queen of Hell so I'm told, and I never said I was going to just roll over and let your friends kill me. No, I will fight, but it's the Winchesters for hells sake," She growled. Stephanie knew she had a point.   
"Stephanie!" Ryleigh yelled, from behind her sister. Stephanie turned to see her.   
"So the games begin," Winifred said, as Ryleigh rushed to her sister side.   
"That's her?" She asked, Stephanie nodded.   
"Winifred, this is my sister Ryleigh," She introduced them, like she was introducing old friends. Ryleigh looked at her.   
"Your in a first name basis?" She asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Well Ryleigh it's a pleasure to meet you. Did your sister tell you she was turning down all the power she could possibly possess?" Winifred asked. Ryleigh looked at her annoyed.   
"In exchange for what? Killing everyone?!" She snapped. Winifred smiled.   
"Every human, you were invited too, I know you two are joined at the hip sence you've met," She rolled her eyes. Ryleigh shook her head.   
"Not a chance in hell! My sister may be a demon, but she's got a good heart! She'd never do anything like that, and I wouldn't either," Ryleigh snapped at the witch. She smiled.   
"The Winchesters have arrived, and they brought the Angel," She told, Stephanie felt her body fill with the white hot rager, that had fueled her power before, and she tapped in to it. She blew the witch backward as she heard Sam and Dean come in.   
"Starting the party without us?" Dean asked. Stephanie looked at Ryleigh.   
"No, just getting in a few shots before you come take away all the fun," Ryleigh smiled. Stephanie didn't bother to talk as she walked toward the witch, who was already getting up.   
"You think that will stop me?" She asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"No truthfully I was hoping you'd get up so I could knock you down again," She smiled. The witch smiled back.   
"There it is the demon inside you, and it's begging that weak human soul to let it run wild," She snarled. "The same reason the angel dumped you," She whispered. Stephanie felt her heart leap and the feeling of power left her.   
"No. No. No!" She screamed, as loneliness and dispare, replaced the overwhelming feeling of power. The witch laughed, she already knew how to stop her. As she threw her back into the group.   
"Stephanie," Dean growled. She sighed as she got off of him. "What happened?" He asked trying to keep his cool as he and the others stood up. Stephanie sighed as she looked at the floor.   
"She's too strong," Stephanie admited. Ryleigh placed a hand on her shoulder.   
"She rub salt in the wound?" She asked, Stephanie didn't look up.   
"Think you two can distract her? We have witch killing bullets with a kick," Sam smiled. Stephanie took her sisters hand.   
"We've got this," She said. Ryleigh smiled at her as they walked back toward Winifred.   
"Back so soon? What's this, you brought your sister," She laughed as she waved her hand again. The girls were quicker though, as they moved out of the way. Ryleigh on the offensive and Stephanie from behind. Ryleigh landed a few good hits and Stephanie, was able to grab her from behind, rendering her arms useless.   
"You think that's going to stop me?!" She snapped.   
"No, but this will," Sam said, as she turned her attention to Dean who had the gun cocked and ready. There was only a fraction of a second between Dean pulling the trigger and Winifred chomping down on Stephanie's arm. Stephanie sreeked in pain, and tried to fight her arm way from the witches mouth. The bullet hit her dead center and she fell to the ground releasing Stephanie's arm. Stephanie hissed out and everyone was around her.   
"This is why I hate witches! So much bodily fluids" Dean growled. "Cas!" He yelled, but Castiel was already trying to heal Stephanie, with out her permission this time. He gave up after the third attempt with no results.   
"I can't heal her," He said lowly. Stephanie looked at him annoyed.   
"Oh you can suddenly pop in and out of places, but you can't heal me!?" She snapped.   
"I'm trying! I think it's part of the hex!" Castiel snapped back.   
"Guys!" Ryleigh yelled, but it was too late, the witch had moved from her spot on the floor and bit Ryleigh this time. She shreeked out in pain, and Castiel quickly chopped off the witches head. He then tried to treat Ryleigh wound with the same results.   
"It has to be some sort of magic," Castiel said. Stephanie was annoyed with him.   
"Maybe you just don't want to heal us!" She snapped as Sam finishes bandaging her arm. Everyone looked at her.   
"That's ridiculous, why wouldn't I want to heal you?!" Castiel snapped. Stephanie looked him dead in the eyes.   
"Because we are demons," She growled. He looked at her confused.   
"Half demon. Your half demons, not that it makes a difference, I should still be able to heal you," Castiel yelled back at her.   
"Steph," Ryleigh said. Stephanie dropped her head, and shook it.   
"I'm tired, and a little dizzy," She said, opening her eyes to see Dean finishing wrapping Ryleigh's arm. She looked sweaty, and uncomfortable.   
"Yeah, all of a sudden I feel it too," She said. Stephanie leaned against Sam, he pulled his arms around her.   
"Woah, you ok?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Can you just help me to the car?" She asked. She opened her eyes to see Castiel looking confused and Ryleigh leaning against Dean for the same support. Stephanie's foggy memory remembered Winifred picking up books, when she was here the first time. Stephanie stumbled away from Sam.   
"What are you doing?!" Dean snapped. Stephanie held on to anything she could, looking.   
"Books," She said as she looked for two large books. She looked around. "Sam," She said  
He was quickly by her side.   
"What is it?" He asked.   
"Large books, " She said. Her brain getting foggy, she was tired. She leaned against him.   
"Cas!" He called. Castiel helped him find two large books. Stephanie tried to keep her eyes opened long enough to see if they were the right ones.   
"Funny letters," She said remembering that they had funny looking hand writing on them. Castiel quickly held up two different books. She nodded.   
"Enochian," Castiel said, and they left the house. Stephanie watched Dean get Ryleigh in one side if the car.   
"Sam!" She cried, not wanting to be alone. Something about being close to him was puting her at ease. Truthfully she wanted to be next to Castiel, every fiber of her being was screaming for him, but she had to be strong. Sam sat between them, and that's the last thing Stephanie remembered as she closed her eyes leaving against his shoulder.


End file.
